You really got a hold on me
by cuticlecareenetwork
Summary: Beca, editor for Decibel, was done with men. She just wants hook-ups, easy sex; none of those messy relationship things. Who would have thought a cup of coffee, more likely two, would change that? PP characters working in a magazine. Some mention of Ugly Betty and Devil wears Prada.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those mornings.

"Chloe! I don't think I could go all the way there. It's right across town!"

It came out a little louder than she meant. A few people in the coffee queue turned to stare at the tiny brunette who was surrounded by bags and a pet carrier. A cat inside that pet carrier was mewling piteously. Beca Mitchell squashed her phone in between her ear and shoulder, pulled her bag higher up her shoulder and stared back unapologetic.

Chloe was still squawking at the end of the line and Beca Mitchell rubbed her temples. She loved her best friend and room mate but right at this moment, she felt like strangling her. "I know. I know I promised but Snowball's vet appointment ran late," Beca said, in a slightly lower tone. "And this was before I got that Mick Jagger interview. Chloe, it's Mick Jagger!"

The queue shuffled forward and Beca edged the pet carrier forward slowly with her foot. Snowball was not amused.

"Ok! Ok! I'll work something out. You owe me, Red!" Beca whispered-yelled, admitting defeat. She crossly cut the call but she could not help smiling at the squeal of happiness at the end of the line. Beca tossed the phone into her enormous bag and walked up to the counter.

"The usual, Adam," she said to the barista. "No. Make it a large one with an extra shot. Something tells me I am going to need it."

"One of those mornings, huh?" Adam said, sympathetically.

Beca sighed and nodded, handing over the money for the frappe and adding a dollar note into the tip jar. She shuffled down to the waiting area, wondering how did the morning turned out so badly. She had everything planned to a T. Then vet had to run late, then she remembered she promised Chloe she would run an errand and of course, right at that moment, Mick's people called to say could she come earlier because Mr. Jagger was free and if she could not come now, it would be too bad since he would only be available sometime next year.

Now she was trying to juggle her appointments at opposite ends of town, laden with bags and having to sneak into work with a cat. Somehow when she was dreaming about her ideal job as a music journalist, this was not how she pictured it.

Beca glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath. She was running more than a little late now. Beca grabbed the frappe as son as it was placed in front of her and rushed towards the door. She was just about to push the door open when her phone rang shrilly. Beca shifted the pet carrier, her bags and coffee to one hand whilst the other rooted round her enormous bag for her phone.

It was her editor.

"Noah."

"Where are you, Beca?"

"Umm..just on my way. Cat emergency."

"Get your ass over to West 57th immediately. We've got to rush a story."

"But I got an interview with Mick Ja..."

"This is more important! Bieber's sporting a new platinum look and I want you there now."

"What? You are not serious?" Beca nearly yelled out as she pushed through the door and propelled out of the shop. "You want me to drop Mick over...oh what the...Oh fuck!"

That stupid man walked straight into her.

Straight into her and her enormous cup of frappucino.

Which was now flying all over her front.

Snowball was yowling ferociously and Beca dropped her bags, quickly checking the cat was ok. He's ok. The cat was ok. He was probably upset at being jostled by that incredibly stupid man. The coffee cup was rolling drunkenly on the floor and Beca was still cursing as she futilely wiped at the sopping stain on her tshirt.

Great. Just great. Just exactly what she needed right now.

"I am so sorry! You came barreling out; I couldn't avoid you. Here, let me get you more tissues."

Beca was too pissed to answer. The stranger was back in a flash, offering more tissues. She grabbed them and started dabbing on the huge stain. Snowball did not like being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor and was letting his feelings known. Between his yowling and this stickiness that was sopping to her skin, Beca felt murderous.

"Can I get your another coffee?"

Is that man still there? What? Why the hell is he still there? He's done enough damage already.

"That's a nice t-shirt, by the way," he continued.

Beca stopped mopping up the stain, conscious that she was rubbing against the large stain on her chest. Her Sex Pistols tshirt was ruined anyway and he was probably watching her rubbing her breast. That pervert.

"Dude, seriously?"

She glared at the man. He was smiling down at her and then Beca noticed that almost half of that ill-fated frappucino had also slopped down his front and ruined his white shirt and suit. She was about to say something when she heard a tinny voice calling out her name.

"Oh shit!" Beca exclaimed, scrambling round to find her phone. "Noah? Noah! I'm still here."

"What the hell, Becs?" Noah's voice came through.

"Nothing. Just dropped my drink," Beca answered, starting to gather her things. Noah was talking a mile a minute now and Beca was trying to keep up.

"OK. Ok. Give me twenty," Beca answered. The man was helping to hand over the pet carrier as she pulled her bags up. She nodded her thanks briefly already turning away, ear stuck to her phone. "Fine! I'll be there in ten!" Beca said crossly before walking away. The man stood rooted at the spot for a while watching the tiny brunette walked away laden with bags and a pet carrier. Only Snowball turned around for a second, pressing his face against wire and gave a meow in goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Harris &amp; Harris Building<strong>

"Harris & Harris, please hold. Harris & Harris, please hold. Harris & Harris, please hold."

Amy, actress and part time bad receptionist, jabbed the hold button on the last call, adjusted her headset and returned back to one of the blinking buttons.

"CR, you there? So. I told him like, no. No sex unless you shave that man bush. We are talking Amazon rainforest here." Amy paused, listening intently to CR speaking on the other line. The phone deck was blinking crazily but she calmly ignored it all, choosing to draw a nail file from her tall beehive blonde hair and began to file her nails.

"I know. A girl's gotta have standards. Hang on CR..." Amy said, pressing an incoming call. "Harris & Harris, please hold." Without even taking a breath, Amy went back talking to CR. "Eh. The sex was ok. Can hardly find the goods with all that hair downstairs."

The door in front of the Reception desk slid opened and Amy looked up to see Beca Mitchell rushing in, disheveled and sweaty, huge ass coffee stain on her front, bags on one arm and a meowing cat in the other. She was frantically motioning at Amy.

"Hang on, it's the B-meister," Amy said to CR before grinning up at Beca. "Alright, chook, what's happening?"

"No time! Cover me! Noah's heading this way. Say you've seen me ages ago," Beca whisper-yelled before going over to the other side of the desk and crawling underneath. She was tiny enough to tuck herself into the space below. The pet carrier was a little large to pull in so Amy helped by jamming it to one the side. Snowball was not happy and both girls quickly shushed him.

Beca made it just in time.

Noah strode in, looking more harassed than usual. Amy pretended to be occupied writing a message on the notepad in front of her, nodding intently whilst listening to her headset. Noah waved his hands in front of her but Amy ignored him completely, speaking professionally into the headset. "Yes, I will make sure Julia gets the message. 100 bottles at 99. Anything else I could help you with? No? Thank you for calling Harris & Harris."

She finally looked up.

"Yes?"

"Amy, have you seen Beca?"

"Umm no."

Noah cursed a little. "Are you sure? I needed her here like two hours ago."

"Haven't seen her," Amy said, shaking her head spacily. She then yelped a little and winced; probably from a pinch to her leg. "Wait. Umm. She was here...tennnn..(another wince) ty...twenty minutes ago. Said something about going down to Archives."

"Jesus! What is she doing down there?" Noah swore. He started pacing, clearly agitated. "That girl will be the death of me."

A meow went up from under the desk.

"What is that?" Noah. said, stopping in his tracks.

Amy looked up blankly at him. "What is what?"

"That meowing sound? "

"What meowing sound?"

Another meow went up. Beca was looking stricken underneath the desk, praying Snowball would not blow her cover.

"Is there a cat somewhere? I heard a cat."

"Oh. That.," Amy said smoothly. "Ummmm...I'm practising my sounds."

At Noah's blank look, Amy nonchalantly continued. "Got an audition for Cats next week. She cleared her throat loudly and began spitting out a series of yowls and meows. She stopped for a moment and looked at Noah pointedly. "See? Gotta feel the cat, wear the cat, be the cat. Harness my inner pussy."

"Okayyyyyy," Noah said. Amy was screeching louder now and he backed away slowly. "If you see Beca, tell her to find me immediately." He quickly left and once the coast was clear, Amy drew back her chair and Beca folded herself out. Beca's face was red from not laughing.

"Inner pussy?" Beca said, almost choking from not laughing.

"Another one you owe me, short stack," Amy grumbled. "And oww, your pinches hurt."

"Thanks, Amy." Beca said, hugging the blonde girl before straightening up. "I gotta go down and get some new rags. My tshirt's ruined."

"Ok. Say hi to Stacie."

"Can you keep an eye on Snowball?"

"Sure. We can practice our purr-cussion together," Amy said. Beca was not entirely sure what she meant but she knew better than to ask.

"We are still ok for after, Becs?"

"Sure. See you later, Ames."

Beca went clattering out of the door, weighed down with all her bags and caught the elevator going down just in time. Amy went back to her phone call with CR, ignoring the other blinking lights on the console.

"You still there? Yeah, Beca was hiding under the desk again. Mmmhmm. Yep. Nope. Yep. Left Snowball with me." Amy continued to file her nails. "I know. She needs a guy, not a cat. That last one, that fuckface, really messed her up. We need to find a nice guy. A proper one; not some hook up."

Amy stopped filing her nail, listening to CR and sighed. "All the guys I know like to get their freak on, CR. If you want someone who sucks your toes while reciting poetry, I know two."

The other elevator dinged loudly and a moment later, the glass doors slid open.

Amy was still talking on the phone. "I don't know where to find a nice, normal guy. Good guys just don't appear outta nowhere."

At that precise moment, Amy looked up.

"CR, code 408," Amy quickly murmured into the headset. "Umm...oh, about 200. Celsius, not Fahrenheit. Yeah, that hot. Okseeyoulaterbye!"

Amy cut the call as the newcomer approached the desk. She tilted her head to one side, staring.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Benjamin Applebaum?"

Hmm. Nice hair, nice eyes, nice smile. Shame about the suit.

"Ok." Amy dialled a number and when the call went through, she whispered, "Benj, honey. There's a yummy lookin' man at the desk asking for you. Are you not telling me things? Oh. 5'10. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Oh. I didn't ask."

Amy looked up at the amused brown eyes and said primly, "Whom shall I say is asking for him?"

"Swanson. Jesse Swanson."

Amy made a discreet note, followed by VLEP while talking softly to Benji, "It's Jesse Swanson. Where have you've been hiding him? He's not your thang? Opps sorry. Come and get him anyway. Before Marc gets here."

Amy cleared her throat and spoke up, "Mr. Applebaum will be up shortly." Her serious and professional demeanour was somewhat marred by a loud meow from under the desk. The man looked a little confused.

"Is that a cat?"

Amy didn't missed a beat. "That's need to know basis. I have to take a photo, please. For... errmm... security purposes."

The man chuckled a little before replying, "Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Just stand there. And look here." She pointed to a webcam. A quick click. "Thank you very much. Now if you take a seat..."

The man turned round to take a seat . Amy quirked an eyebrow.

There was another discreet click.

* * *

><p><strong>The Closet<strong>

"Here, try this one."

Stacie waved yet another small scrap of cloth at Beca who looked distinctively put out. She had stripped off her stained tshirt and now was in her bra and dark skinny jeans, trying to struggle into a hot pink top Stacie had given her earlier.

"I give up!" Beca huffed. "These things are made for girls without boobs."

She tossed the hot pink top back at Stacie who caught it deftly. Beca looked around the room, trying to find something decent to wear. It was like Aladdin's treasure trove. A fashionista would seriously think she has died and gone to heaven. The room was stuffed with samples, one offs, borrowed clothes for the shoots. Racks of clothes in every shape and colour. Chanel, YSL, Lagerfeld. Walls of Jimmy Choos, Blahniks and Louboutins with matching bags of all colours and sizes. And ruling the roost was one Stacie Conrad, uber fashion editor at RUNWAY, Harris & Harris' flagship fashion magazine.

"Of course, they'll fit," Stacie said, coming over and handing Beca another top. It could only be described as bondage gear. "You are the tiniest person I know." She helped Beca put it on, pulling, pushing and mercilessly squashing Beca into that top, making her yelped a few times, before standing back to survey her handiwork. "There. You look perfect."

Beca was scowling. "Stacie! I looked like I should audition for Fifty shades of Grey!" She consciously crossed her arms over her chest, which was threatening to spill out from the black strappy tight top.

"It's all about the confidence, sweetie," Stacie said placatingly. She stood behind Beca, pulled her hair out of her messy bun and ruffled the locks lightly. "You are rocking the look. Put those arms away." There was several pings on her Mac desktop and Stacie went round the table to check her emails. "So what happened?" Stacie asked casually, as she opened her emails.

"Some idiot walked straight into me. That's all,"Beca said, still looking at her reflection in the mirror and trying to hide more of her cleavage. It was useless. She sighed in defeat. "Idiot ruined my favourite shirt."

"I wish you'll stop wearing those crappy band tshirts and let me dress you properly," Stacie said, her forehead wrinkling slightly. "Girl, you look so hot in a Miu Miu - "

"Nope. Nu-uh," Beca said immediately cutting her off. "I had a whole year of that, remember? Dressed up to the nines while being Cassandra Harris' PA slash bitch. For one whole fucking year. Urgh. And those heels! I think my feet's definitely fractured with all those stupid heels I had to wear. Nope. Not going to happen."

Stacie shrugged, "It was worth it, wasn't? One year being the Harris' bitch and now you are working at Decibel."

"Yeah," Beca conceded, applying a little more eyeliner. She swiped MAC Damn Glamourous red lipstick across her lips. "C Harris is not THAT bad to work with. It was Aubrey that drove me mad. God, she was only 1st assistant but she acted like she was the Editor-in-chief. Ugh. And all that time I had to help mop up her nervous vomit."

Stacie tried not to laugh. She had spent a year listening to Beca Mitchell's increasingly hairy description of that skanky bitch Posen. Stacie had been there and knew what Beca was on about but both of them survived the ordeal and were now where they really wanted to be in that publishing house.

"Decibel's not that bad to work at, right?" Stacie said, referring to the music magazine Beca was at.

"Yeah."

"But?" Stacie ventured, hearing the less than enthusiastic tone in Beca's voice.

Beca was quiet for a moment before answering, "I dunno. Noah's great and all. I'm getting the bylines but hell, Stacie, I had to fight off fangirls this morning, armed with a cat while trying to get a comment from Justin Bieber."

Stacie laughed at the mental image. "Oh babe, you've got to pay your dues."

"I know. I know," Beca groused. She turned to face Stacie, "Umm... not sure whether I should anything. I don't want to jinx it..."

"What?" Stacie said expectantly, pausing from looking at her emails. She took in the look on Beca's face and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! You are going out with someone! Are you, Becs? Oh my god! Who is it? How hot is he? I need to tell the girls."

Stacie pulled out her phone and began to furiously type a text.

"Put that thing away, oh my god, Stacie!" Beca bellowed. "I'm not going out with anyone. This hunter is a fuck free zone at the moment."

Stacie stopped typing and stared at Beca disappointedly. "That is the saddest thing anyone can say to me."

Beca tried not to chuckle at the look on Stacie's face. "It's not a man, ok? I'm done with relationships at this point."

"Oh Becs, it's been.. what.. a year? After that fuckface?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Beca said, turning back to the mirror, studying her reflection. Boots. She needed boots with this outfit. Stacie seemed to read her mind and waved her to a pair of black studded strap Manolo Blahnik boots on the shelf. Beca sat down, taking off her Converse and pulled the boots on while Stacie was still clicking through her emails.

"So.. what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"Just now."

"Oh," Beca said, standing up and testing the boots. "Umm.. I've pitched some stories to Rolling Stone. And they seem to like it."

Stacie stopped what she was doing.

"What? Oh my god, Becs! That is fab!" Stacie was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. She knew that Beca wanted to go across to Rolling Stone since like forever. Beca was trying hard to look nonchalant.

"Don't get too excited. They like the pitch. I still need to deliver," Beca said.

"But Rolling Stone, Becs!" Stacie said, grinning. "We are so celebrating tonight!"

"No. Don't. Nothing's happening yet. Don't get too excited about it." Beca was now gathering her things. "I've gotta go, Stace."

"OK. Those boots look great on you. I am so jealous you are a size 5. I really want those boots," Stacie said, surveying Beca's outfit. "You need a jacket with that though. Try the Valentino on the left."

Beca went to the nearest rack and plucked the black biker leather jacket off the hanger.

"Are you really serious, Becs?" Stacie piped up while Beca tried on the jacket. "Your hunter has been fuck free for a year?"

"Stacieeee!" Beca whined, not wanting to get into THAT discussion. Her friends were way too invested in her love life.

"You should move on from that fuckface, babe. He was not worth it." Stacie said, aware she was touching a raw nerve.

"I've moved on," Beca mumbled.

"Yeah, sure," Stacie said, unconvinced. "There's plenty of good looking men out there, Becs and baby, you'll have no problem attracting those bees to the honeypot."

"All men are dicks." Beca mumbled again. "100% dicks."

"Well, that's the best bit about them," Stacie grinned. A loud ping came through. "Oh, something from Amy." Stacie clicked on the email. "Oh my. Becs, you've GOT to see this."

"I don't really want to see Amy's pictures," Beca said. "The last one she send of double dick dude broke me." Beca shuddered at the mental image. She could never, ever unsee it. She was sure she would need some sort of expensive therapy after seeing that.

"No. No. Some new talent at Reception," Stacie said, concentrating hard at the pics Amy sent through. "Nice ass, too. She marked it VLEP, Becs. You're gonna like that."

Beca scoffed. "Whose meeting?"

"Benji."

"There you go. Probably Benji's thang."

"No. Amy said her gaydar didn't bleep. And Benji said no."

"Eh. Could mean anything." Beca said dismissively. She picked up her bags. "Gotta go."

She picked up her ruined tshirt, ready to stuff it into her bag.

"Leave that," Stacie said, going over and taking the tshirt out of her hand. She held it out by shoulders, looking at it speculatively. "Actually this looks kinda interesting with the stain." Stacie went to the nearest mannequin and tugged the shirt over. "Kind of post industrial, raw punk meets high fashion?"

Beca shook her head at her friend, not understanding a word she said. "Okayyy... leave that with you." Stacie just waved her away as she started to add more pieces of clothing and accessories to the mannequin, now completely absorbed in her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Harris &amp; Harris Building, Reception<strong>

Jesse Swanson sat down, cooling his heels at Reception. It had been a surreal sort of morning. He had planned to come in early to Harris & Harris and perhaps take her out to breakfast but that coffee accident happened. He had to stop at Barney's and bought another shirt. The old one was a total write off.

His phone beeped.

_You here yet?_

Jesse smiled and quickly replied back - _Yep_

_Be on your best behaviour._

Jesse chuckled - _Don't I always? Sorry I can't take you out for breakfast._

_No problem. Busy morning. _

_See you later?_

The reply came a while later_. Maybe._

"Who's that dish?"Marc St. James whispered to Amy, checking out the man sitting down at Reception. The lanky personal assistant draped himself on the Reception desk and brushed his already perfectly coiffed hair aside. "He looks delicious."

"Hands off, Marc," Amy said, poking him in the rib. "He's Benji."

"Ugh. Benji? That's boring," Marc pouted. "Are you sure we can't bring him up to MODE? Amanda will eat him alive. Or me. I don't mind sharing."

"Back off, St. James." Amy warned. "Applebaum might look all soft and gooey but you don't want to mess with that boy. He's a magician. He can make you disappear."

Marc was still ogling at the talent on that seat and sighed, "I suppose I better get my ass up to Wilhemina. She's on a warpath about next month's cover. Honestly, that Daniel Mea..."

"Don't mention that name in front of me!"

Marc looked down in surprise at the hard look on Amy's face. She looked like she could break him into two. "Oh right. Beca. That angry alt girl. Sorry." He quickly apologised and stood up. "I'm going to go. There's a new PA starting with Dan... with.. erm.. umm... new PA starting. By the name of Betty Suarez. See you later, Ames."

Marc St. James walked passed that delicious morsel on the seat and gave him his best flirtatious smile. Jesse smiled back, frowning a little before going back to texting on his phone.

"Jesse Swanson?"

Jesse looked up to see an earnest looking man with curly hair, smiling down at him. He stood up quickly.

"Yes. You must be Benjamin Applebaum," he said, offering out his hand.

"Just Benji please." Benji replied, shaking Jesse's hand. He looked over his shoulder. "Thanks Ames! I'll take Room 2. Now, would you follow me please?"

Benji walked deeper into the office, along a corridor with Jesse following behind. He stopped in front of a door and went into the room. The door was closed and then they both stood facing each other, grinning.

"Oh god, Jesse! So good to see you, bro!" Benji said. "It must have been years."

They went into a fist bump and man hug. Jesse was chuckling as he got out of the hug.

"Hey roomie. So Benji then? Not Mr. Applebaum here?"

"Don't be stupid, man. Of course, it's Benji," the other man said, sitting down on the nearest chair. Jesse sat opposite him, still grinning. Benji looked at the file he had with him. "Bro, what are you getting into? I've never seen Mr. Harris Senior so excited."

Jesse smiled depreciatingly. "I know what I'm doing."

Benji was still reading off the file but he nodded. "Yeah. You always seem to have everything together. Right from college." He made a few notes with the fountain pen he took from his inner pocket. "Right. Full works for you, bro, starting from the bottom at the Post Room. You are going to have fun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Office of Decibel magazine<strong>

"Becaaaa! Get in here."

Beca nearly jumped at the sound of her editor hollering her name down the corridor. Ok. She can do this. Beca straightened up and strode down the corridor, her new boots clicking a staccato on the wooden floor.

"You wanna see me, chief?" she said mildly. Noah Adams was sitting behind his desk, the Book spread out before him. He glanced up and motioned her to come over.

"Where have you been?" Noah said crossly. "You should have been here two hours ago."

"You did send me to cover that Bieber," Beca said equally crossed.

"And where's the piece?" Noah demanded. "That needs to go online pronto. It's all over online. These fangirls are voracious, Becs. We need to be up there, on the front."

"Cool it, will ya?" Beca said. "It's all done. Check your mail."

Noah looked at her doubtfully before swinging his gaze to the numbers on his screen. What he saw made him smile. He smiled even wider at the retweets and size of the hotspots for the click-throughs.

"Good work, Mitchell," Noah said, rubbing his hands in glee. "I knew I could depend on you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Can I go now? I need to work on that Jagger piece?"

"Yeah. Ok. Get that piece on my desk by c.o.p tomorrow," Noah said, going back to the Book in front of him. Beca got up and walked towards the door. "Oh, Beca?"

She stopped and turned to face Noah. He was still examining one particular page and did not look up. "I wanted to tell you two hours ago.." he began casually. ".. you've been promoted to Music Editor. Congratulations."

Beca just as casually nodded and walked out of the room. She slowly walk to her desk and pocketed her phone, before saying to her nearest colleague, "Hey, Jim. I'm going down for a coffee."

Jim looked up and nodded. Beca quickly walked out with a brief smile. Jim thought he could hear Beca screaming out in glee as soon as she walked out of the door. He shook his head – that could not be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the H&amp;H building<strong>

"Oh my god, how do you concentrate working here?"

Jesse could not help but ogled at a few models languidly posing at a photo shoot. Another sashayed past him in nothing but her underwear. Jesse gulped a little, looking away. Benji was already hurrying past and Jesse tried to keep up.

"That's the third floor. Most of MODE and RUNWAY are up on the top two floors. Other magazine titles on fourth, fifth and sixth. Staff cafe on first. Your pass is good for everywhere. You'll get your head round the place in no time," Benji droned on as he pressed for the elevator. The elevator arrived and they went inside. Benji pressed a button. "Now Mr. Harris ask to see you soonest after we have lunch. But before that, we have to get you to The Closet."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and Benji had to laugh. "Dude, I'm out of the closet for ages. This is a different thing."

The elevator pinged open and Jesse was again hurrying after Benji. Damn, that boy moved fast. He did not remember Benji being this quick back in college. He turned a corner and walked up to a door. Benji swiped his access card and keyed in his passcode and the door slid open.

"Whoa. This is definitely a closet," Jesse remarked, looking round at the clothes and accessories available in that room.

"Damn, Stacie's not here. She must have popped up for lunch," Benji said, after looking quickly round "Well, I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow a few things. OK, what size are you?"

"What?" Jesse said, confused.

"Need to change that suit. Coffee stains down your trousers, Jesse."

Jesse looked down. He thought his dark suit had hidden the stains well. When he looked up, Benji was already thrusting a dark blue suit at him, with matching shirt and tie. Armani. Nice. Jesse was changing into the new suit when Benji's phone rang.

"Benji here." He listened intently to the phone before rubbing his temples. "Jesus, ok. I'll be up soon. Just make sure they are separated. Blood is impossible to clean off silk carpets."

He ended the call and looked up at Jesse. "Bro, I've got to go head off a crisis. Are you OK to go for lunch on your own? I'll meet you back at Reception in an hour."

"Yeah, sure."

Benji left him still trying to put on his tie. The Closet was massive and Jesse looked round trying to work his head round the amount of stuff in that room. His attention was caught by a tshirt on a mannequin. A Sex Pistols tshirt with what looked like a coffee stain on a mannequin, now pinned and tucked and sleeves artfully ripped, with what looked like a leather short skirt with chains.

Jesse frowned a little.

That was a bizarre coincidence.

Ok.

He quickly sent a text . _Lunch?_

_No. W is being a bitch. _

Jesse smiled_. You're a bigger one. Get in there._

_Thank you. _

He slid the phone back into his pocket. The suit fitted like a dream. Jesse went up the elevator and got off on what he thought was the ground floor, except it opened out to a corridor. He got out, a little puzzled and walked down the corridor. Did him and Benji walk down this way?

He was trying to remember the way back to Reception. Maybe that blonde Aussie receptionist could help. He was already hopelessly lost. Jesse backtracked a little.

Ok. That way was to the photo studios on the third. Surely this way was to Reception?

He turned round sharply.

And walked straight into another cup of coffee.

He yelped. That coffee was hot.

But his yelp was drowned by the voracious swearing coming from the other person. Jesse stood stock still, too surprised to feel the liquid seeping into his new shirt. A tiny brunette was in front of him, swearing to high heaven, desperately trying to wipe down her black leather jacket with her hands.

It was the same brunette.

The same tiny, cute brunette he walked into this morning.

She was cursing like a sailor and Jesse had to chuckle at how angry she was. He shouldn't but it was just too cute seeing such a small person so angry. Then she raised her baby blues to glare at him and Jesse quickly shut his mouth.

"What the fuck? You!"

It was spat out with such vehemence that Jesse immediately thought of protecting his balls. And his throat. Just in case.

"Urm.. yeah. Sorry?"

She threw him a look of such loathing that Jesse stepped back. He patted his pockets, futilely trying to find a napkin or handkerchief to help. She was already taking off her jacket, shaking it violently to get rid of the coffee.

"Stacie is going to KILL me," the little brunette was swearing now. "Do you understand what you have done? This is a Valentino, for fuck's sake. You don't pour coffee on a Valentino!"

Jesse did not hear a word.

Because he was too busy staring.

At that top. That rack. That pale skin.

"Oh my god! You are an idiot," the lady seemed to be saying. Jesse was too fixated on her plump red lips to hear properly. She wasn't wearing that shade lipstick when he bumped into her this morning. Nor that tight top. And her hair was different. And she had a cat?

But it was the same girl. He was sure of that. No one swore that much.

She was huffing loudly now, still angry. Jesse didn't mind. She can be angry all she want. Just as long as he could stand there, staring at her.

"Just get out of my way."

She brushed past him angrily and Jesse stepped aside to let her through. He was still staring. She walked away, brown hair swinging, perfect ass in tight jeans, her high heeled boots clicking. Jesse sighed seeing that flower tattoo on her shoulder, barely covered by the straps on her top.

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> _I know. I know. What am I doing starting a new story? I am a bad person. OK, I'm sure it's obvs but this one is set in a publishing house, Harris & Harris. H&H (for short) owns several magazines - MODE, Runway, Decibel and other titles. Most of the Bellas and Trebles work there in one capacity or another. It's not really a mash-up of Ugly Betty and The Devil Wears Prada; although some of the characters in the other stories will pop round to say a few lines._

_Aaaannnd there is a reason why this story is rated M :) _

**Anyone wanted to hazard a guess what Code 408 and VLEP stand for?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Hello I love you  
><em>_Won't you tell me your name  
><em>_Hello I love you  
><em>_Let me jump in your game_

_She's walking down the street  
><em>_Blind to every eye she meets  
><em>_Do you think you'll be the guy  
><em>_to make the Queen of the angels sigh?_

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, Jesse Swanson moved round the H&amp;H building and just as Benji predicted, he got his head round the place quick enough. Getting his head round the H&amp;H business, however, was something else. The number of titles H&amp;H had under its belt was mind-boggling enough; let alone the various other enterprises that came under H&amp;H Corp.<p>

Jesse ran his eyes down the report in front of him, digesting its contents. The numbers were beginning to morph in front of his eyes and he had to stop staring at them for a second. He was used to this. He did this for a living and he would find what was wrong with this picture. Nothing thrilled Jesse Swanson more than to work through a challenge.

Like trying to find out where that sexy brunette worked.

She had to work somewhere in H&H. He knew that. It was more than a coincidence that he saw that cat, that coffee stained Sex Pistols tshirt and bumping into her for the second time that day. He had tried to work out where. He had not seen her around either in the staff canteen or any of the common areas H&H staff used.

No. That was a lie.

He did saw her once.

He was on the mezzanine looking down on the building's main reception and there she was, hair flicked back, all attitude, all swagger, striding across the marble floor towards the exit. She cut a swathe through the usual throng of people at the busy reception and seemed to be immune to the admiring looks thrown by 90% of the males in that space. By the time he reached the ground floor and out of the exit doors, she was already gone.

He did discreetly popped round to both MODE and RUNWAY to find her. Well, with the way she was dressed in Valentino, that kick-ass fuck me boots and that runway walk, she should be in the fashion rags, right?

Nope. Not even a ghost of a shadow.

The only thing he got with his forays into MODE was an overenthusiastic, flirtatious welcome from a man-eater named Amanda. He could spot them a mile away. She looked so disappointed when he said he was looking for a short girl with dark hair and actually scowled before buzzing for someone. Jesse had thought he found the mysterious brunette, only to find a perky girl with black hair and braces by the name of Betty asking what she could help him with.

And at RUNWAY, of course, there was Aubrey. He couldn't quite say he was looking for a particular girl with Aubrey around. She would be suspicious.

"Well, Jesse, what do you think?"

He quickly snapped back into the room. Benji was looking at him expectantly. Jesse busied himself by doodling a little on his pad, like he was in deep thought. He could ask Benji, of course. Benji would know. But Jesse Swanson was supposed to be on his best behaviour. He could not let his guard down and slide into his old habits.

"There is so much to learn," Jesse said slowly, his mind racing ahead.

"Yes, you can see by the figures, H&H is in good shape. But both MODE and RUNWAY are haemorrhaging money - " Benji continued.

"Yes. I can see that. What about the circulation figures and advertising revenue for the last twelve months?"

"I'll get Bumper to send those through to you." Benji said, making a note.

"I need a breakdown on all operating costs as well."

"OK." Benji made another note. "Are you alright with all the other aspects?"

"I need to see more than just figures, Benji. I think I need to be on the ground more. Perhaps spend a few days at each department?" Jesse mused.

"That's not a bad idea," Benji replied. "That'll give you an overview of the place."

Jesse looked at the sheaf of papers in front of him, running a finger down the list of shared functions in the corporation and found a likely contender. "Everyone use the same Post Room?"

"Yes, that's in-house. One of the cost-saving we did some years back."

"Let's start there."

"You want to work in the post room?"

"Yes. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>In Decibel's office, a few days later<strong>

_Bieber's music can only be described as a cross between an angry cockatoo on steroids and a flatulent bulldog._

Beca re-read what she typed. There was no way Noah would let her print that but she felt a little satisfaction typing it. She loved her job; she really did. Noah let her get away with most things but if she were to post that online under the Decibel account, the amount of Beliebers who would trash them will probably break the internet.

_Hmm... maybe I should start a parody account - _Beca grinned a little at that thought.

"What are you up to?"

Jim's voice intruded into her pleasant thoughts

"What? Nothing," Beca said, quickly wiping her grin off and concentrating on her Mac screen. Jim was still looking at her. _Suspicious fucker _– Beca thought, her hand already moving to her phone to open her Twitter account. Setting up a new parody one took only minutes.

"These came for Noah," Jim said, dropping a large envelope. "But since you did the dirty copy this time round - "

Beca nodded, sliding a letter opener into the envelope and extracting the document. Her eyes ran quickly through it and Beca frowned deeply. What the fuck is this? Beca picked up the phone receiver and started to punch a number she knew by heart. "CR, it's me. Yeah. I got the copy. What the hell is this? This was not what I sent off the other day."

Beca hated to be so bitchy to one of her oldest mate but the copy she just received was all wrong. She was sure she posted the ones with all the dirty edits done by Noah and a bunch of other editors. She had been very careful about that. None of the edits were present in the final proof she had in front of her.

"That's the lastest one I've got, sugar," CR said from the other line. "I did thought it was a little weird there were not that many changes."

This was a disaster. A freaking disaster. They would be running late to print. Her first ever doing the main edit; she could NOT fuck this up.

"Are you sure you didn't get the latest one I sent?" Beca bleated, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Nope. That's the only one," said CR.

Beca's hand scrambled round her desk and closed triumphantly on a slip of paper.

"It's ok, CR," Beca said, smiling a little evilly now. "Looks like Post room cocked up. Guess what I'm going to do next?"

* * *

><p>He heard the commotion first before Bob, the post room supervisor, ran into the annex, sweating profusely. Jesse looked up at Bob frantically running through the records in the system before thumbing through the dead letters. Dead because they could not read the address or the address does not exist or incomplete.<p>

"You OK, Bob?" Jesse said, coming over to offer some help. Bob's face was deathly pale. Jesse had only spend about three days there and although Bob sometimes suffered from B.O, he was nice and Jesse did like him. Bob looked like he needed oxygen at this stage.

"No time to explain. Help me find this one!" Bob hissed, passing the receipt slip to Jesse. He took one look and remembered the envelope. The scrawl was so bad they could not make out whom it was for or from which department the envelope was from. He drew the envelope out from the pile.

"Oh thank god," Bob muttered, grabbing the envelope.

"Hey..let me take the blame for this." Jesse said magnanimously, trying to take the envelope back. He felt a little bad at how distressed Bob looked.

"No. You don't understand who this is from." Bob said weakly, his hands already making sweat stains on the envelope.

"It's fine," Jesse said cheerily taking the envelope from him and stepping out of the annex to the main post area.

Only to be met with a 110 pounds of pure fury, with brown hair and blue eyes.

They stared at each other in silence.

Beca was first to drew a breath.

Because she wanted to scream in frustration.

But instead she breathed in deeply and said slowly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jesse finally found his voice back. "Hey, we meet again."

Beca just closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Are you the idiot who messed up my proofs?"

Her voice was hard like diamonds.

"Umm.. we couldn't read the handwriting," Jesse said, showing the front of the envelope to her. "And I don't know who to check the address with."

Seeing Beca silently looking at the untidy scrawl in front of the envelope, Jesse spoke up again. "Is that your handwriting? You should really use Block Capitals, you know. This envelope could end up anywhere. Better still, you should use pre-made labels. And add a return label. So if anything like this happened, we could trace it back to sender - "

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Jesse stopped his verbal diarrhoea.

"Have you ever thought about tracing the receipt slip, you moron? You could see that envelope was from Decibel. You could come up and ask us."

Her reasoning was faultless and Jesse felt a little foolish now.

"I supposed we could have done that." he conceded. "I hope this is not urgent?"

Beca sighed. She took a pen on the counter and wrote down the address, very clearly and in block capitals this time. She waved the slip in front of Jesse.

"Now listen here. This envelope is super urgent and needs to be delivered to this address yesterday," she said, frighteningly calm. "So get off your ass and stop playing Mario Kart with Bob in that annex over there and get this delivered by bike in the next five minutes. Do you understand?"

There was something incredibly chilling in the way she spoke.

"Now I am going upstairs and I am going to call the printers in the next half hour," she continued still in that chilling tone. "And if this envelope is not there in front of Cynthia-Rose, I am going to come down and have your balls for breakfast. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Beca just gave him one final stare before stalking away.

It was quiet for a moment and Bob peeped through the crack at the doorway. _Oh god _– Bob thought – _the new boy had gone mental. That scary Beca Mitchell had broke him. He was just standing there smiling. What am I going to tell Benji?_

"Jesse?" Bob squeaked worriedly. "You ok?"

Jesse turned, smiling at him, his hands turning the envelope repeatedly "Yeah. Couldn't be better."

* * *

><p><strong>H&amp;H Staff canteen<strong>

"It's like some sort of joke, Amy," Beca groused, carrying her tray through the line. Amy was munching on a breadstick. "He popped up so many times into the office yesterday; it's not even funny. I had to stay out of the office all day to avoid him. I swear he is like some sort of bad luck cloud."

"A hot bad luck cloud." Amy said, mouth full with breadstick.

"Who are we talking about?" Stacie chimed in. She cut the queue shamelessly and stood next to Beca. No one dared to say anything.

"That hot VLEP dude, Jesse Swanson," Amy replied. "He's hanging round Decibel like a bad luck cloud."

"A hot bad luck cloud," Stacie agreed. Amy shot Beca a triumphant look.

Beca just muttered under her breath. She had a chicken salad on her tray but felt like chomping on a full burger at the moment. Ah what the heck? Beca ordered the burger and walked to the nearest empty table with Stacie and Amy following suit.

"He's so hot, though, Beca," Stacie said, continuing their conversation. She popped some Tater Tots into her mouth. "I don't see a ring. He smells single. And everyone was saying how nice he is."

"Eh." Beca answered, sinking her teeth into the juicy burger. "Not interested."

"Even Chloe approves," Amy said, slurping a spoonful of tomato soup and munching on some hard cheddar cheese.

Beca nearly choked on her next bite. "Chloe? What does Chloe have to do with this?"

"We have to send her pics. Ummm.. for research purposes," Amy said, not meeting Beca's eyes.

"Don't even think of it." Beca said sharply.

"What?" Both Stacie and Amy said innocently.

"Not going to happen," Beca said, knowing that they were thinking about. She waved at a girl standing by the pasta station, looking a little lost. "Andrea! Andy! Come sit with us."

Andrea Sachs gratefully made her way over and joined their table. "Thanks," she said, smiling a little nervously in relief. "No one seems to eat proper food here. Thanks for asking me to sit with you."

Beca just shook her head and said, "You know everyone right? Amy and Stacie. Guys, Andy just started as the newest PA to Cassandra Harris at Runway. Can we all raise a glass in commiseration?"

Andrea laughed as the girls clinked glasses and looked at her with mock sadness. "Thank you for that. It's not been that bad, really."

"The six a.m. calls have not started yet," Stacie said sagely and Beca nodded in agreement. "So how's Aubrey?"

"She's ok," Andrea said, fiddling with her fork. "She's very.. umm... protective of Cassandra."

"That's one way of putting it," Beca said. She put her burger down. "Aubrey's been Cassandra's 1st assistant for as long as I can remember. She could have gone off to any other titles by now."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So which department is Jesse in by the way?" Stacie then asked Amy. "I thought he was in the Post room but then he was in Circulation with Bumper and then Accounts. And I thought I saw up him up in Editorial at RUNWAY."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "He's anywhere and everywhere. Ask Benji. He'll know."

Stacie was about to pop another Tater Tot into her mouth when her phone rang loudly. Stacie quickly opened the message and the Tater Tot dropped onto the tray. "Shit. Fuck. Bell end!"

"What is it?" The girls were all now looking at the normally unflappable Stacie.

"Andy, we've got to go," Stacie said, quickly getting up. "Cassandra just moved the runthrough half an hour early. Which means we are already fifteen minutes late. What are you doing? Just leave those there! Ames and Beca can clear it for us."

The two girls hurried off to the elevator. Amy just nonchalantly picked up the Tater Tots from Stacie's tray and ate it. "Fashion girls. So highly strung," she muttered, shaking her head. Beca just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>She holds her head so high<br>__Like a statue in the sky  
><em>_Her arms are wicked and her legs are long  
><em>_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
><em>_Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
><em>_Do you hope to make her see you, fool?  
><em>_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel_

**Elevator going up**

She shouldn't have eaten that burger. It tasted heavenly but she was feeling so full now. And this stupid heavy ass box was not helping. Beca shifted the box in her arms. Noah had asked her to retrieve some past copies of Decibel as well as some old finance reports. Something about an audit. Why they did not already digitise all these Beca did not know. It would have saved her a trip down to the bowels of the building and having to haul this heavy box up all those floors.

The elevator pinged loudly and stopped at the next floor. The few people in the elevator surged forward to the exit, talking loudly amongst themselves. One jostled into Beca as she exit and she nearly snapped at her. Beca bit down her rude retort at the last minute and just gave that rude woman a baleful glare.

The door was about to close when a hand came round stopping the door.

And Jesse Swanson walked in.

"Hey."

Great. Just great. Just when she was feeling gross and fat, she had to run into Jesse Swanson. And damn, does he looked good in that suit.

Beca was hoping that if she ignore him, he would not speak to her. No such luck. He was smiling at her and leant across to press the button for his floor. He leant in too close and pressed into the box she was holding. Beca had to shift the box a little as it threatened to slip from her grasp.

"Oh sorry," he was saying now. "That looks heavy. Can I help you with it?"

He was a little too close. And smiling so prettily. It must be illegal for guys to have such a pretty smile. Wait. What?

Beca cleared her throat. "I got it."

He stood close, still looking at her. "Umm.. so I didn't make a good impression. Shall we start again? I'm Jesse, by the way."

Beca was looking up at the rising number on the display panel. Can this lift move any slower?

"I know," she replied, trying to sound dismissive. Like he was sooooo insignificant and not worth her time.

Hah! Burn!

Hang on. That didn't sound right. It sounded that she made it her business to find out who he was. Damn it! And he caught on because he was chuckling lowly now. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

They rode in silence for a moment before he spoke up again.

"I don't know whether you know this," he started. "But you've got a ketchup smear on your cheek."

What? She had what?

Beca turned her head to look at her reflection on the elevator's stainless steel wall and nearly groaned out loud. He was right. There was a dried up ketchup smear ran right across her right cheek. Must be from that burger she scoffed down just now. Beca tried letting go of the box with her right hand to wipe that smear away but the box wobbled dangerously and she nearly dropped it. She had to clutch it again with both hands.

He was laughing now. "Here, let me help."

He stepped closer and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Beca gave him the stare of death. The one that would have made even The Rock think twice about approaching. But Jesse Swanson was a made of sterner stuff.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help."

He was still standing close to her. Beca nodded irately. He brought his thumb up to his mouth, licked it and rubbed the smear away.

"There. All gone," his voice a husky whisper.

He was standing far too close. Why was he standing so close? In his well fitting suit and tie, the jacket hanging perfectly from his wide shoulders, his muscly chest evident under that shirt. And goddamnit, Amy was right. His voice was like ear porn.

The elevator pinged loudly again The door opened and Mr. Harris Senior, CEO and owner of Harris & Harris Corp. walked in. Beca stepped back quickly. "Good afternoon Mr. Harris," she mumbled.

Mr. Harris Senior raised his eyes to look at Beca and nodded in recognition. He then looked at Jesse and smiled widely, "Jesse! Good to see you, son."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Harris."

"How are you finding H&H, son?"

"It's great, sir," Jesse replied. He threw a sidealong glance before smiling. "Everyone's been really friendly."

"Good. Good." Mr. Harris Snr. replied. "Where have you been so far?"

Jesse rattled off the departments he had spent some time with. Beca pretended to be interested in the elevator buttons but she was eavesdropping shamelessly. Hmm. Who would have thought that idiot was so well connected? Here he was chatting with Mr. Harris Snr. like a long lost son. They were sharing a joke now, laughing in between them.

"Sounds like you are getting a handle on H&H, son," Mr Harris Snr was saying. He then chortled a little before lifting an eyebrow. "I;m surprised you are not spending most of your time up at RUNWAY."

"I try not to, sir. Don't want to get distracted."

At that precise moment, that stupid, heavy box gave way. Beca yelped a little in surprise as all the contents of the box fell all over the elevator floor. Oh god, can this get any MORE embarrassing?

She was on her knees scrambling to put everything back in the box. And another pair of were now busy helping her. The door pinged on her floor just as Beca quickly stuffed the last of the papers into the box.

"Let me carry this for you."

His voice was like velvet next to her ear. Beca just huffed and picked up the box. She stood up, grasping the box tight, praying it would not give way again.

"I said I got it."

With that, Beca tossed her hair back and strode away from the elevator. And for the second time, Jesse Swanson watched her walked away yet again.

**_Hello. I want you. I need my baby_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> _Hello I love you by The Doors. There's a version sung by Finn (the late Cory Monteith) but I prefer the original._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So what's her deal?"

Benji looked up at Jesse who was sitting next to him at the bar. They were having a beer, catching up right after work. The place was a popular hangout for H&H staff and was filling up fast but Benji could see where Jesse's eyes were. They were right across the bar, focussed on a group of girls, who were merrily laughing and drinking away.

Benji clocked the familiar faces; looking at each in turn. There was Amy (Fat Amy to most) and Stacie Conrad. And there was Beca Mitchell. A moment later, another girl with a shock of pink hair joined them and both Jesse and Benji could hear the girls squealing "CR!" before falling on top of the newcomer in a group hug.

Benji watched as Jesse's gaze did not waver from the group

Hmm. Unusual. From his track record, he would have thought Jesse would be more interested in the gaggle of blonde models on the other side.

"Which one?" Benji finally asked.

"That brunette."

"Tall or short?"

"I know Stacie. It's that little firecracker."

Jesse took a sip of his beer, still watching the tiny brunette from across the bar. She was laughing at something that Amy was saying. He had only seen her angry and scowling, which frankly turned him on a little but he couldn't help thinking how different she looked laughing - eyes sparkling, head thrown back , face wreathed with the biggest smile. He wished he was the one making her laugh like that. That would be amazing.

He had never met anyone like her.

Jesse did not like to brag but girls were usually not that immune to his charms. A half smile, a friendly voice, a little flattery followed by a lingering look and they were usually putty in his hands. But this girl was impenetrable. Ok, he did met her in the worst possible way - spilling coffee over her not once, but twice, then stupidly mixing up her post. He did try in that elevator but she was just so... just so... stubborn.

"So what's her deal?" Jesse asked again, finishing up his beer. Jesse caught the bartender's eye and ordered two more; one for him and another for Benji.

Benji was silent, thinking how best to say it.

Beca Mitchell.

How can he say it?

Of course, Benji knew about that scandal a year back. He heard what happened between Beca and Daniel Meade, editor-in-chief of MODE no less, whilst she was still working at rival RUNWAY. It should't be that scandalous actually. H&H was such a hotbed of dangerous liaisons and affairs something like what happened between them would be normal. The tragedy was perhaps to Daniel, Beca was just another notch on the bed post. To her, it would have meant so much more; especially if the rumours of a hushed abortion was true. Benji did like Beca and he was sorry that it had to happen to her. And he admired that despite that setback she still came fighting back.

"Dude, that's Beca Mitchell, " Benji finally said. "You don't want to go there."

"What? Why?" Jesse asked, brows knitting together. God, even her name was unusual. "Is she a bunny boiler or something?"

"No, she's sweet, really," Benji said, his face looking just a little sad. "Just don't go there."

Jesse went back to his beer, mulling over what Benji said. Benji looked serious and obviously Benji would know the score, right? Jesse should really heed his warning. His life was complicated enough already as it was. He did not really need another problem to add onto the pile. He should really just behave, do his job and steer clear from any sort of hook ups, casual or not.

Except he just could not stop staring at her.

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't look now. But 408 man at the bar staring at you." Amy was speaking from the corner of her mouth.<p>

"What? Where?" Beca said, immediately looking around.

"I said don't look!" Amy said, exasperated. Beca squinted towards the bar. It was just too crowded and dim; she could not quite make out whom Amy was referring too. She also had quite a few drinks by now.

Beca just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. He's probably checking out Stacie."

"Who?" Stacie chimed in.

"Dude at the bar. Checking you out." Beca said.

"Ooooohhhh. That's Jesse," Stacie replied, now craning her neck to look. "He's so hot but not my type at all. And he's totally checking you out, Becs. Come on! Maybe he's the one to break the seal."

"Seal? Where?" Amy said, looking round. "Man, they should have said it's Bring A Pet night! I could have brought my wallaby."

"No. No." Stacie said, waving her hands about before landing a heavy arm on Beca's shoulders "The B-Meister here had not been laid for a year! Yes, for a whole year! It's about time my girl here get some!"

She said it a bit too loud. Amy and CR were gasping out loud whilst Beca cringed in embarrassment. Fortunately, the bar was far too noisy and Stacie's declaration was swallowed up in all that noise.

"Dude, a whole year?" CR was staring at her in disbelief. "Are you sure it all still works?"

"I know a girl who didn't have sex for a year and her hymen grew back. Twice as thick," Amy whispered seriously. "True story."

"Amy! That's ridiculous. CR, of course it still works!" Beca said to each of her friend in turn. "And Stacie? Don't."

"Aww Beca, I think you should give him a chance," Stacie cooed. "He's practically undressing you with his eyes from over there..."

"Hey girls!"

They all swivelled round to see Amanda Tannen, MODE receptionist tottering up to them in her gravity defying heels.

"Hey Amanda" they all chorused in greeting. It was rather hot in the bar but Amanda was still wearing a thick knee length fur coat in that heat."Not staying long?" Stacie said, gesturing to the coat. "The talent's quite good tonight, if you're on the prowl."

"Umm no," the doozy girl giggled, sipping on her pink Cosmo. "Just a quick drink and I'll be off. I've gotta do a surprise call." She winked at the girls and quickly opened her coat a fraction before pulling it close. She was only wearing racy lingerie underneath.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Amy asked.

Stacie's warning look came a little too late.

"Who else but Daniel Meade?" Amanda giggled with a wink. "I'm doing a charity fuck tonight, girls. The poor boy has needs after all. And that new PA, Betty Suarez, is a train wreck; no way he's going to screw her."

Amanda sipped at her cocktail, oblivious to the drop in temperature within the circle. Her phone buzzed and she checked the message, smiling. "Alright, sweeties! My booty's been called. I'm off to get fucked; don't wait up!"

She tottered off and an uneasy silence fell on the group.

Beca downed her drink in one, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "I want to get drunk. I want to dance. And I want to get laid. In that order. See to it, bitches."

* * *

><p>"Wow! Is it always this busy?" Jesse was trying to speak to Benji over the din.<p>

"What?"

"Is it always this busy?" Jesse shouted.

Benji shook his head.

"Nah. Only on karaoke nights!" he hollered back, pointing to the little stage. "Oh look! It's Bumper singing. You've met Bumper."

But Jesse was not paying attention to Benji anymore.

He was looking at where Benji was pointing at but his eyes were caught by the crotch-grabbing sight of Beca Mitchell dancing. Hair swinging, hips swaying, arms thrown up high. Her eyes were closed as if in ecstasy as she danced with wild abandon. They say you could always tell how good a girl is in bed by the way she dances. And seeing Beca Mitchell danced made Jesse Swanson feel many things. Like how he really wanted to get her alone somewhere.

He was not the only one thinking the same because another guy just danced up to her, now holding her on the waist. She looked up at him, smiling but shook her head before putting some distance between them. That pervert was persistent, trying to pull her close by grabbing her ass and grinding closer. Jesse could feel his blood rushing to his ears. He was ready to stride in and haul that creepy fucker off her but then, something comical happened.

Both CR and Amy were dancing closer to that pervert, bumping and grinding into him. He was trapped between the two girls, bouncing in between. The poor guy had the look of abject terror on his face as he was swallowed in the mass of dancers with Amy and CR still grinding into him. And Beca Mitchell walked off the dance floor, laughing.

She was heading towards the bar.

"Umm... I gotta take a leak," Jesse lied to Benji. It was a little unnecessary because Benji was being chatted up at that moment. Jesse slipped away unnoticed and hurried over to the bar. She was trying to catch the bartender's attention but she was so tiny there was no way she could be spotted. So Jesse thought.

"Hey, you need help?" he said, flashing his trademark grin.

Beca Mitchell swung round and met his chocolate eyes. For a moment, he thought she was going to hit him but miraculously, Beca Mitchell didn't.

"No, I got this."

The corner of Jesse's mouth turned up in an exasperated half smile. "Seriously, do you have a problem accepting help?"

She was trying not to smile. "No, I really got this. Watch."

Beca Mitchell tossed her hair back and leant forward onto the bar. And within seconds, the bartender was in front of them.

"Hey Becs, what can I get you?"

"The usual for me, Bill, " Beca said smiling. "And for my gal pal here _(she jerked her head __towards__ Jesse)_ an Appletini?" Bill nearly laughed out loud as Jesse hurriedly said, "Umm...no. A Corona please, with lime."

Bill nodded and went off to make their drinks.

"How did you do that?" Jesse said. "I didn't catch it. How did you get him over so fast?"

Beca just shrugged. "Oh. You know..." She gestured at her chest and Jesse's eyes fell on her impressive rack. And lingered a little too long. She caught him staring.

"Umm..ok" Jesse said, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He looked down sorrowfully at his non-existent boobs. "That move is no good for me then."

She laughed.

A low, throaty sexy laugh.

"No, Not that. Bill plays in a band," she continued. "I review their gigs sometimes. So he wants to stay on my good side."

"Ok." was all he could say. They stood in silence waiting for their drinks and Jesse was now staring at her profile.

"What? Do I have ketchup on my cheek again?"

Beca turned to look at him and he had to laugh.

"No," Jesse said. "It's just...I've never met someone like you."

"You must go out more often," Beca replied, looking amused.

"Trust me. I've been around the block."

"Yeah? Which block? Upper East side?"

It was a jibe but he didn't mind. Just as long as she kept smiling like that. She was looking at him like she was thinking and then she smiled, like she made up her mind.

"I'm Beca, by the way," she said.

Jesse could hardly keep the grin off his face. "I know."

He knew she wanted to laugh but she scoffed lightly instead. Bill came with their drinks and Jesse quickly handed the money over, together with a fat tip. "Let me get this." He picked up her Brave Bull to hand it to her but someone jostled into his back and the drink sloshed a little. This time her reflexes were like a cat and Beca quickly jumped back before he could threw more of the drink onto her.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Jesse was more than a little mortified now. Seriously? Three times? He tried grabbing more napkins off the bar whilst still holding the drink but she closed her hand over his and took the glass away first.

"Ok. Let's put that drink down, shall we?" Beca said, placing the glass back onto the counter before grabbing some tissues and wiping her front. It was only a few drops and she was relatively dry.

"I am usually not this clumsy, I promise," Jesse bleated out. This could not be happening. He was making progress and now he chucked another drink down her? He sure he had blew any chance he had with her. "I swear I don't mean to ruin your clothes every time we meet."

There was a naughty twinkle in her eye. "Well, maybe I should just stop wearing clothes around you then."

_Wait. What?_ - Jesse did not have a come back. He was too surprised - _Is she flirting with me? _Any attempt to answer back was quickly squashed when Amy and CR came barreling into them. "Beca, there you are!" Amy squealed. She gave Jesse a look and smiled appreciatively, "Hey there, hottie." Between what Beca said just now and the accompanying mental image and Amy's suggestive look, Jesse found himself blushing. And he had not blushed for a long time.

"Your turn on the mic, dude," CR was saying now.

"What? Already?" Beca groaned.

"Yep, Amy chose the song."

"Oh god, I need some liquid courage," Beca declared. She gulped as much of her drink as she could before striding towards the small stage. The girls followed suit together with Jesse.

"What's happening?" Jesse asked.

"Roulette K-ok. A thing we used to play at college," Amy replied with a huge grin. "We choose the song. She'll only knows what song it is when she's up there."

Jesse was grinning, looking at that badass rock and roll girl striding up the stage and taking the mic. "Please tell me you chose something like One Direction. Or Barry Manilow," he begged.

"Eh. Too late for that," Amy said. "Come. You have to stand here." Amy was pulling him forward through the crowd, towards the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gents, we now have Beca singing..." the MC was now saying. "...oh, we have a karaoke roulette here. Good luck, Beca." Loud whoops and cheers were coming up from the crowd. CR and Stacie was already there in front when Amy barrelled through with Jesse in tow; all of them squashed up by the front of the stage now.

Beca was making a face at her friends.

There was an expectant hush as the first notes of the song came through the speakers and the words came into the screen. Amy, Stacie and CR were laughing hard now. Harder still when Beca's face slid into horror as she silently mouthed "No!" But Beca had to quickly recover and launched into the song.

_I threw a wish in the well_  
><em>(Amy, I'm going to kill you) ...never tell<em>  
><em>I look to you as I fell<em>  
><em>And now you're in my way<em>

The crowd was now jumping and cheering. Jesse was staring up at Beca, looking mutinous as she sang the second verse. The girls were laughing so hard in between singing snatches of the song. He had to laugh. She was looking a little resigned to the song choice now.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
><em>(Amy!) - for a kiss<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this,<em>  
><em>But now you're in my way<em>

But then she stared straight down at him with a half smile and a knowing look.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where do you think you're going, baby?<em>

And she belted it out.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_  
><em>But here's my number, so call me, maybe<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right at you, baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me, maybe<em>

She was giving all she's got. The crowd responded, singing out the song, jumping in time to the music and despite himself, Jesse found himself singing and dancing along. It was infectious.

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

The applause that came when she finally finished was deafening. Beca placed the mic back and jumped off the stage, straight into her friends who squealed as they caught her.

"You! I am going to kill you, Amy," Beca bellowed, holding the blonde's face in between her hands.

"Eh. You love me really," said the blonde. "CR, it's Stacie's turn next. Come on, I need your help to choose an appropriately embarrassing song."

"Where's Stacie?" Beca asked, noticing the statuesque brunette was nowhere near.

"Ummm... She was here just now." Amy said. "Ok. See you later."

The girls hastily made their exit and Beca was suddenly aware she was now alone with Jesse, who was looking at her with something akin to awe.

"That was amazing," Jesse piped up, eyes twinkling. "You were amazing! I didn't know you could sing."

"There's plenty you don't know about me." Beca said, smiling.

"What?"

The noise had picked up again when someone else took the mic and the next song started. Beca tiptoed, bringing her mouth nearer to his ear. He leant down a little.

"I said there's plenty you don't know about me."

The crowd was getting ridiculous and she nearly toppled over when someone bumped into her. Jesse's arm shot out to steady her but even after she found her balance, his hand did not move from her waist.

"Yeah?" Jesse replied. "Maybe I can find out? Over coffee? I owe you two already."

He could feel her body shaking with laughter. His fingers felt the soft skin on her waist where her tshirt had ridden up. She was stretching up to speak into his ear again.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Ok," he said, not giving up. "I take that number then. Perhaps we can hang out sometime?"

"No. That was just a song."

"Just so you know, I won't take my time with the call. I'll call you, like straightaway."

She was still laughing, her breath puffing on his neck. She was flushed right against him now in that crowded space and when she stretched up to speak to him again, he could feel the softness of her breast brushing against him.

"Still no."

"What? Do you, like, say no to everything?" Jesse said, frowning down at her.

She was cracking up. "No."

He was shaking his head, trying to figure out this rather enchanting brunette he was holding in his arm. She was smiling up at him.

"It very much depends on the question," she spoke into his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Like if you asked me whether I want to get out of here, I'll say yes."

* * *

><p>They were hardly out of the side door. He had asked and she said yes and minutes later, they were heading towards the exit, spilling out into the dark alley, arms already entangled, lips locked into messy kisses. She broke the kiss and pulled his hand down towards the exit but he pulled her back, trapping her in his arms again as he kissed her ferociously. She tasted of tequila and coffee and Jesse could not get enough. He was backing her up against the wall and she was moaning into the kiss.<p>

"One for the road," he mumbled into her neck, biting into the sensitive skin. She was running her hands all over his sides, pulling his shirt out and slipping her hands in. Jesse groaned at the touch of her hot hands gliding on his skin, His hands was already underneath her shirt, questing for that creamy, soft breasts he had imagined earlier. His hands found them - so firm, yet soft. So heavy yet so pliant. Then he swiped the nubs of her hardened nipples and the moan coming out of her made his knees weak.

He pushed her up higher against that brick wall, wanting to taste that incredible soft flesh he held in his hands just now. Beca wrapped her legs round his waist, leaning back, gasping against the wall. Her tshirt was roughly pushed up and she looked down at the incredibly sexy sight of his dark head bent over her breasts, his mouth feasting on one hard nipple after another.

It must be because she had not done this for some time. It must have been the alcohol but the way his mouth was pulling mercilessly at her nipples, hands squeezing her breasts, the way he was pressing her against this wall, Beca suddenly felt herself building towards the peak.

"Don't stop," she gasped, her fingers threading through his brown locks.

He was biting now, small bites with a bit of teeth and Beca felt that urgent tugging in her loins. And when he swiped his soft tongue to soothe the bites on her nipples, Beca yelled out loud. Her eyes rolled back, her body shuddered and spasmed. She could only held on tight as she rode that short, sharp orgasm.

And when that petered out, Beca opened her eyes, a little flustered at her reaction. He was looking up at her in wonder. "Did you just came?" he said, his voice rough. When she nodded, he stared at her, eyes dilated. "That was so fucking hot." He went back to kissing her hard, mouth roving on her neck and chest. Beca wanted nothing more than to feel him now.

"Your turn. Let me down."

He nodded, settling her onto the ground. It was his turn to be pressed against the wall as she kissed and bit his neck. Her supple fingers found his belt buckle and within seconds, his belt and fly was undone, her hand slipping in, closing around his hardness.

Her hand was soft yet glided with some firmness over the head of his dick, teasing that sensitive spot along his shaft. She was stroking along his entire shaft now, finger and thumb catching on the head at each downward stroke. Jesse closed his eyes, groaning, wondering how long he could last.

"Hey,'" she said softly. Jesse opened her eyes and then watched as she locked eyes with him and slowly licked the palm of her hand before stroking him again. And he shuddered under her hand, now slick with her saliva.

His mind was in a complete haze.

Then he heard it. His phone ringing. And rang. And rang.

Beca removed her hand but tried to move away but he grabbed her back. "No, ignore that." He rasped urgently, pulling her hand back. She nodded and continued the amazing thing she did with her hand, her mouth latching on his neck and Jesse groaned hard.

And his stupid phone had to ring again.

He reached for his phone, intending to shut it off until he saw the caller ID.

"I'm so sorry. I have to take this," Jesse said regretfully. He was fully expecting her to step away in a huff but she was smiling a little evil smile at him instead. And she knelt in front of him.

"Oh my god," he stuttered out as soon as her hands freed his hardness and her mouth closed over it. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, feeling the soft wetness of her mouth, sucking hard, moving up and down along his shaft, her hand twisting gently at the base. His hand on her cheek, fingers tangled in her hair. He was about to clutch at her head to guide her speed with his other hand when he realised he was still holding on to his phone and it was still ringing.

He answered the call. "Yeah?"

"Jesse, where are you?" Aubrey's voice came through.

"Umm..." He started before muttering "oh god, fuck!" under his breath because she was speeding up. He could feel the sensitive area underneath his shaft gliding along the soft bed of her tongue.

"Jesse! Are you still there?"

"Umm..yeah. I'm at the bar nearby."

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"What?" Jesse replied hazily. He could not think straight. Between feeling the rough wall behind him, in this dark alley, having his dick sucked off by the sexiest girl alive and trying to stay coherent on the phone, it was without a doubt, the most exciting sexual experience he had in a long time.

And fuck, he could himself hitting the back of her throat.

"Jesse! What's happening?"

"Umm..I'm.." He tried. God, he's not going to last much longer. "I'm coming... Gimme.. gimme ten minutes."

She was relentless on his dick. And he was trying to stifle this groan coming out.

"You'll be here in ten?" Aubrey demanded.

"Yes, I'll... I'll come up to RUNWAY," he breathed out with whatever control he had. "See you soon, Aubrey."

Jesse ended the call and dropped his phone, not caring where it landed. He couldn't stifle that groan anymore. Both his hands clutched desperately at her head. "Don't stop, baby. I'm so close."

But she stopped. And stood up.

Jesse blinked with confusion. Why did she stop? That was amazing and he was so close. She was standing apart, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and staring at him.

"Baby, why did you stop?" he murmured huskily, trying to pull her back against him.

"Was that Aubrey?" she said, her eyes hard as flint. "Was that Aubrey Posen?"

Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. Why the hell did he mentioned another girl's name when he was getting the most incredible blowjob of his life?

"No, Beca. It's not like that," he stammered.

"Sorry. I can't do this." She was backing and turning away now.

"Beca, wait."

She was walking away far too quickly. Jesse straightened up, intending to run after her.

"Beca, please wait."

He then realised his phone was somewhere on the ground and his goods were still hanging out. Jesse quickly tucked himself in as best as he could. She was already at the end of the alley onto the street.

"Beca!" He shouted after her, hastily zipping up without looking. The next moment, a piercing cry echoed in the alley. "OWWWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> _Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. And I just noticed at 0.14 in the music video, it shows a book on a table and the title was "Skylar's..." Heeheehee._

_**Thank you for all your follows and reviews.** I'm sorry I have not answered them yet -I was dying to get the two chapters out. High five to **99mimis** for guessing HOT for 408 and VLEP is of course for voice like ear porn. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Ed Sheeran - ginger God or just plain annoying? Thinking out loud._

Beca quickly typed and posted the tweet as she walked into Decibel Monday morning. She smiled as the responding dings came through. Her legs brought her automatically to her desk as she busily read through the replies.

"Beca!"

Beca nearly dropped her phone.

"Jesus, Noah!" she scolded. Her boss was standing in front of her, hands on hips, looking decidedly not amused. Beca quickly slid her phone into her pocket.

"Why do you look so angry?" Beca scowled. "I am not even late today."

Noah harrumphed loudly. "Care to explain this?"

"Explain what?" she said.

"This!"

Noah stepped aside, sweeping his arm over Beca's desk. And she nearly choked.

Because it was covered with flowers. Of varying shape, size and colour. Tall ones, short ones, red ones, blue ones. And sunflowers. And orchids. Some sort of leafy fern thing. And is that a cactus? Beca looked at the horror which was her desk, getting more confused by the minute.

"Beca Mitchell? Delivery for Beca Mitchell?"

Beca turned slowly on her heels, almost afraid to look. A delivery man was standing at the doorway with the largest bunch of balloons known to man. Honestly, the bunch of balloons could audition for UP. Beca nodded weakly and the man came over, thrusting his delivery gadget over to her.

"Sign here please."

She signed.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

Beca reluctantly took the balloons handed over to her and turned back to her desk. Noah looked like he was about to explode.

"What the hell, Mitchell? Tina had to spend the whole morning signing for all your deliveries," Noah began. "And let's not get started on Jim! He could hardly worked with all that sneezing." Beca looked over to Jim who was sitting as far away from her desk as possible, eyes red and streaming. "Allergies," he whimpered before going into an almighty sneeze.

"I dunno," Beca said crossly, letting go of the balloons which floated up to the ceiling. She pushed aside two floral arrangements and fired up her Mac.

"What does the message say? Does it not say who they are all from?" Noah asked.

Beca took a card out, read it and immediately crumpled it. There was no name. Just a one word message. And it was repeated for all the others. _**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry**_. Ok, the cactus had a different one. It said **_I'm a prick. I'm sorry_**. Beca would have laughed if she had not been so pissed off

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of all these," she said, opening up her email. Beca nearly swore out loud. What? How many emails? Besides the usual work ones, one email address kept repeating itself. She scrolled down and counted at least ten. All from a certain Jesse Swanson.

"Beca, are you in some sort of trouble?" Noah was now saying, a little gently this time. He was looking down at her, worriedly. "Have you been writing to prison inmates again?"

"That was just that one time, Noah. And it was research," Beca groaned. She immediately selected the emails and pressed delete without opening them. Beca looked up solemnly at her editor and said, without hesitation." Don't worry. I've got this."

* * *

><p><strong>At Beale's Dance Academy<strong>

Chloe Beale was a little worried about her room mate. The redhead dance teacher was standing by the barre, watching her students working through their routine but her mind kept jumping back to Beca. Friday night was a little strange. She had received texts from Stacie, Amy and CR all night long and had been a little giddy with excitement.

_Red, B is SO getting laid!_

_B is singing and drunk._

_Hottie man candy can't take eyes off her chest_

_They left. Can't keep hands off each other!_

_Don't barge in, like you do, Red. They WILL get nasty tonight._

So she had purposely stayed out of the way. She literally shot into her room and stayed inside when she heard the door opening. Even when she thought she could hear Beca stumbling and cursing and Snowball mewing, Chloe still stayed inside. She was dying to see that hot man candy in the flesh, of course. Those photos from Amy were really hot. But Beca needed this and Chloe was not going to cramp her style.

It sounded strangely quiet and Chloe silently opened her bedroom door and tiptoed out of her room. She discreetly put her ear to Beca's door. Not that she was some sort of sick voyeur. Just, you know...checking. It was oddly quiet. Chloe had been Beca's room mate for years and she knew Beca was not the silent type. Most of the time, she would have some music playing so this silence was very, very odd. And Chloe thought she could hear her snoring.

The dance routine and music from the sound system came to an end and Chloe bent down to shuffle the song again. "Right! From the top." Chloe barked out to her students. Some of them were groaning a little and Chloe fixed her blue eyes sternly on them. "Come on. From the top again. 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Chloe leant against the barre again, watching her students with an eagle eye. _So, perhaps the hook-up did not work - _Chloe thought - _But usually Beca had the good humour to laugh about it and tell me the next day_. It was a little strange that she had absolutely refused to talk about it and Chloe did not get any more details from the girls.

Her phone beeped and Chloe quickly opened the message.

It was from Amy and there was a photo attached.

Chloe took a deep breath, her finger hovering over the download button. Sometimes the pictures Amy sent can be quite eye-watering. She exhaled slowly and pressed download. What she saw made Chloe's eyes widened and immediately she pressed the call button.

"Amy! What the hell is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>H&amp;H Building<strong>

He was so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

And a prick.

Why did he picked up that call? Why the hell did he say Aubrey's name out loud?

Jesse Swanson scrolled through his emails. Maybe if he stare long enough that email he had been waiting for would pinged through. No. No such luck. He had sent so many. On Saturday. Sunday and just this morning. He knew he was perhaps in creepy stalker territory now. Thank goodness he didn't have her number or he would have been more pathetic. Leaving one sorry message after another.

He nearly bought out the nearby florist too.

Still not a word from her and he knew what she did with all his well-intended, grovelling flowers.

They were now decorating Amy's reception desk at Harris & Harris. He had also overheard Amy loudly saying to a curious member of staff that the flowers were from a secret admirer who was SO in love with her after seeing her operate a puppet in Avenue Q. Jesse was sure Amy was hollering it out loud for his benefit.

She rejected everything. Except for the cactus. Jesse didn't see the cactus at reception. Perhaps she decided to keep that one to remind her what a prick he was.

He was just so stupid.

"Jesse."

He looked up.

"Hey baby," Jesse said in way of greeting.

Aubrey Posen, long time PA to Cassandra Harris, stood in front of him. Leggy, blonde and perfectly turned out. The Chanel suit was a little severe but with her perfectly coiffed blonde hair and immaculate make-up, it suited her. She came over to him in three strides and bent over to give him a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm sorry about Friday." Jesse started.

"It's fine. I thought you sounded a little strange on the phone," Aubrey replied. She perched herself on his desk. "Why didn't you tell me you had to go to ER?" Aubrey continued. " What happened? It must have been serious. I could have come down and taken care of it."

Jesse winced a little, uncomfortably reminded of the incident on Friday night.

"No, it was fine. I just panicked a little," he answered. "It was nothing, really."

Aubrey regarded the dark-haired man in front of her. He had been acting a little strange, a little distracted lately and Aubrey's mouth twisted a little. Jesse Swanson was no saint. Perhaps it was a mistake. This place was crawling with so many attractive women and given his track record...

Aubrey stopped her train of thought and took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was to vomit her lunch again. Her stomach was rumbling as it was already.

"Is everything ok?" she said.

"Yes. Why?" He was frowning up at her.

"Nothing," Aubrey said blandly. She bent over to pick at a non-existent thread on the hem of her skirt. "You are behaving, aren't you?" she whispered.

Jesse Swanson smiled his trademark playful smile at the blonde.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Aubrey straightened up, satisfied. "Good. Because if you don't, I will hear about it, Jesse."

"Everything is fine, baby," Jesse replied, placing his hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze. Aubrey looked down at his hand on her knee. He was at a temporary hot desk in an open plan office and she was aware eyes were watching. Aubrey made a mental note to move him to a private office as soon as possible. It would be much easier.

A loud ping came from his laptop and Jesse glanced at his screen. "Umm...I've got some work to do. I'll catch you later?"

* * *

><p><strong>H&amp;H Reception<strong>

Amy was laughing a little, listening to Chloe's squealing over the phone. She had just sent her a pic of the reception desk festooned with flowers meant for Beca and now the redhead was eagerly pumping her for details.

"Hang on, Red. Let me get Stacie on the line," the blonde said, tapping Stacie's extension. "Hullo, you there, Stace? I've got Chloe."

"Eeeeeepp! So what the hell happened Friday? She came back alone," Chloe squealed over the line. "I thought it was a sure thing?"

"You should have seen them, Chlo," Stacie's voice came over. "They were sucking face before they could even go out of the side door. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't just fuck her against the wall outside."

"That hot?"

"That hot," Amy agreed. "Like Aussie summer hot. And that is pretty hot."

"So what happened?" Chloe said. "Did he have like a weird dick or something? She refused to talk about it and now all the flowers? My god, the flowers!"

"I'm starting my own florist business. I give you both mates rates." Amy said.

"Maybe he's Quick Draw McGraw?" Stacie was saying now. "Hmm. Shame."

"Amy, go do some digging," Chloe said. "I'll do the same tonight. She cannot NOT spill if I ply her with Thai food and beer."

"Ok, she should be up in the next minute, " Amy said. "She booked Room 2 for a quick meeting...oh here she is. What the hell?"

"What?" Chloe and Stacie both choruses simultaneously.

"Umm.. Chloe? " Amy sounded uncertain now. "You guys haven't adopted any puppies, by any chance, have you?"

* * *

><p>He hurried down as soon as he read that email and got rid of Aubrey. The email was concise.<p>

**Meet me in Room 2 now!**

Jesse stepped off the elevator, went through the glass doors and quickly walked past Amy, trying not to meet her eye. His ears were burning. He was sure Amy was staring at him from the makeshift garden of flowers she was sitting in the middle of. He stopped for a moment in front of the door, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair. He knocked twice and opened the door, all the while repeating silently to himself.

_Ok. Play it cool. Play it cool._

_Play it cool._

_Play it... Oh fuck, she looks perfect._

She was standing at the other end of the table, arms across her fabulous chest, foot tapping impatiently. Her hair was in a heavy braid to one side and he could not help running his eyes from the oversized blue top she was wearing that outlined every curve down to the tight skinny jeans that hugged her hips like a second skin.

"Puppies? You sent me puppies?!"

She was literally barking at him but it took him a few moments to snap to his senses.

"What?" Jesse said blearily.

Beca gestured to the basket on the conference table and Jesse remembered he had that ace up his sleeve. Two of the cutest Labrador puppies were yipping excitedly from a lined wicker basket, complete with a huge red velvet bow.

"Oh." Jesse replied, smiling. "I thought you'll like them."

She looked like she was going to throw something at him.

"This is not a joke! Are you crazy?" Beca ranted. "You can't just send puppies like candy! What if I can't take care of them? What if I don't want them? Are they going back to the shop? Are they going to the dog pound? Oh my god, I can't believe this! How could you be so irresponsible! They are not playthings - "

"Will you chill out?" Jesse said calmly. He walked over to the two overexcited puppies who were wagging their tails furiously. One nearly tumbled out of the basket in excitement. Jesse laughed and picked them both up.

"They are on loan. This is Maggie and this is Smith," Jesse said, introducing them to Beca in turn. "They belong to my friend, Jasper. He's waiting downstairs once you've done...you know, hugging them or something."

Beca was still eyeing him furiously.

"Do you want to hold them? They are very friendly." Jesse said. He was grinning. There was no way she could be angry with him now. Not when he holding two adorable puppies who were now licking his face and squirming excitedly in his arms.

Beca clears her throat and said snootily, "I'm a cat person."

"What? You don't like puppies?" Jesse almost shout that out in surprise. "How can you NOT like puppies? Not liking puppies is like...not liking movies."

"Well, guess what else I don't like?"

Jesse was staring at her, stupefied. Seriously? There is a person in this whole wide world who don't like movies AND puppies? How can that be?

"Can you just stop sending me all these crap?" Beca yelled.

Jesse put the puppies down gently into the basket and continued to pet them. "I just wanted to say sorry about Friday."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Beca huffed impatiently.

"There is," Jesse said solemnly. " I shouldn't have picked up the call. It was a dick move. I should've switch my phone off."

"I think it's more of a dick move to make out with a girl when you already have a girlfriend," Beca said. " FYI, I don't usually do other people's boyfriends. It's not my thing."

And there it was.

Jesse frowned at that. "Aubrey -"

Beca immediately covered her ears with her hands. "Dude, I don't want to hear it. No need to explain. I worked with Aubrey for a year and frankly, this is very awkward."

"But, what we did that night- "

" - was a mistake. I had a few. I wanted to get laid. You were there. That is all." Beca stated clearly.

Jesse stared at her. "Wow, ok."

"The less we talk about it, the better." Beca said, now going back to tapping her foot. A moment silence hung between them. Beca ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I..I think I should say sorry too," she finally spoke up. "For leaving you...you know...hanging. I heard you yelling out. I hope you were not too... umm hurt."

"I did have to go to ER."

"Oh," Beca stopped short. She recovered quickly. "Ok sorry for that."

He merely nodded.

"So we are even," Beca said in a business-like tone. "Let's just forget the whole thing."

"Ok."

Jesse was morosely looking down at the puppies, scratching Smith behind its ear. The little puppy was making cute snuffling sounds.

"I guess I better get them back to Jasper," Jesse said heavily. He picked up the basket and gave Beca a small smile. "I'll see you around."

Beca just nodded and he turned away, taking the basket with him. One of the puppies, the chocolate one, peeked its head out of the basket and woofed at Beca. And all she could think was how she already missed cuddling them and how the chocolate one was the same shade as his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>At Chloe's and Beca' apartment, later on that night<strong>

"I could not eat another bite!" Stacie complained, putting down her chopsticks.

"But you hardly touched your pad thai," Chloe said, pushing another prawn towards Stacie. "Here have some more." Stacie eyed the plump prawn, speared it with her chopstick and popped it into her mouth.

"If I can't fit into my Vivienne Westwood, it would all your fault, Chloe," Stacie said, chomping on the prawn with some relish.

"Dude...are they still doing the staff Christmas spread?" Beca said, frowning a little now.

"They do it every year, Beca. You know that," Stacie answered. "And this year, they are doing a big one for Decibel as well."

"What? Noooooooo!" Beca said in horror.

The stiff competition with MODE and RUNWAY goes deep, even to the annual Christmas issue. Every year, RUNWAY and MODE will compete for the best Christmas edition which usually included a behind-the-scenes article as well as a lavish photo spread of various staff in the magazines.

"Ugh. Last year's MODE cover of Fey Sommers in that sleigh." Beca said. "All that fake snow."

"Ssh! That was the last of it. She died in that freak car accident afterwards, don't you remember?" Stacie said. The three of them shuddered a little. Stacie went on. "As I was saying, they are going to do something similar for Decibel this year. Why are you pretending you don't know anything about this, Beca?"

Beca's answer was a grunt.

Stacie shook her head in despair, "Chloe, guess who is going to be the stylist for that shoot? And guess who's going to be the angel in the centrefold?"

Chloe looked between Stacie's excited face and Beca's thunderous one.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "My flatmate's going to be a model! You didn't say anything, Becaaaaaa!"

"There's nothing to say. It's one of Noah's crazy ideas. He thinks we need to put faces to bylines and make the readers feel like they know us," Beca said, finishing her bottle of beer and opening a new one. "Personally I think we couldn't get any celebrities to do a feature."

"Oh shush. You get to write a feature and I think it's good Noah chose you. I mean, it could be Jim," Stacie said. She looked as if she could be a little sick. "Anyhoo, I have some ideas that I will run pass Noah."

Chloe glanced surreptitiously at Beca's second bottle.

"Becaaaaaa," Chloe whined. "You hardly tell me anything nowadays."

"What? It's just a photo shoot. Noah might pull it at the last minute," Beca answered. She took a swig of beer.

"No, you don't tell me anything anymore," Chloe insisted. "Like the fact you've pulled the office hottie on Friday."

Beca went into a coughing fit. And when she finally coughed up all the beer, Beca said,"Nope. Not going to tell you about that."

"But why?" Chloe continued with her bleating. "The girls told me it was a sure thing and it was so hot that he might just fuck you up against the wall outside."

Beca went into another coughing fit, face red and eyes bulging out. Stacie calmly took her phone out and texted Amy that she owe her a twenty.

"Stacie, what the hell did you tell Chloe?" Beca sputtered out once her coughing fit subsided.

"What happened, girl?" Stacie started. "You both were like dogs on heat in the bar. His arm was around you and you were whispering and giving him the Beca Mitchell sex eyes. He looked like he was about to eat you there and then. Then the next thing we know, all these flowers and balloons and puppies came to the office."

"Puppies?" Chloe's eyes could not get any bigger.

"Puppies." Stacie nodded, her eyes now firmly on Beca. "So what happened? Did he like come over your face or something? What was he apologising about?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Umm.. technically, he didn't come."

Chloe and Stacie were gasping.

"Ok, so why is he so sorry then?" Chloe said, now far too curious to let it go.

Beca just scowled. "He's a dick, ok? Like in the history of dicks, he's like..up there with the biggest dicks in history. He's like Adolf dick or something."

"Come on, now. Jesse's really nice," Stacie said. "I can't believe such a nice guy can be such a dick.

"Yeah? Would a nice guy pick up a call from his _girlfriend_ when getting a blowjob from another girl?"

"WHAT?"

Beca nearly laughed out at the shocked expressions on both their faces. She should have taken a photo.

"And what more? His girlfriend is Aubrey. Aubrey Posen," Beca finished.

"That can't be," Stacie stuttered. "I am sure he's single."

"Yeah sure. He was all like _I'll see you in ten minutes, baby_ to Aubrey while I was giving him a blowjob," Beca said. She stopped, mulling about it for a moment. Ok. She's actually pretty mad. That dick.

"Ok, definitely NOT boyfriend material," Chloe said. "Definitely not good enough for you, Beca."

"Eh. Whose saying I am looking for a boyfriend?" Beca said. "I'm done with men. I'm doing hook-ups and fuck buddies from now on. Can't stand all those messy things."

"I'm all for that," Stacie said, fixing Beca with a penetrating stare. "As long as it is what you want, Becs."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : _Happy New Year! Despite the horrible picture of someone's half naked in the hot tub I had to see (and can never unsee) this morning, I started 2015 like I meant to go on. I've been writing this chapter since this morning. Just a bit of filler before they get to the Jeca Shmexy times._

Shoutouts to** Wheresmywings** - love the puns, girl. Keep them coming

**Pitchedperfectly93** - thank you for joining the party. Love that song reference

**Abbe** - I don't think it would stretch to 30 chaps but I've been known to start writing a 3-shot and ended up with 18 chapters and a sequel

**Laughterofguns** - always love your reviews darling and thank you for reading this.

**Jessiceyip** - Thank you my darling!

... and the rest of the **Jeca fandom on Twitter**, you know who you are. Thank you and I love you all muchly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : FromtheheartofaFan**, _here you are, my darling. Hey all, I am sorry here Jesse is definitely not the nice boy we know. He is a bit OOC so don't hate me too much_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five - The one with the one night stands<strong>

**Somewhere in Manhattan**

Jesse opened his eyes slowly. His head was still heavy with sleep but his body clock had always been reliable and Jesse knew it was time to get up. Especially when he realised where he was.

He gingerly extracted his arm from under the sleeping blonde. He was an old hand at this and the girl only grunted a little before rolling over to the other side and going back to sleep. Jesse breathed a little easier and quietly got out of the bed, careful not to make a sound.

He grabbed his underwear which were tossed to one side and quickly put them on. His trousers next, checking he still had his wallet and keys. And then his shirt. Where was his tie? How did it ended up on top of that picture? He tiptoed a little to reach his tie and nearly lose his balance. He had to steady himself against the side drawer. The alarm clock wobbled and then went crashing down.

"Jesse?" the blonde said sleepily.

Jesse quickly bent down to pick up the clock, cursing a little under his breath. He was hoping for a quick getaway. He put the clock back to where it was before bringing his face closer to the dozing blonde.

"Hey," he cooed softly. "It's still early. Go back to sleep."

The blonde - what was her name? Bethany? Britney? He was not entirely sure - smiled sleepily, reaching out for him. "Come back to bed."

"I can't, baby," he whispered. It was easiest just to call them all 'baby'. He gently untangled her arm from his neck. "I've gotta go. "  
>The blonde was trying to pout cutely but she was far too sleepy.<p>

"I had a fun time last night. Thanks for that," Jesse whispered. She nodded and buried her face into her pillow. Jesse waited for a few minutes until he was sure she was fast asleep before picking his way out of her room.

He found his shoes under a chair and his jacket hanging over a giant teddy bear. Jesse decided to put his shoes on outside. He didn't think he could stay another minute in that room. The blonde had seemed sophisticated at the bar and they had gone back to her place. On seeing the huge soft toys collection in her room, Jesse nearly bolted. But it was already really late and she was all over him so he stayed. It was very surreal banging a chick with hundreds of plastic eyes silently judging him and frankly, it put him off his game a little. Not an experience he'd want repeating.

Jesse glanced at his watch.

6.00 am.

Plenty of time to get home and change.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, yet another part of Manhattan<strong>

Beca was trying to remove this rather possessive hand from clutching at her boob. God, how could a guy held on so tight to her boob even when asleep? She managed to pry it off finger by finger before wriggling herself free from the duvet and sliding gently off the bed. She stood up slowly, eyes peering in the half darkness for her things. Underwear? Check. Bra? Check. Clothes? Check. Shoes? Where's her shoes? Did she kick them off under the bed?

Beca was of two minds on whether she should rummage under the bed. You never know what you would find but she couldn't go home barefoot. She clenched her teeth and shot her arm under the bed and thankfully, she closed her hand on her shoes.

"Beca?"

Beca jerked her head up in surprise and hit her head against the bed. She cursed under her breath and got up slowly. He was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey Ryan, sorry I woke you up," Beca said. "Trying to get my shoes."

"You going? What time is it?"

"Still early."

Ryan grunted a little.

"Do you want another round?" he asked, yawning in between.

"No, it's fine. I really gotta go," Beca said hurriedly putting on her clothes. He was still trying to wake up.

"I should make you breakfast," Ryan said sleepily. "Do you want breakfast?"

Beca shuddered at the thought, thinking of the pizza crusts, the tower of empty pizza boxes, cluttering the kitchen counter and the pile of unwashed dishes she saw last night.

"It's ok. I'll grab something on the way home," Beca said. He did look quite sexy half asleep though. Beca came over to his side of the bed. "Thanks for last night." He smiled, eyes half closed and Beca gave him a swift peck on his lips.

"I'm going now."

"Ok."

Beca closed the bedroom door softly behind her and tiptoed to the main door.

"Hey, you're leaving."

Beca froze in her tracks and turned around. A man, dressed only in sweat pants and sporting a beard and man bun, was grinning up to her while doing a yoga position in the middle of the room. _Oh god - _Beca remembered now. _The weird room mate. Ok. Do not engage in conversation. Just nod your head and quickly leave._ Beca inched slowly towards the door.

"Wow, you must be amazing in bed," the room mate continued conversationally, moving to another yoga position. "Haven't heard Ryan yelled out that much in months."

Ok. Awk-ward.

He straightened up and breathed out."I've got great core strength and very flexible," he was saying now, fixing Beca with what he thought was a smouldering stare. "You know, from all the yoga I do."

What? - Beca thought confusedly - what was that for?

"In case you want to hit this."

Wait. What was he saying?

"Tantric sex? Oh yeah."

The door flew opened and Ryan was standing by the doorway, buck naked and angry. "Damn it, Jake! Are you hitting on my score?" he was yelling. "Fuck, man! You always do that. That's why they'd never come back!"

Beca could not decide which was funnier. The room mate with the man bun hitting on her or the naked man by the doorway with his dick quivering in anger. They were yelling at each other now.

"Tantric sex? Dafuq you know about tantric sex! Or yoga. You just pretend to know the stuff!"

"That's my angle, dude! Just like you hanging round gigs, saying you're in a band, hoping to get laid ! I know your score! You don't even play the guitar!"

Beca quickly ran out of the door, trying to stifle her laugh. She could still hear them yelling as she put on her shoes in the corridor. Ryan was now threatening to stuff the yoga mat up Jake's ass and Beca nearly could not put on her shoes - she was doubling up laughing.

Ok, that was definitely something for the books.

* * *

><p>He needed coffee.<p>

And maybe a scone.

There was plenty of time for a quick detour before going home. The cafe was already doing a roaring trade this early and it took him five minutes in the queue before he could place his order. Jesse then shuffled to one side to wait for his coffee, munching on his scone.

Well, last night was alright.

Not bad. Not great either. Just alright.

In a series of alright one night stands he had lately.

Jesse sighed a little. He should stop this. If the sex was not going to be great, what's the point? He could not understand it. The girls were always good looking, had rocking bodies and always eager. It usually started out fun and yeah, he made sure he was considerate lover. But each encounter always turned out so...blah.

Blah. Blah. Worse than blah.

Not like that one time.

That hot, sizzling one time; barely tripping out of the door into the alley. Hot mouths and hands. Her mouth tasting of tequila and coffee. Her nipples hard in his mouth. Rough wall behind him, wet mouth on him. That had been hot. She had been fucking hot.

Who would have thought that chance meeting right outside this very coffee shop would have led to such a hot encounter? He could see her here. This very shop screamed Beca. From the slightly eccentric staff to the music they played to the unique, organic brew they did. Hell, Jesse could almost see her there, standing in the queue, foot tapping impatiently, waiting to place her order. She would order Venti triple shot hazelnut macchiato with soy milk. Something complicated like that.

Oh. My. God.

She's here.

She's actually here.

At 6.30 a.m in the morning.

She's actually here. In the queue. Placing her coffee order.

Jesse was only too aware how he looked. Yesterday's suit, five o'clock shadow, hair uncombed. Oh god, he couldn't let her see him do the walk of shame. That would just be too terrible. Jesse was wondering whether he should make a run for it. But no. The door was directly in her path; there was no way he could make a run for it without her seeing him. That plan would definitely not work.

Ok. Plan B. Stealth mode.

Maybe if he didn't make any sudden moves and stayed behind this fat lady, she might not noticed him.

Yeah. That would work.

She was moving to the waiting area, back towards him. She was busy looking at her phone, scrolling through the screen. Ok, Jesse, just remember no sudden moves. It's going to be alright. She didn't see you. She's busy and...my, she has such a nice ass. Why didn't he notice that before? Wait. He did. When she was in those jeans...

"Swanson! Mint mocha frappucino with extra choc chips and whipped cream for Swanson?"

Beca's head whipped round and at the moment, Jesse Swanson wished for a few things. One, that he has used his first name to order his coffee; that way he could pretend it was some girl's drink and not his. Two, that he had ordered a manly drink like a double espresso or something. Definitely without the extra chocolate chips and whipped cream. And three, Beca to be temporarily struck deaf and blind that very second or perhaps he could leap into a time and space continuum into another dimension.

"Hey man, your order's up."

The barista was waving that huge plastic cup at him and Jesse weakly nodded. He came over and took his drink, mumbling his thanks. When he turned around, she was staring straight at him.

"Hey, good morning!" Jesse said bravely. "I didn't see you there."

She was just staring with a blank expression on her face. Jesse was usually confident enough with himself. It was always stride of pride for him but that very moment, he truly understood that feeling of burgeoning shame and regret.

"Morning," she mumbled back, casting her eyes down. "Not expecting to see you here this early."

"Umm..yeah. Early start," Jesse blundered in. "What about you? Starting early too?"

She was fiddling with coat. Wait. Was she nervous?

"No. Umm..late finish," Beca said. "First the gig, then the after party, you know."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and then they widened in recognition. Messy hair, clothes looking a little rumpled, smudged make-up, hickeys on her neck. Hah! Late finish my ass!

"Beca, your flat white and blueberry muffin."

Beca walked past him to get her coffee. He should escape during that little lull but Jesse was not entirely sure what to do. She had picked up the drink and was looking surprised that he was still standing there. An awkward walk towards the door followed where Jesse courteously held the door open for her. Beca eyed the large frappucino in his hand suspiciously and Jesse held it tight. He could not chuck another drink down her again.

"So you heading to the office?" Beca said, sipping her coffee.

"Hmm? Yeah. Straight to the office," Jesse replied awkwardly. "You?"

"I just remember I got this thing..." Beca started. "Oh. I finished late! So I'm heading home. Heading home right now."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"See you later."

"Ok. See ya."

They nearly bumped into each other in the rush to get away and laughed out of embarrassment. Jesse pretended to walk towards H&H before stopping round the corner. He peeked round, thought the coast was clear and doubled back.

"Oh hey, it's you again."

This could not be happening. Beca was in front of him yet again.

"You are going the wrong way," she was saying now.

"Ummmm...yeah, just got a call. Apartment's flooded," Jesse grabbed the nearest lie that came to his head. "Need to rush home now."

She was slowly checking out his stubble, his creased jacket, his rumpled shirt with no tie which he had shoved into his pocket, his lipstick stained collar and Beca nodded solemnly. "Ok, you'd better go."

"Hmm?"

"Your apartment's flooding." A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh. Yeah. I'd better go."

"Ok."

"Ok."

And when they bumped into each other again during lunch time, in entirely different clothes and looking far more presentable, they pretended it was all rather normal actually. Yep, everything was normal. They did not just bumped into each other this morning from their one night stands. No. This morning? What this morning?

* * *

><p><strong>RUNWAY Office, H&amp;H Building<strong>

"Here's the schedule for London Fashion Week," Aubrey handed over a single sheet of white paper to Cassandra as they walked out of her office. Cassandra glanced through the neatly typed text, digesting the content before scrunching it up. Andy was already waiting with her Gucci coat and Birkin bag and Cassandra handed the scrunched up paper before taking the bag and coat from her, without a word she shrugged on her coat and continued walking.

"Donatella had sent you first row, as usual and use of her private jet," Aubrey continued, tapping off the list on her iPad whilst still keeping up with Cassandra's long strides. "What would like me to say?"

Cassandra sighed. "Darling Donna, I love her but she's no Gianni. I really miss him."

Aubrey nodded, immediately understanding what she should do. "The museum benefit is not until next month but I have a selection of gowns you might like to look at. Andy will bring them in at two pm."

They had passed the corridor and walking through RUNWAY open plan office now. Staff were now scurrying quietly, looking busy at work and studiously avoiding looking at Cassandra direct. The less they drew attention to themselves, be better. No one wanted to be the recipient of Cassandra Harris' infamous icy glare.

"Nigel would like your final word on the Christmas issue. He also said we should start thinking about the Spring trend" Aubrey continued, ticking off her list.

Cassandra mulled over that a little before replying, "We'll discuss that at the next editorial meeting. They are paid enough to come up with something. No pastels please. So unoriginal."

"Ok, I'll confirm the meeting. It would be after your trip to Paris" Aubrey said automatically. "The date of H&H Christmas party is in your diary. The red Valentino?"

"Do I look like Santa Claus?" Cassandra said coldly and Aubrey gulped a little." The Schiaperelli please. The grey one."

They stepped into the elevator which was promptly emptied with profuse apologies. Cassandra did not acknowledge any of that. Aubrey stepped in quickly and shut the doors. The conference continued as the elevator rode down with Aubrey quickly ticking off her list and making more notes.

"Board of directors meeting on Friday, followed by dinner hosted by Mr. Harris Snr," Aubrey was saying now. "Cocktails at 7, followed by sit down. Mr. Harris expects you to stay overnight for golf in the morning."

Cassandra shuddered a little before nodding. The elevator pinged and the doors were opened. Aubrey frowned a little, ready to shut the doors again when they both saw who was walking in.

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise!"

Wilhemina Slater, Creative Director of MODE stepped in, covered in fur with her PA Marc St. James. She smiled coldly at Cassandra. Cassandra's return smile was equally frozen and two millimetres less.

"Willy darling!" she called out, stepping forward for an air kiss. "You look fabulous. I swear you look not a day over 45. You have to tell me who you see."

If looks could kill.

"You don't need it yet, darling. You are far, far too young!" Wilhelmina responded. "How's that rascal, handsome uncle of yours? I think he's hiding from me."

"Oh, I am sure you'll see on Friday's meeting."

"Yes, of course," Wilhemina answered with a devilish grin. "Marc, I forgot to tell you. Please pack me an overnight bag for Friday. George Harris specifically said I should stay over. I don't even know why."

"Yes, Wilhemina," Marc said, officiously making notes on his iPad. "Should I pack the usual?"

"No. Slip in something special. The new maroon Rigby & Peller corset will do nicely."

Cassandra's smile was still intact, her face serene, while Aubrey was eyeballing the smug look on Marc's face.

"Don't forget to bring your golf clubs, Willy," Cassandra said. "Uncle George likes to tee off early the next day. Usually around 6.30 a.m." The look on Wilhemina's face was priceless. Cassandra knew her golf game was poor and nothing Wilhemina loathed more than getting up at the crack of dawn, only to shiver in some stupid golf course playing a stupid game.

"I see you Friday," Cassandra said before stepping out of the elevator and walking onto the street to the waiting town car. It was not until Aubrey stepped in, closed the door and the car moved off that Cassandra Harris threw her bag across the seat.

"That whore!" She swore through gritted teeth. "That evil, conniving whore. I knew she wanted to sink her claws on Uncle George. Over my dead body!"

Aubrey kept quiet, slowly taking a bottle of San Pelligrino, opening the cap quietly and popping a straw inside. Cassandra was huffing a little, still annoyed but she gradually calmed down and put her hand out for her drink. She sipped it a little before handing it back to Aubrey and then sat back in her seat.

**Cassandra Harris. **

Tall. Brunette. Striking.

She did not get to where she was without hard work. It was not easy clawing her way to the top to be the youngest ever Editor-in-Chief of RUNWAY. It was galling that people seemed to think just because she was George Harris Snr. niece, she got a free ride to the top.

Well, it helped a little.

She didn't have to slog right from the bottom but her vision and firm hand had kept RUNWAY where it was and since she had been at the helm for the last three years, RUNWAY had transformed from being an avant garde, slightly wacky fashion rag to a glossy magaizne and a credible contender to H&H older publication, MODE.

And it did help that MODE was rocked by scandals in past few years.

First, Fey Sommers, the formidable EIC was killed in a freak motor accident. They had explicably bypass Wilhelmina. Cassandra knew Wilhelmina was still smarting at not being promoted to the new EIC of MODE. Instead, they made the clueless, philandering buffoon, Daniel Meade the new EIC instead. He could hardly keep his cock in his pants, let alone run a magazine. Now if his elder brother, Alex Meade was around, well... that might have been a different story. But Alex died in that mysterious ski accident.

So there you are, MODE's loss was RUNWAY's gain. RUNWAY just grew from strength to strength and here was Cassandra Harris, barely 30 and on top of her game.

"Would you like me to cancel your 4 o'clock and schedule in a massage instead?" Aubrey spoke quietly, trying to gauge Cassandra's mood.

"No, that would not be necessary."

Cassandra would not let that conniving bitch, Wilhelmina Slater, ruined her day. Good ol' Willy. So power hungry that she would do anything; including trying to trap her uncle into some sort of love affair. Her Uncle George had been a widow for years and had no offsprings. She was his nearest kin and by right, if that old dear were to pop his clogs, Cassandra Harris will be in line to succeed him as CEO of H&H Corp. But her uncle had set old fashioned views about the whole thing.

Cassandra leaned back into the luxurious leather seat and stretched out a little.

"How is Jesse?" she murmured, closing her eyes and rubbing her neck slowly. "Is he settling in OK?"

"Yes," Aubrey replied. "He is getting on really well."

Cassandra smiled. "I knew it."

"I am not sure how to say this, Cassandra," Aubrey said, casting her eyes down to a non-existent spot on her Gucci skirt. "I think Jesse is not exactly... behaving."

To her surprise, Cassandra laughed out loud.

"Oh he is such a rogue! I love him," she said, looking far happier now. "I don't mind. As long as it is not at work. He can play all he wants, as long as it's not at H&H."

Aubrey nodded, adding a mental note about that.

"Can you make sure he knows about Friday?" Cassandra said. "Send a car to pick him up for dinner and tell him to bring his overnight and clubs. Uncle George always love to have him on his team."

"Will do, Cassandra," Aubrey replied, making a note on her iPad.

"Now, let's talk about Spring."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Later on that night, at the bar**

"Dude, check it out. Someone's trying to pick up Terri."

"Terri? Someone's trying to pick up Tenacious Terri?" Beca nearly slopped her drink.

Bill was grinning down at her from across the bar, his eyes twinkling. Oh man, who was it trying to pick up Tenacious Terri? That girl was bat shit crazy. Most regulars knew to steer well clear from that basket case. Must be a new guy from out of town. Beca was about to turn to take a look at the unlucky guy when Bill shushed her, "Don't look!" He was also trying not to laugh. "It's your friend. The one who likes Appletinis."

Beca's jaw dropped. Very casually, she glanced over shoulder like she was checking the dance floor and she saw it. Jesse Swanson pulling out the stops. Smiling, laughing, eye crinkling at the blonde bombshell in a short skirt.

She nearly laughed out loud. Clearly the boy did not know what he was getting into.

"Should I go save him?" Beca said to Bill.

Bill looked thoughtful for a minute and shook his head, "Naaaaah. He's been on a pull lately that one."

Beca frowned a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Different girl every week."

That dick.

He had a girlfriend, for goodness sake.

"Gotta give it to him. He was not exactly begging." Bill said.

Beca nodded, taking another swig from her beer. Yeah, he didn't have to beg. He's not too bad on the eyes. Sweet smile, sweet dimples. He even looked kinda sexy with that stubble in the morning. Knew how to kiss. Definitely knew how to kiss. And from what she felt that time, she wouldn't mind checking out that body closer. Let's not even talk about the dick. The dick was nice. More than nice, in fact.

Whoa. Where was she going with this?

Beca shook herself out of her thoughts. No matter how hot he was, he was still a dick. And perhaps he needed to learn things the hard way. Like trying the pick up the worst basketcase tri-state.

Beca chewed her bottom lip, thinking. Could she let him? Well, yeah, he's all cocky and dishonest and cheating on his girlfriend but this was Terri, for goodness sake? And who was she to judge about him sleeping around? She, Beca Mitchell herself, had been indiscriminately hopping in and out strangers' beds lately.

Another glance at them and she saw the blonde leaning into him, giggling and nipping his earlobe and he looked like the cat that got the canary. He said something to the girl before making his way to the bar. What Jesse didn't see was the completely loopy look Terri threw at his back. A look Beca knew too well.

Ok, she had to at least warn him.

Beca waited until he had placed his order before sidling up to him.

"Hey."

Jesse turned round and smiled down at her. "Oh hey, Beca."

"How's it going?" Beca said, trying to think how should she approach this.

"Good." Jesse replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Fine. Everything's fine."

"Mmm. Ok."

"Ok."

They stood in silence for a minute, running out of things to say. The bartender came over with Jesse's drinks and he was about to leave when Beca blurted out, "We should get coffee sometime!"

She immediately regretted it.

Because he was staring at her like she just got out of the loony farm. Then he grinned.

"Beca, are you jealous?" Jesse said.

"What? No! What the hell are you talking about?"

What the hell? She was not jealous. Nope.

"Well...I got a hot blonde draping herself, going all squidy over me and now suddenly you asking me out?"

"I'm not asking you out."

"You totally are," Jesse said confidently. "Don't worry, baby. There's plenty of me to go round."

Beca then realised perhaps Jesse was not exactly sober.

"Dude, I'm just trying to warn you about Terri," Beca confessed, going straight to the point. "You wanna run, boy. That girl is a Stage 5 clinger."

"What? What's a Stage 5... Never mind, you're just saying that." His eyes were a little glassy now. "Beca, don't pout, honey. I still think you are freaking hot."

Wait. Was he hitting on her while still getting in on with Terri over there and still has a girlfriend? If there was a prize for Ultimate Dick, we have a winner right here. And for him telling her not to pout over him? Well, he deserved the night with Terri for that comment alone.

"Hey baby...what took you so long with the drinks?" Terri was now pressed into Jesse's side, speaking in a cutesy voice and playing with his hair. "Terri got so wonewy without you. Terri thought you disapee'er and left poor Terri awone."

Oh boy, he must really be drunk.

"I'm just talking to a friend."

"Oh?" Terri said. "Terri hopes fwen was not twying to take you away from Terri. Because you're a cutie-pie and Terri would be soooo sad. Because if they do, Terri would hunt them down and skin them alive and burn them in their houses."

The last sentence was delivered with a hard look at Beca who nearly choked on her drink. Seriously? He was oblivious to that? Ok. Dude totally got what he deserved. Beca backed off quickly and returned to the bar.

She tried. She really did.

And dude was being all smarmy and cocky.

Total dick.

"Bill, another one," Beca called out. She'll finish this one and go home. It was not fun drinking alone. A few guys were already sizing her up and she was not in mood. More cutesy giggles erupted from Terri; Beca could hear that. And from the corner of her eye, she saw them leaving. Beca snorted, taking another swig of her beer.

Yeah. Whatever.

She was not totally jealous.

Nope.

Like at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<br>**  
><em>Are we really bothered about R Kelly new single? #yawn<br>_  
>Beca sent the tweet and slid her phone into her bag. The parody account was taking off and Beca was really pleased with that. Gave her an outlet to let off steam. The followers were jumping daily and the account had a mention in Buzzfeed. No one knew the ID though and she wanted to keep it that way. Beca knew she would be in big trouble if H&amp;H got wind of it.<p>

Right, busy day today. Three articles to write - a short review on the latest R Kelly album, coverage on that new up and coming band and a longer opinion piece she couldn't wait to get started on.

Yep, plenty to get cracking on today.

Just as soon as she got her coffee and muffin.

Beca mentally ticked off her to do list, oblivious to the crowd in the cafe. The music coming out her buds shut everything out. That was the way she liked it. When she had many things to sort out in her mind, Beca liked nothing better than to lose herself to music, letting her mind free. Which was why she didn't hear the man sidling up to her.

"Psst! Beca."

Hmm, this bit of the track was her particular favourite. She loved that change in tempo.

"Beca."

Gnomes? Maybe she should write something about gnomes? Gnomes are fun.

"Beca.."

A hand was placed on her arm and Beca jumped a foot. Beca furiously ripped her earbuds off. "What the fuck, dude? " Beca yelled. The noise in the cafe suddenly dropped down a notch. Some strange man in weird clothes had (ugh!) touched her and managed to frighten her half to death. He was standing far too close. He's better not touch her again; Beca was so ready to hit him with her bag.

"Beca, it's me," the man was now saying.

"Back off, nut job!"

But when he removed his floppy hat, Beca was gobsmacked.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jesse confirmed.

"Beca, you ok?" One of the staff was calling out to her. "Is that man bothering you?"

Beca's heart was still hammering but she managed to turn round and said, "No, it's ok. I'm fine."

The staff looked at Jesse suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Beca quickly pulled Jesse to one side. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

She took in the large coat Jesse as wearing, buttoned up to his chin, mismatched trousers that really looked like female yoga pants a few inches far too short and he was wearing flip flops in this cold. He also never looked more miserable.

"You've got to help me!" he implored.

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"It's Terri."

Terri? OH! Terri.

"She's crazy!" Jesse whisper-yelled urgently. "I think I am lucky to escape in one piece."

A smile was tugging hard at the corners of her mouth. She did warned him.

"What happened?"

"We went back to her place - " Jesse started.

"- Yep, as you do - " Beca interrupted in a mocking tone. Jesse just gave her a sour look.

"Ok, we did," he continued, exasperated. "I woke up early to leave at about six. Need to get to work and all that. But she was awake before me. That had never happened, ok?"

"So what's the problem?" Beca said. "Maybe she wanted seconds."

"She hid everything!"

Beca cocked her head to one side, frowning. "I don't get it."

"She hid everything," Jesse repeated. "My clothes, my shoes, my wallet, house keys, phone. Everything."

He was hoping for some sympathy, or at least some understanding of his predicament but no, what he got instead from Beca Mitchell, the only person could help him right now, was a loud belly laugh. Here he was shivering in his makeshift clothes, asking for help and there she was holding on to her sides laughing.

Fine.

It took her several minutes before finally hiccupping to a stop.

"Ok, ok. So Crazy Terri hid everything," she said. "I don't understand why don't you just ask for them back."

"I tried!" Jesse answered. "I wanted to but she was in the kitchen speaking to her mom."

"And?"

"They were picking wedding dates and our children's names already!"

Another loud laugh erupted from her. She was now holding on to Jesse for support. He was not looking very amused.

"So you immediately ran out?" Beca said in between snorts of laughter.

"She might have chloroform and duct tape ready!" Jesse hotly said. "I was not going to hang around and find out."

"Is that why you are dressed like that?" Beca said, gesturing to his unusual get-up.

Jesse nodded. "Managed to grab my coat and errm...this pair of pants."

Beca had tears in her eyes now. "So..you are now commando in Terri's yoga pants?"

Jesse refused to answer that. The expression on his face was enough.

"So are you going to help me or not?" He whisper-yelled instead.

She tried to stop laughing. She did. But everytime Beca took a look at Jesse, it came back again with a vengeance. It was not another five minutes before she could stop laughing hard enough to pull him out of the cafe. People were starting to stare.

"Why don't you call Benji..." Beca said. "Oh, no phone. Ok, how did you end up here?"

"I got about $10 in my coat pocket," Jesse said. He looked a little embarrassed now. "And I..sorta know you'll be here at this time. So here I am."

"Ok." Beca said. She was still giggling a little but at least, she looked a little more serious. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Help me!" Jesse said, nearly hysterical now. "I can't go home and I can't turn up at work like this."

"Fine. Let's go back to Terri's and get your things." Beca suggested.

"Are you insane? She might have manacles ready for me in the her slave dungeon by now!"

"Oh my god! Can you calm down?" Beca said, wafting her hands at Jesse. She was trying to think. "My place is not that far. Are you ok to walk in those (_she started sniggering_) flip flops? Aren't you cold?"

"I'll survive." Jesse said, rolling his eyes now.

Beca nodded and they fell into step walking the three blocks back to her apartment. Beca glanced at her watch. Chloe would have left by now so the coast would be clear. She didn't think she would be up to long explanations why she picked up a hobo at this hour in the morning. She was still trying not to laugh out loud. Jesse looked miserable as it was already.

"Mmm..you might want to stand back a bit," Beca warned him when they were in front of her door. "Snowball is quite territorial. You might get attacked."

"You've got a guard cat?' Jesse said.

"Eh. A girl can't be too careful," Beca said, again trying not to laugh. "Too many weirdos around."

She unlocked the various locks on the door and inched the door opened. A loud meow greeted them and immediately a furball streaked out, hissing and caterwauling. Great, now Jesse's being attacked - Beca thought. She was ready to haul her fat, crazy cat away from doing lasting damage to that miserable man when she found said crazy, territorial cat purring and rubbing himself against Jesse's leg.

"Aww, I think he likes me," Jesse said, bending over to pick up the cat. Beca narrowed her eyes at Snowball who was now happily ensconced in Jesse's arms.

Traitor.

She went into the apartment and Jesse followed suit. "Stay here," she ordered before making her way to her bedroom.

Jesse looked around the apartment with interest. So this is where she stays. It was pretty cute. Not particularly polished or stylish but there was a certain coziness to the place. The furniture was a mish mash - there was squashsy sofas covered with colourful cushions and throws and a distressed coffee table. Jesse looked appreciatively at the home entertain system. The furniture might looked battered but the sound system was definitely high tech. There was an upright piano against one wall. Books and music were stuffed higgeley piggedly into shelves, framed posters decorated the walls and there were a lot of photos.

Jesse continued stroking Snowball's back as he looked closer at the photographs. He recognised Stacie and Amy in some of them and there were plenty of photos of Beca and a redhead. There was a few photos of the four of them in some sort of flight attendant uniform. Beca was a flight stewardess? More photos of Beca as a kid. Jesse had to smile seeing a much younger Beca grinning toothily with braces on, arm around a taller boy with the same hair and eyes.

"Do you want to wash up?" Jesse straightened up and turned to Beca. She was holding a towel and a spare toothbrush out to him and pointing towards what he understood to be the bathroom. "I think I might have some spare clothes so if you want - "

"Thanks," he said, letting Snowball down before taking what was offered to him. When he came back, face washed, hair wet and slicked back and chest bare, Beca cleared her throat a little before waving her hand at the direction of the sofa.

"I found some stuff," she mumbled, trying not to stare at his abs. Her eyes slid lower instead. Ok, it should be funny that he was still wearing those yoga pants but he was commando in that. And damn, that soft material did cling.

Jesse was already too busy rifling through the clothes to notice her staring. He pulled on a Red Hot Chilli Pepper tshirt, his muscles rippling and again Beca quickly found something else to look at. "Do you always have spare men's clothes in your apartment?" Jesse said, shaking out a pair of jeans. There was a shirt, boxers, even a pair of socks and trainers. Beca was silent for a little a while before replying, "No. Just some of my ex's stuff. Keep wanting to send them off to Goodwill."

_Great. Good job with that foot in mouth disease, Jesse. _"Umm..I'm going to change into these," he mumbled, going back to the bathroom. The jeans was a little loose at the waist but at least it somewhat fitted and it was warm. Jesse was not too thrilled wearing another man's boxers, even though they were laundered but anything was better than those yoga pants. He was glad to get rid of it.

He had panicked. He had woke up alone in Terri's bed and had groped around looking for his things. He was sure they were in a pile by the bed; Jesse was experienced enough with one night stands to make sure of that. But everything was gone. Then he had gone looking for Terri only to overheard that conversation. If Jesse was being truthful, he could have stayed and demanded for his stuff back. He was a grown man, for goodness sake. But he just panicked, bolting with anything he could grab.

It was just stupid.

He came back to find Beca in the tiny kitchen, talking on her phone.

"Bill? Yeah, it's me...I know it's too early for you, sorry dude, but I got an emergency," Beca said. She glanced over at Jesse. "I need help with Terri. Yeah. Yeah, he did." Beca was grinning now and Jesse just knew they were laughing about him. "Yup, she took all his stuff. Listen, can you pop down and get his things? Please?!"

Jesse was waving his hands excitedly, mouthing to Beca, "Tell him if he gets my stuff, I owe him a drink! A big one!"

Beca frowned at Jesse and spoke into the phone, "Bill, get his stuff back and he'll get you tickets to the Knicks."

"What?" Jesse whisper-yelled. "That's not what I said!"

"Hang on, Bill..." Beca covered her phone and whispered fiercely to Jesse, "Bill works in a bar! He doesn't need a drink. He stays in the same building as Terri and can get your stuff back. So if you want them back, I suggest you get him those tickets. You can afford it."

What choice did he have?

"Okay!" Jesse relented.

"Court side! He likes the cheerleaders."

Jesse nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Ok Bill, I'll make sure he's good for it. Owe you one, man."

Beca ended the call and stared at Jesse.

"I can't believe how stingy you are! A drink? Jeez!" Beca scolded him.

"Ok. Ok." Jesse conceded. "I'm good for those tickets."

Beca was already pulling cereal out of the cupboard and milk from the fridge. "Sit down and have some breakfast," she said. Jesse sat on the nearest chair and Snowball, who was lying in his basket, climbed up to his lap and started purring. Beca was a little annoyed at her cat. He was usually quite snooty to strangers. What gives? She watched Jesse eat, sipping her tea slowly.

"You totally deserved it, you know," Beca spoke up cattily.

"What?" Jesse spluttered, almost choking on his cereal. "How? How could I deserve it? That woman is completely nuts."

"I did warned you last night," Beca said smugly. "Told you she's a Stage 5 clinger. But you were like _whatever, baby, don't be jealous. Plenty of me to go round_."

Jesse dropped his spoon in surprise and it went clattering into the bowl.

"Fuck! Did I say that?" he groaned out loud, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I tend to be a total dick when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, we've established that already." Beca agreed.

Jesse was now moodily munching on his cereal while she continued sipping her tea, leaning against the counter. He could not remember what he said to her exactly last night. He must have been a little drunk and judging by what she said, he had probably been rude to her. He should try to fix it.

"You've got a nice apartment," Jesse tried. Beca just shrugged. He took another spoonful of cereal before trying again. "Who's the cute red head in your photos? Is she your roommate?"

He only meant to be nice, not creepy. Certainly not trying anything. But the glare Beca gave him was lethal.

"Are you done with that?" Beca said crossly. "We need to leave soon."

Jesse quickly shovelled the last spoonfuls before bringing the bowl and spoon over to the sink.

"Never mind that. Just leave it."

She was still short with him and once he got his coat, she hustled him out of the apartment before locking it up carefully. Snowball was mewing piteously. They walked the way back to the coffee shop and on to H&H. She had her earbuds on all the way and completely ignored any attempt at a conversation on his part. Her phone buzzed when they reached in front of the building.

"Bill's got your stuff," Beca said once she had read her text. "He'll be in the bar around two. And word of advice? Stay away for there a couple of weeks. Until Terri's got a new victim."

"Ok," Jesse replied. "If you could sign me in, I'll lay low until I can get my things. Have to cancel a few meetings."

"Why?"

" A bit casual for work, I think," Jesse said, gesturing to his clothes.

Beca tsked impatiently and whipped out her phone.

"Hey Stace, it's me," Beca was now saying. "Need a favour. Wardrobe situation... nope, not mine. It's.. umm.. Jesse." Beca went bright red for a minute, quickly walking a few steps away and mumbling into her phone. "No, it's not like that. No. Stacie!"

"It's Terri, ok?" Beca whisper-yelled, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Yeah, he picked up Terri at the bar last night."

It was Jesse's turn to blush. Seriously? Does everyone know NOT to mess with Terri except him? Beca was still talking on the phone and after a minute, she came over.

"Go to The Closet. Stacie will sort you out."

"Ok."

"Come on. I'll sign you in." Beca was already walking through the doors.

"Hey Beca?"

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. "What is it now?"

Jesse shoved his hands into his pocket and looked at her a little shyly, "I just wnt to say thank you. Thanks for helping me."

Beca looked at him for a minute, her blue eyes not as hard as before.

"Yeah, ok," she replied.

He was giving her an uncertain smile like he wanted to say something else. Beca quickly cleared her throat loudly, looking away. "Will you hurry up?" she said, going back to her usual scowl. "I haven't got all day."

"Can I take you out for dinner Friday?" he blurted out. On seeing that uncertain look on her face, Jesse quickly said,"- just to say thank you. You went out of your way and I owe you. Just dinner. It's not a date or anything."

Beca chewed her bottom lip. "Ok. Quick dinner and we are even."

"Ok." His smile was dazzling.

"Now, can you hurry up?" Beca said. "I am late already."

* * *

><p>He could danced all the way to his desk. He was that happy. Jesse could not quite explain why he had this grin on his face. The day had started off crappy but it was getting better and better.<p>

He had went to The Closet immediately and Stacie was waiting with a suit, shirt, tie and shoes. She didn't say anything; only fixing him with a speculative stare. Then he was finally reunited with his stuff when he popped down to the bar at two and now Jesse was going back to his desk. He felt better with all his stuff in his pockets. All of them were intact; money, cards, ID. And his phone was still in one piece. Thank goodness for password protection. Bill was equally sympathetic and tickled at his little adventure and Jesse had to endure another bout of laughter and unwanted relationship advice from Bill.

But it all didn't matter. Because she said she'd go out dinner with him.

On Friday.

They are going out to dinner on Friday.

Ok. It is not a date.

No. Not a date.

But it doesn't mean he could not try to impress her a little.

What does it take to impress a woman like Beca Mitchell? - Jesse wondered. She would raised a perfect eyebrow if he brought her to somewhere fancy; that he knew. Not that she would look out of place with her dark make-up, tattoos and rock chick look. She would just know he was trying too hard. Perhaps he should just be cool and casual and bring her to a pizza place. Or they could have dumplings at Chinatown. Or perhaps he could find a small place that serves good food and plays jazz. Does she even like jazz?

Jesse was suddenly nervous. Why was he nervous?

It is not a date.

No.

Jesse Swanson is not going out on a date with Beca Mitchell.

...

He wanted to, though.

...

Whoa. What was that? Where did that thought came from?

Jesse frowned a little. He couldn't date. Where he was in his life right now, he just couldn't. It would be disastrous. Jesse was still frowning as he walked up to his desk and found it occupied. Aubrey was sitting in his chair and when she saw him approaching, she got up.

"Hey Aubrey."

The blonde merely nodded.

"Jesse. Been trying to call you. Did you get any of my messages?"

Jesse looked at his phone and noted the many missed calls and texts all from this morning.

"Sorry. Misplaced my phone. Just got it back," he smoothly said.

Aubrey huffed a little, looking around at the open plan office.

"It's fine," she said. "Just to let you know your office would be ready on Monday. Please report to Executive floor on Monday morning. All the IT and the phone line will be automatically moved."

"Ok."

"Your new assistant will start on Monday too."

"Ok. Thank you for that, Aubrey," Jesse said. "Cassis around? I thought I might pop up and see her."

"She's on her way to Chicago but you'll see her on Friday. For the Board of Directors meeting and the cocktails and and dinner afterwards. I'll send a car to pick you up."

"Fine. Just send me the details," Jesse said, eyes scrolling down his missed texts. "Wait, did you say Friday?"

"Yes. Friday," Aubrey continued.

Ah. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : For yuraed **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Saturday**

Wilhelmina Slater was having a very bad morning. The only reason she was here, shivering at this golf course this early in the morning was because she wanted to be on George Harris Snr's good side. The day before did not go as planned. All her attempts to seduce that hoary old goat the night had failed and nothing was going her way. And Wilhelmina Slater was the type of person who always gets her way.

It was her turn to tee off and Wilhelmina tried to take out some of her frustration in that swing. Even with all her anger and aggression, the ball did not go that far down the green. She hated this game.

How could that old man ignore her charms?

She might be pushing 50 but Wilhelmina Slater was a very well preserved woman. Her figure was still stunning; she was virtually wrinkle-free and with her impeccable taste and mind, she was sure George Harris Snr would be eating out of her hand. But that old bastard seems to be immune to her charms. Instead, she was just attracting the lecherous attention of some of the lesser directors. Wilhelmina did not have time for that; she had bigger fish to fry.

It was all very frustrating.

She blamed it all on that Cassandra bitch. She was being her uncle's little poppet, pandering to the old man endlessly. Her and her dark haired boyfriend. Wilhelmina stood to one side as one of the other golfers teed off and she looked over to George Harris' flight; towards that dark haired young man.

Well, he was not bad looking at all and under normal circumstances. Wilhelmina's cougar instincts would have kicked in. He looked great in a suit and now looked great in polo shirt and smart slacks. He was just introduced as Jesse Swanson during the Directors' meeting and that was it. No titles, no explanation. Nothing. He had been seated next to George in the meeting, not saying much, but Wilhelmina had a feeling that he was actually quite sharp and nothing went past him.

Wilhelmina's mind kicked up a gear.

He had been with H&H some two-three months now? Wilhelmina was not entirely sure. And by the blank looks from the others when he was introduced, she was sure they had no clue as well. Wilhelmina tried to rack her brains; didn't he spend some time in MODE about a month back? She did not remember meeting up with him. Of course, she was just the Creative Director. Probably Jesse Swanson had met up with that dolt, Daniel Meade.

Wilhelmina quickly tapped the speed dial on her phone and waited for the call to be picked up. It was still early and knowing her assistant he would still be fast asleep after a night of debauchery.

"Willie?" Marc's sleepy voice came through the line. She hated being called by that name but under the circumstances, Wilhelmina let it slide.

"Marc, Cassandra is up to something."

"Ok..." Marc was stifling his yawn unsuccessfully.

"I want to know what," she demanded. "Get me everything you can find about Jesse Swanson. Get someone on the inside."

Wilhelmina turned at the sound of loud laughter. George Harris Snr seemed to be sharing a joke with Jesse and was patting the young man on his shoulder. Wilhemina's eyes narrowed.

"When I say I want everything, I mean EVERYTHING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday morning, H&amp;H building, in The Closet<strong>

"So are you going to tell us what happened?"

Stacie was far too impatient to get to the juicy details and got straight to the point. Beca pretended to be busy trying to squeeze into the control underwear that will go under her black patent dress for the photo shoot.

"Beca, you are killing me here!" Stacie wailed.

"Yeah, short stack, spill." Amy was lounging on a sofa, flipping through an old copy of RUNWAY. She gave Beca an unblinking stare. "We all wanna know."

"What are you even doing here, Ames?" Beca said. "Don't you have a reception desk to man?"

Amy looked up and shrugged. "Eh."

"Nothing much to tell, ok?" Beca finally confessed after another glare from Stacie. "He was hot and blonde. Came here for a shoot couple of weeks ago. Coming again today for the Decibel shoot."

Beca was grinning at the thought. Oh yeah. Blondie was hot.

"I am not asking about your hook up on Saturday," Stacie sighed. "Chloe filled us in on that one already. Wait. Are you talking about Freddie? Blonde Freddie? Six pack Freddie?"

"Yep."

"Oh man! He's good. He's really good."

Stacie went into a trance for a moment and Amy had to yell at her to snap her out of it. Beca was still struggling with the zip and she came over to help.

"As I was saying..." Stacie said, pulling the zip up firmly. Beca yelped little. " - what happened with Jesse last week? You called saying there was a wardrobe malfunction and he came down wearing fuckface's old clothes that you promised me on Snowball's life that you've burned...Push your boobs up."

"What?" Beca said, surprised.

"Push them up. Make them pop. Make the girls say hello," Fat Amy pushed her ample chest melons as a demonstration and Beca thought she would go blind.

"I told you already," Beca said truculently. "He picked up Terri and that cray cray bitch hid all his things. He had to run away with his coat and Terri's yoga pants. Dude looked so pathetic I had to help."

"So you brought him back? To your apartment?" Stacie said disapprovingly.

"Nothing happened. I just gave him some of fuckface's old clothes and hauled his ass to work. That was all."

"Hmm, are you sure you didn't tear his clothes off in a night of passion?" Amy quipped up. "I think you are making up this Terri story to hide that you're tapping that." Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Ask Bill, ok? He'll vouch for me," Beca said. "Anyway, not going to touch that with a ten-foot pole. Dude's been everywhere."

"That is what I've heard," Stacie said. "He's hardly been here and getting quite a rep already. He's a dick. Don't go near him, Beca."

"Oh I know he's a dick," Beca replied. "Asked me out for dinner Friday and then bailed out."

"WHAT?"

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Monday morning and Jesse remembered his desk had been moved. His pass was good for everywhere in the building but the security guard was not taking any chances and personally escorted him to the Executive floor. Benji was already waiting at the floor's reception.

"Good weekend, bro?" Benji had asked, smiling.

"Yeah, not bad. Golf on Saturday and a bit of a chill out on Sunday," Jesse had answered. "When are we going to hang out? I hardly see you these few weeks."

Benji just grinned. "Whenever you want. I've heard you've been very busy."

Jesse had merely shrugged. They went down the corridor covered in plush carpet, passing several pieces of expensive artwork before going through another open plan office to the corner office at the back.

"Here's your office. They gave you a nice one," Benji had said. They stopped at a desk in front of the office. A blonde woman with wavy hair and perfectly made up was sitting behind the desk and smiling as they approached. "Here's Amanda. She's your new assistant."

Jesse had nodded at the pretty woman, remembering he had seen her at MODE before. "Hi."

"Good morning, Mr. Swanson," she had replied with a salacious smile. "I'm Amanda Tannen. Can I get you anything?"

"No, nothing at the moment. We'll have a briefing once I'm settled in," Jesse had replied.

He frowned a little before stepping into his office and closing the door behind him and Benji. The office was impressive. Great furniture with a large mahogany desk and a leather sofa. There was even a small ensuite to one side. The views from the floor to ceiling windows were amazing but Jesse was not looking at the view.

Part of the wall between the office and the assistant's desk outside was made of glass. Jesse glanced out through the blinds at his new assistant who was wearing a very, very short skirt, showing acres of finely toned legs in red high heels.

He turned towards Benji, "Did Aubrey choose her?"

Benji noted whom Jesse was talking about and shook his head. "No, she was not Aubrey's first choice but she was the only one available from the pool. She'll do for now."

Jesse glanced at his new assistant again and Amanda glanced back at him, like she knew he was checking her out. She gave him a small, knowing smile, raising her eyebrow just a fraction. And just then, Jesse Swanson realised he had to be very, very careful.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Jesse pressed the elevator down to the fourth floor. It was hopeless. He could not concentrate on his work and Amanda kept barging into his office, dropping pencils and bending over. He grew tired of having to avert his eyes every time she did that and Jesse almost yelled at her to stay outside until she was called.

He had got up and left his office without a word to his new assistant.

He just wanted to see Beca.

Jesse felt awful about last week. Just hours after she said yes to dinner on Friday, he had to cancel. He had tried finding her in her office to explain but she had already gone to attend a gig. Jesse had to email her instead and that made him felt a hundred times worse. What kind of dick was he cancelling dinner via email?

Her reply had been a curt. "No problem" and that was it.

What was it about Beca that made him behave this way? Why was he always a 100% Grade A dick whenever he was around her? He was not like this. Jesse Swanson was a smooth operator; not this gauche, totally uncool, dick of a guy that he was whenever he was within ten metres radius of her?

He was just outside Decibel's main door, determined to talk to her face to face when it opened and Noah loomed in the doorway.

"Oh hey, Jesse. Fancy seeing you here," Noah was smiling down at the younger man. Jesse smiled back. Noah was a bear of a man but behind that beard and gruff, he was as gentle as could be. Jesse liked him.

"I'm looking for Beca."

"Beca? Oh. She's not here."

"Oh." Jesse hoped Beca was not avoiding him. Was she avoiding him? "Alright, I - "

"Beca's at a Christmas photo shoot. I'm just on my way down to look," Noah continued. "Do you want to come?"

Jesse thought it would be rude to say no to Noah, especially when he looked so excited about it.

"Ok." he said, falling in step beside Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Decibel's Christmas photo shoot<strong>

This was turning out all wrong.

Stacie rubbed her temples and tried looking at the scene again in front of her.

What the fuck was wrong? It was such a simple set-up. All she wanted for the photo shoot was to recreate a homage to Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love video. Shania Twain did it ages ago and she thought Beca would look super hot in the same costume upfront, posing with that old fashioned mic while hot men in leather pants and tight tops stared moodily from the back.

It was that fucking easy.

But no. It had been an hour and they still have not wrapped this up.

The make-up was perfect. Lily had done a superb job, highlighting Beca's cheeks and making her blue eyes popped with all the heavy eye makeup. The clothes were exactly as per the video. And Stacie had five hot men on the guitars, keyboard and drums whilst dressed in tight pants and tops.

What was wrong?

It was Beca.

She was what's wrong.

She was drowning in that tailored coat and the top hat perched on her head looked stupid. She looked awkward and petrified posing for the photographer, despite all his gentle instructions and under the hot lights, her make-up was already melting. And now she was arguing with one of the male models.

"You are holding that all wrong!" Beca was now saying, gesturing to the guitar the model was holding. He looked deadly afraid of her.

"What are you bitching about now, shorty?" Stacie hollered, her patience paper thin.

"He's holding the guitar wrong," Beca complained. "This is for a music magazine, Stace. We'll get crucified."

"Ok. Ok," Stacie conceded. She knew what a perfectionist Beca could be. Stacie looked at the blonde on the drums. "Freddie, do you know how to hold a guitar?"

"I can play bass." The good-looking model said with a half smile.

"Alright, switch," Stacie ordered. "And for fuck sake, someone show that man how to hold the drumsticks before Beca has a seizure."

"As for you, miss - " Stacie whirled round and glared at Beca. "What's the hell wrong with you?! This should be a piece of cake. You've performed at Lincoln Center and on international stage, for goodness sake!"

"This feels so fake," Beca whined.

"I don't care how fake this feels. You'd better bring it, Beca! Or I have to resort to blackmail!"

"Alright! Give me ten minutes. Let me figure this out," Beca replied churlishly.

"Go and get your make-up touched up," Stacie said, signalling to Lily to come forward. "You look like something from the House of Wax."

"Ok guys, take five," Stacie said to everyone as Beca walked off the set.

Stacie went over to a nearby table and took a sip of water, trying to calm down. This was a nightmare and to make matters worse, was that Noah, Beca's boss coming into the studio, followed by that douchebag, Jesse Swanson? Stacie took another gulp of water before walking to the back of the room.

"Hey Noah! Come down to see the shoot?" Stacie called out, smiling at Beca's genial boss.

"Yes. I thought I show Jesse our first ever Christmas shoot," Noah answered, still jiggling with excitement "You know Jesse, right?"

"Yes, of course." Stacie nodded at Jesse. Her tone was a degree frosty and Jesse looked a little puzzled.

Noah was oblivious to all that, now rubbing his hands in glee before speaking, "So how is it going? Where's Beca?"

It had been horrible.

A total nightmare.

They were wasting time and money.

Stacie was not about to say all that. Not to Beca's boss and definitely not in front of Monsieur Dick, Jesse Swanson, himself. She would halt the shoot and do some damage control if it came to that.

"She's having her make-up touched up. These lights can be so hot," Stacie said lightly. Stacie turned round towards the set and then she smiled. "Oh. She comes now."

There were many occasions when Stacie had been proud of Beca. Her friend was ballsy and strong and fearless, And when the situation called for it, Beca Mitchell always bring it. But Stacie could seriously kissed her right now.

She could.

She could run up and hugged Beca right now because damn, can that girl bring it!

Because there she was, striding onto the set with those thigh high heeled fuck me boots, like she owned it.

She had ditched that heavy coat and was wearing a white cotton shirt over her black dress. She ditched the top hat too and had loosened her hair to fall in waves around her face. That black pearl fringed choker on her pale neck completed the look. When she finally positioned herself in the middle of the set, feet apart in those sexy boots, Beca just nodded to Lily who immediately shuffled the sound system.

The techno crap which was blaring at a headache inducing decibel was cut and the air was soon filled with heavy drumbeats.

"Ok guys, just move to the beat. Side shuffle, on the spot. Just like this," Beca spoke to the models over the intro, showing them the moves. " Channel Zoolander Blue Steele. Show me that you are more than just really, really good looking."

The instructions seemed to work as they began to sway from side to side to the music. Beca turned round and closed her eyes for a second, tapping her feet to the beat, listening to the guitar riff and the brass coming on next. Stacie had kicked the fans on, making Beca's hair flew back and hurried over to the photographer, quickly hissing, "Go go go! She's gonna be in the zone."

Jesse blinked.

Ok, he was not expecting this.

Christmas shoot? Fine. He was expecting perhaps a sexy variation of a Santa costume and some elves? Maybe an ice queen and a wintry scene? Not this hot as fuck replicate of one of the most iconic music videos. And Beca Mitchell front centre looking like that.

And then Robert Palmer's vocals came and Beca sang over.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
>Your mind is not your own<br>Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
>Another kiss is what it takes<em>

OK, does she have to cradle that mic in her hand like that? And her red lined lips have to be close to the mic? Like she's going to lick it or kiss it or do something sexual with it? God, her eyes. Her mouth.

_You can't sleep, you can't eat  
>There's no doubt, you're in deep<br>Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
>Another kiss is all you need<em>

"Jesse, you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You look a bit pale." Noah was looking at him a little worriedly. Jesse cleared his throat and tugged at his collar a little.

"No, I'm fine. Umm..just a little hot. Is it a little hot in here?"

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff_... - she sang, voice easily matching Robert's - _It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it ,you're addicted to love."_

OK. Too many things were happening now. The photographer was crazily clicking away. Stacie was shouting to the models, "Smoulder! I said Smoulder; not constipated! Gimme more of those eyes!" Lily, the make-up artist was now hopping about lipsynching to the song, brandishing a hairbrush.

And now Beca was kicking it up a notch. She had ripped that shirt opened, buttons flying, tossing it to one side. And oh god, what was she wearing? Only a black patent ass skimming dress that made her breasts defied gravity.

_You see the signs, but you can't read  
>You're runnin' at a different speed<br>You heart beats in double time  
>Another kiss and you'll be mine<em>

_A one track mind – _she belted higher _- You can't be saved. Oblivion is all you crave._

Beca was jumping in time and whipping her head side to side. The sight of her boobs bouncing was mesmerising. Stacie and Lily were now dancing and singing together happily at the side. Even Noah was nodding and tapping his foot in time.

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love<em>

Jesse could only stand still and shoved his hands deeply into his pockets. He had to hide that hard on somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later<strong>

"Did you get it? Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. That was fab!" The photographer grinned from behind his camera, "I'll hook it up to the Mac and you can see some samples." Stacie squealed and gave Beca the thumbs up. Noah was saying something or other but he was finding it hard to concentrate on what the older man was saying.

"Do you want to see them?" Noah was now asking.

"Hmm? What?" - _Her boobs? Yeah, he wants to see 'em_ - " Oh. The photos. Ok."

Jesse just followed Noah to the photographer's desk, feeling a little dazed. The photographer was already uploading the files from his camera. He kept his eyes on the screen but he was only too aware of Beca laughing with Stacie and Lily.

And in the next moment, the Mac screen was filled with her images. Close ups of Beca looking direct at the camera with her hard blue eyes. Next one, eyes closed, red mouth opened, singing. Then full shoots of her hair whipped back, holding the mic, the models smouldering behind. A full shot of her in side profile smiling to the bass guitarist.

Perfect.

Every frame looked perfect.

"Wow." Noah said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Yeah. Wow.

* * *

><p>Jesse did not know how long he was staring at the screen. Noah and the photographer had chosen a few images and played around with it. Why was he still stuck here behind this screen? He should go talk to her.<p>

The assistants were already packing up the set. Stacie had looked very pleased with the whole shoot and was talking to Lily and tidying up the clothes they had used for the shoot. Beca was now laughing and talking to that tall blonde model, who had his hand on her waist in a very familiar way.

He should really talk to her. Say something cool.

Like how he liked the song.

And how he thought she rocked it.

And how he thought the concept was brilliant.

And how he wanted nothing but to grab her at this moment.

Failing which he wanted these pics of her for.. umm.. research purposes.

Ok. Creepy.

No.

Ok. Just be cool. Just go up and talk to her.

The blonde man had walked away now to get undressed and Beca stepped off the set, taking off the choker around her neck and using a towel to wipe her brow.

"Hey," Jesse said.

She stopped in her tracks, looking up at him in surprise.

"Oh, hey," Beca said, a little stupified. "Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Noah asked whether I wanna come," Jesse said, shoving his hands into his pockets again. Her rack was awesome and he was trying very hard not to stare. "Umm.. didn't know you model."

Beca scoffed. "Just something Noah asked me to do. It's not my day job."

"No one would know. You looked perfect. I mean...you were perfect," Jesse faltered, trying to find the right words. Damn, her boobs were distracting. "No one would have guessed you were a journalist.. I mean.. there's no set look but -"

"Ok, don't trip all over your tongue," Beca said, shaking her head in disbelief now.

"Beca!" Stacie hollered. "Get change! I want to get out of here in this decade." Stacie was throwing her dagger looks and motioning her to come over. She was also making a rude finger gesture in reference to Jesse and Beca was trying not to laugh.

"I gotta go."

"Ok." Jesse said. "Actually I just wanted to see you. To say sorry about last week."

"Don't worry about it," Beca said casually.

"It was work. And I had to - "

"No explanation necessary. It's totally fine." Beca answered.

"Can we reschedule?" Jesse said hopefully. "I still owe you dinner."

"You know what, it's fine," Beca said. "You don't owe me anything."

Jesse was about to protest when that blonde god came by again, now dressed in jeans and a tight white tshirt. "Hey, I'm ready when you are," he said huskily to Beca, eyes only for her.

"That was quick," Beca said, smiling up at the blonde. "I still need to change and I think Noah might still need me. Are you ok waiting?"

"Yeah. Fine," the blonde answered. He tipped his head casually at Jesse and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Freddie."

"Jesse," Jesse said, shaking Freddie's hand.

"I think I go up to RUNWAY and find Nigel," Freddie said to Beca, now that pleasantries with Jesse out of the way. "I'll see you in Reception?"

Beca nodded and Freddie walked away. Both Jesse and Beca were awkwardly standing, looking at each other, not knowing what else to say. And after a moment, Beca grimaced, "Ok, I gotta go. See you around."

"Ok." Jesse replied regretfully.

And she turned on those sexy heels and strutted off. Jesse could only stand there for a moment, staring at that perfect ass move under that tight patent dress.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Swanson's office. Amanda speaking."<p>

Amanda Tannen picked up the call with a press of a well-manicured nail. She flicked her eyes at the closed door. The blinds were partially drawn and she could see Jesse sitting behind his desk, leaning back into his chair, hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling like he was in deep thought.

He looked so yummy.

"Amanda, it's me."

"Hey Marc!" Amanda said gaily when she heard his voice over the phone. Marc was calling from Wilhelmina's office "Willy is out, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's still very cross about having to play golf on Saturday morning and I've booked her for a decompression massage." Just as Amanda guessed, Marc. St James was in Wilhelmina's office, sitting in her chair and sipping some champagne from her private cellar. There were some perks to the job. He smacked his lips after a long sip of champagne and spoke down the phone. "So how is it? How do you like working for such a dish?"

"He's a dream," Amanda was saying over the line. "Caught him staring at my legs through the window."

"Hmm. Sounds like you are in." Marc purred. "Did he check out your ass?"

"Well, I did do the pencil drop quite a few times. Haven't caught him ogling yet." Amanda whispered back. "Mmm.. wouldn't mind rolling in the bed with this one. I think he's going to be better than Daniel."

Marc was tutting at her now.

"Remember why you are there, sweetie. I had to shred so many CVs on a Saturday so that yours was on top of the pile for this," Marc reprimanded. "We have to gather as much information on him like Willy wanted. Appointments, who he sees and when, any work you can copy and send through. Willy needs to know."

"I know. I know," Amanda answered. "But he's so cute though. And Marc, you should see the sexy way he unbutton his collar and whip off his tie. He can whip me any time."

"All in good time, honey. All in good time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : _I am sorry. I'm spending far too much time building it up. I should really dive into the smut already. Please bear with me. I hope it's not getting too boring_.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : **_Hey all, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. Its' cold here in London but all your follows and reviews are like warm hugs. Yes, I was thinking of that blond god, Freddie Stroma in the last chapter. I didn't feel like using Luke again for this fic. Also fuckface is Daniel Meade. Ask me anything if it's not clear. And if you would like to see how the Ugly Betty characters looked like, please google. Amanda Tannen is a fox!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"It's here!"

Chloe was squealing excitedly, brandishing the December issue of Decibel at her room mate. Beca stopped typing on her Mac and took off her headphones. By the way Chloe was dancing excitedly on the spot, Beca Mitchell was now certain that her long time friend and roommate was a certifiable lunatic.

"Budge! Make room!" the redhead ordered. Beca sighed loudly and budged over, dislodging Snowball from his perch. Chloe was deaf to Snowball's complaints as she sat down and placed the new magazine reverently on the coffee table and gently turned the pages.

"Dude, I showed you the proofs like a thousand times, " Beca said.

"It's not the same, Beca!" Chloe wailed. She immediately turned to the relevant pages and gasped excitedly. "Oh my gosh! Look at you!Quick, hand me my phone."

Beca was rolling her eyes as Chloe excitedly punched her speed dial.

"Stacie? Yes! I've seen it! It looked fantastic," Chloe was now saying. "Yes, you are a genius. She looked fabulous. Yeah, we should totally use the photos for her eHarmony profile. Totes. Couldn't hurt."

"What?" Beca said, her ears pricking up. "What eHarmony profile?"

"Yeah, I'm sending copies to her mom and dad too. You know her; she won't do it." Chloe continued talking to Stacie.

"Chloe Beale, get off the phone at once!" Beca bellowed. She grabbed the phone off her room mate "Stacie, I call you back." Once she ended the call, Beca was looking disbelievingly at her roommate. "Tell me you are kidding about the eHarmony thing."

In reply, Chloe made a very good impression of Amy. "Ummmm...ummmmm..."

"Chloe, I am not very happy with you right now," Beca threatened.

Chloe chewed the end of one of her curls before confessing. "It's an intervention, ok? We thought between us, we could find someone decent for you, Beca. We are all worried about you."

"What? What are you worried about?"

"We think you are still messed up about fuckface, Even after all this time," Chloe continued. "Come on, Becs, you went from not having sex for a whole year to being...being Jezebel!"

"Jezebel?" Beca wanted to laugh out loud but Chloe was looking really serious.

"This is not you, Becs. You are not Stacie," Chloe insisted. "Things like these used to mean something to you. It took Daniel almost six months before he got into your pants."

Beca's mouth twisted bitterly. "Yeah. And look where that got me."

Chloe shut up immediately, conscious she might be hurting her best friend. That Daniel Meade certainly had a lot to answer for. Chloe remembered the aftermath too well and if murder was not illegal, she would be the first in a long line to kill that bastard.

Beca sighed. She didn't really want to fight. She knew all her friends meant well.

"Look, I'm ok. I really am," Beca said. "I just realised I have needs. And it's pretty stupid to get so hung up about it. I know what I'm doing. It's all just for fun."

Beca didn't add it was that hot moment in the alley with Jesse that jolted her out of her rut. She didn't realised how much she missed sex. That hot heat in her belly, the feeling of a man's hands on her skin, his lips on hers. That delicious feeling of having him groaning, completely under her spell. A tingle went up her core just thinking about it and Beca's cheeks flushed. None of her recent encounters had matched up to that sizzling moment with Jesse Swanson. The couple of times with Freddie had been close but that was about it.

"I'm sorry we're meddling, Becs."

"Hmm?" Beca came out of her daydreaming. Oh. She was supposed to be mad. "It's ok. You guys are awesome-ly horrible but I love you for it."

Her eyes then fell on the magazine. "Chlo, you are not serious about sending a copy to my parents, right?"

"Of course I am," Chloe said, happy that Beca was not really angry and they had changed the topic. "Your dad would be so proud, Becs."

"Ummmm...I am not entirely sure I want my mom and dad to see these," Beca said, nervously flipping the few pages and looking at the photos. At the full page one where she was in that thigh high black boots, legs apart, short black patent dress with the tops of her breasts showing. "I look like sex on a stick."

Somewhere else in Manhattan, perusing the Decibel magazine in his hands, Jesse was having the exact same thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

Jesse was humming to himself as he made his way out of his office. He tipped his head to the security guard who was making his rounds, stepped into the waiting elevator and pressed the button for the basement.

It was not usual for him to work on H&H on a Saturday.

Saturdays were either recovering from a hangover or trying to get away from whichever hook-up he got on with on Friday night. But after that Terri incident, Jesse had steered clear of one night stands. That was rather scary and frankly the sex had never been good enough to make it worth it.

Besides, he had to get on top of his work and today was the perfect day for it. The office was deserted. He could dress down and have some music playing on the background while he tried to make sense of all this sensitive information he was ploughing through. And NOT having his assistant constantly hovering was a big plus. Jesse had a hunch that Amanda had been snooping around. He would have to speak to Aubrey about it.

Right. Archives.

He just needed to pull out some reports and that would be it. The door to the Archives loomed in front of him. Jesse frowned at the archive box used to prop the door open. That was a little odd. Jesse swiped his pass and entered, pushing the box into the room. The door fell shut behind him.

Jesse looked round the small vestibule. Usually Joe, the Archives assistant, would be around at the front desk and would retrieve the files Jesse wanted but he was not working today. No matter. He had been here once or twice and Jesse was sure he could easily lay his hands on those reports.

He went into the next room where the shelves were, threw the lights on and ran his eyes on the reference numbers. Just as he thought. Piece of cake. For the next ten minutes, he rifled through the files before taking an armful out and spreading it over all over the table on this side of the room.

This was actually quite enjoyable.

Jesse was enjoying himself. No one was around, he was doing his work without interruptions and listening to his favourite songs through his earbuds. His iPod shuffled to the next song and Jesse grinned. He snapped his fingers and danced a little to the song now playing.

Yeah. This song's cool.

Nothing like a bit of sing-a-long. No one was around.

And Jesse sang out loud, eyes closed.

_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on  
><em>_I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn  
><em>_You don't need experience to turn me out  
><em>_You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Here's the chorus, baby. Give them some pipes.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
><em>_You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
><em>_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
><em>_I just want your extra time and your...kiss_

Jesse was belting it out. Even doing the kisses. That was the best bit. And when he opened his eyes...

"Jesus Christ!"

This was how a heart attack feels like. He was having a heart attack. Oh god. He couldn't breathe. His heart.

"Dude, you alright?' The apparition before him spoke.

Jesse raised a hand, asking for a moment, still in too much shock to speak. He bent down, clutching his heart, panting hard.

"Dude, don't die on me. Do you need anything? Water? Do I need to call 911?"

Beca was now leaning down, peering into his face with concern.

"I think I need to call 911," Beca decided.

"No," Jesse gasped out. He was still panting.. "I...I'm ok. I'm ok." His head finally cleared and he didn't feel like passing out. He could speak in full sentences now.

"What the hell you doing here? I thought I was alone." Jesse yelled when he finally regained his breath. His heart was still hammering.

"I thought I was alone!" Beca yelled back. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"You scared me half to death!" Jesse said.

"Yeah? You scared me too!" Beca countered. "I was quietly doing my work when suddenly someone started shrieking In a supposedly empty room. How did that make me feel?"

Wait. What? She. Did. Not. She saw the whole thing?

"I wasn't shrieking," Jesse huffed, flushing with embarrassment now. "I happened to sing very well."

"Whatever, dude."

"How long were you here?" Jesse said churlishly.

"Long enough," Beca answered, trying not to grin gleefully. "Saw the whole thing. The pirouette, the hip action, the smacking lips..."

Ok, he was not going to die of a heart attack. He was going to die of embarrassment instead. Jesse was sure of it. Seeing the mortified look on his face, Beca took pity on him.

"Great song choice, by the way," she said, smiling. "Which version was it?"

Jesse noted the conciliatory tone and her smile.

"Prince for coolness," he replied. "Tom Jones for power."

"Good answer," she nodded approvingly. "But you're still not telling me which version you're listening to."

"Well, you'll never know, " Jesse replied smugly, having the upper hand for once. He went round to the table and started to scoop up his files. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Work. How about you?" Beca said, watching him arranging the files into a neat pile.

"Work." he answered curtly.

"What? Terri let you out?" Beca baited and seeing his scowl, Beca immediately apologised in the most insincere way. "Ooooh, ok, sorry! Touched a nerve there."

"Just go back to whatever you are doing," Jesse said, still painfully embarrassed and out of joint. Beca rolled her eyes, muttered "Okay!" and walked away. She went over to the other side of the room, which was separated by the bank of shelves. No wonder he didn't noticed her just now.

Jesse sat down and opened the folder on top of the pile and began to read the reports. Minutes ticked by. His concentration lasted all of fifteen minutes. He tapped his pen on the table, thinking. What was she doing here on a Saturday? Shouldn't she be at home or out doing Beca things, whatever they were?

Jesse glanced over to the shelves, trying to catch a glimpse but the way was blocked. He was curious now. He got up and silently made his way through the shelves to the other side of the room. Beca was sitting on a table not that different from his, the top littered with magazines and papers. She was making copious notes in longhand, totally absorbed in her work.

He made sure he knocked on the table to get her attention. No point scaring her again. Jesse was sure she would make him regret it if he did. Beca looked up, arching her eyebrow at her interruption.

"What do you want, weirdo?" she barked out.

"What are you working on?" Jesse asked, coming nearer, trying to make sense of the mess.

Beca sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why are you so nosy? Don't you have your own work to do?"

"I do," Jesse agreed. "But it looks boring now. Tell me what you're doing."

"I purposely come in on a Saturday NOT to be disturbed."

"This looks interesting," Jesse said, delving into an open box and extracting an old copy of Decibel. He read it for a minute before putting his hand to take another piece out.

"Will you stop that?" Beca said sharply, taking the stuff out of his hands. "There's order in this chaos, ok? You are ruining it."

"Oh. Sorry." Jesse's attention was now caught by her notepad with the loopy handwriting. "Wow, your handwriting's not too bad now."

Beca slapped a file on top of her notepad, clearly annoyed now. "You are like an untrained puppy, you know. Stop being so nosy."

"Well, if you tell me what you are doing, I wouldn't have to be."

Beca sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine. I'm doing some research for the March issue. It would be Decibel's fiftieth year and I want something big to commemorate that."

"Like a retrospective issue?" Jesse said, eyes widening. "That would be fantastic. I didn't know Decibel was around that long. "

"Yeah," Beca said with a small smile. "It had been through some great music moments. Some of the old articles and reporting were on the edge. It's hard to tell whether Decibel was on top of the trend or whether it set the trend."

Jesse caught that note of passion in her voice. His eyes raked over the photos and articles on the table. There were bits of post-its and markers all over the mess. In addition to all that copious notes she was making. She had obviously done a lot of grunt work.

"It meant a lot to you, huh?" he said,

Beca had a nostalgic smile on her face as she fiddled with a page. "I used to save up my pocket money to get the latest magazine. It was more than just music. My mum used to..."

She stopped mid-sentence with a shake of her head and a rueful smile on her face.

"I get what you're saying," he replied softly, watching her profile. This was a different side to her. This softer yet passionate side. Jesse got a feeling she did not show this side of her very much. "If anyone could do justice to such an article, it would be you."

Beca frowned at the compliment. "How do you know how I write?"

Jesse cleared his throat a little. "The article you wrote the December issue. It was very good."

She cocked an eyebrow, smile at the corner of her mouth, "Thank you. It's nice to know someone read the article. All I get are comments about the photos."

"Umm.." Jesse mumbled, flushing now. "The photos were very nice too."

She was rolling her eyes now, muttering "Pervert" under her breath. Jesse frowned.

"Why do you do that?" Jesse said, sounding a little crossed.

"Do what?"

"Act like I've insulted you,"Jesse said. "Just because I said you looked great in those photos, you assumed I'm some kind of pervert. I was just paying you a compliment. A thank you would be nice."

"Oh please! If I was in a nun habit, I'm sure you would just bypass those pages." Beca argued back, rolling her eyes yet again. "As it was, I was dressed like some burlesque wet dream."

"Why do you do it then?" he challenged. "If you think putting on that sexy dress undermined your serious article, why did you do it?"

"Because sex sells, what else!" Beca said, wringing her hands. "And Decibel needs as much help as it can get!"

Jesse was quiet for a moment. "You think Decibel is in trouble?"

Beca thought she had said too much already.

"I'm done here. I'm going," she said, quickly packing up the mess on the table. Jesse just watched as she hurriedly stuffed the papers into the archive box. She hauled it easily back to its place before returning to the table and briskly picking up her stuff.

"Good luck with your work. You should get started." Beca said pointedly. A brief nod and she was already on her way the exit.

Jesse looked at her departing back for a moment, wondering why in the world was she so difficult. She was so very difficult. And infuriating. And antagonistic. And challenging. Prickly. Irksome. Definitely irksome. Tiresome. And amazing. And passionate. And wonderful.

Jesse returned to his seat, intending to continue his work. The reports stared back at him and he looked at them, not understanding a word he was reading. He tossed his pen on top of the pile. He had no mood for this now. He might as well pack up and go. Maybe have something to eat...

"Jesse Swanson!"

Oh god. She was right. The acoustic in that room was amazing. A simple yell sounded like an unholy scream. It was frightening. Jesse was already on his feet when she stomped back into the room.

Ok, just now that yell? The one he thought was frightening?

Nope. Nu-uh.

That was like a gentle whisper in the breeze.

This? This image of Beca Mitchell, stomping back, eyes hard and angry mouth set in a cold line? This was truly frightening.

"Be- "

He didn't even managed to say two syllables.

"Did you remove the box?"

"What? What box?"

"Did you REMOVE the box?" Beca yelled. "The one propping the door open?"

"Oh yeah. I did. What's wrong?"

She was definitely turning white with rage. Although she was trying to control it.

"That box was there for a reason." she hissed back at him.

"Can't you open the door?" Jesse said. His feet took him out into the vestibule where the reception desk was. Beca followed right behind him.

"Would I be here yelling at you if I could open the bloody door?" Beca roared. "The door's a bit funny, ok? Usually Joe can let us out but Joe is not here. He also did not leave the key. We are fucking locked in."

Jesse tried everything. Swiping his pass. Rattling the knob. Even trying to budge the door with his shoulder but yep, she was right. They were locked in.

"Oh man! Can we call security?" Jesse went behind Joe's desk, quickly dialling the front desk. The phone rang and rang. "No one's answering."

"Louie's probably doing his rounds," Beca replied. "It would be hours before he'll get back."

Jesse took out his phone. He would have to call someone. Benji maybe or at the last resort, Aubrey. The reception was almost non-existent. "Can't get reception," Jesse was now saying, waving his phone about in vain hope. Jesse went back to the land line, thinking he could call Benji from there but all he could get was some sort of disconnected tone. "What's wrong with this phone? Why can't I dial out?"

Beca did not answer.

"Beca?" Jesse swivelled round to look at her. She was looking paler than usual. "Are you ok?" She still did not answer and Jesse immediately went over. She was shaking, eyes a little wild, breaths panting. When he touched her arm, her skin felt cold and clammy.

"Beca, you ok?"

He was worried now. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"We're trapped," she mumbled. "No one's going to find us. We're going to die. Chlo's not home. No one's gonna feed Snowball." Her mumblings were getting more hysterical. "Snowball's going to die. My cat's going to die."

"Hey..hey, no one's going to die," Jesse said firmly.

"Is there any air? I can't breathe!" Beca was clawing at her throat now.

"Beca! Beca, listen to me," Jesse said sharply. He shook her a little until her eyes were focussed on him. "Listen to me. It's going to be fine. I want you to breathe in deeply, ok? Follow me. Breathe in. And out."

Her eyes were still darting about and Jesse held her head so she was looking straight at him.

"It's fine. Just breathe with me. Come on, you can do it."

She was breathing deeply now, following his instructions.

"You're doing great," Jesse said gently. A little colour was coming to her cheeks. "Do you want some water? I'll get you some water." Jesse was about to let her go and look for that bottle of water he had with him just now but Beca was clutching on to him desperately.

"Please. Don't go." Beca whispered.

"Ok. It's ok. I'm still here," Jesse said.

She had sank down onto the floor and he followed suit. She was still shaking and Jesse put his arms around her to calm her down. Beca wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was once trapped in a lift alone for hours when I was little. I rarely have these panic attacks anymore. It's just.. the thought..."

"It's fine. You're fine," Jesse said soothingly. He gently stroked her back while still holding her close. Her eyes were closed as she leant her head against his shoulder, breathing in and out slowly. Her breathing sounded more even now; not as harsh or as short as before.

They sat in silence for a while.

"So...did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Jesse said conversationally. Beca had to smile at his efforts to be casual. That panic attack did scare her a little but she felt better now, just leaning against him. At least she had stop shaking.

"It was fine. How about yours?" Beca replied. "Did you go back to...wherever you're from."

He dimpled sweetly down at her.

"Nope. Just spend a quiet night in all by myself."

"Oh. Didn't know that." Beca replied, a little uncomfortable.

He didn't go home? Why? Perhaps he didn't have family? Beca felt a little bad now.

"Could have asked you to join us," Beca said. "I mean.. you may get food poisoning from Amy's turkey and Chloe's yams are always overcooked. But we drink a lot to make up for the lack of food. And Lily makes a mean pumpkin pie."

She knew she was rattling the words out. Jesse was laughing lightly.

"Yeah, right. Like you would invite me over," he teased. "I think you and your friends made it pretty clear that you all didn't like me very much."

"I don't know what you mean." Beca protested, a little ill at ease. She was painfully aware that she was still leaning against him. Beca immediately sat up and moved away.

"Well, Amy stares at me and mumble something about releasing the kraken every time I go past her desk," Jesse said. He found he had wanted to keep his arms around her a little longer. And now he had folded his arms across his chest, just to have something to do. "I'm sure I've seen Stacie used a rude gesture to describe me once or twice. And Lily? Is that her name? muttered something about voodoo dolls and just needing my hair."

"Sorry," Beca groaned. "They are nuts. Don't mind them."

"It's fine," Jesse said with a low chuckle. "I didn't exactly make a good impression on you from the very beginning. Wouldn't blame you if you think I'm an asshole."

"Well...if the shoe fits..." she was smiling as she said it.

"I'm very nice if you get to know me properly," Jesse protested.

"Yeah sure," Beca said mockingly. She looked up at the main desk and said, "I think we should try Security again."

Their second attempt was the same as the first. Jesse pressed the buttons a few more times and said in disgust, "I can't believe we can't call out on this stupid land line."

"Wait, did you try dialling 9 before dialling out?" Beca said.

Jesse slapped his forehead. He was very stupid. This time round he managed to dial out. They couldn't get Benji nor Aubrey. Chloe was out of town, Stacie didn't pick up and Beca only managed to say half the things she wanted to Amy before the line was cut off. Amy shouted that she couldn't hear her and it sounded like there was a rave in the background.

"There must be another way out. Some sort of window or vent," Jesse said, a little restless now. "Do you want to check this side and I'll check the other? Will you be ok doing that?"

"I'm fine." Beca said, eyes already roving along the wall. "Holler if you find something."

He was barely gone when Beca heard him calling out her name. She went into the room, passed the bank to shelves to find him excitedly beckoning her over to the far wall. He was pointing to one side and high up, Beca noticed some sort of vent.

"Dude, whatever James Bond or Mission Impossible fantasy you are having, it is not happening," Beca said, eyeing the vent warily. "I don't think you can fit into that vent."

"Who said it's me?" Jesse said. "I think you would fit plus I can give you a leg up."

"Are you sure about that?" Beca said in trepidation, "It looks small."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Jesse said. "You are TINY! Like the tiniest hobbit I've ever met. Come on, you'll fit. Do you really want to stay in here until Monday?"

"Haul me up," Beca said simply.

He cupped his hands together, giving her a leg up and Beca scrambled up against him.

"A little higher! I can't reach it," Beca said, trying to balance herself and reaching out for the vent. Jesse pushed her a little higher and Beca was now batting him round his head with her hands.

"Stop grabbing my ass!" Beca yelled.

"I'm trying to push you up!" came the muffled shout. His face was pressed into her right thigh.

"You are not doing a good job!" Beca answered. The vent was just barely out of reach. If she could just... Beca launched herself forward and her fingers gripped onto the vent. She also kneed Jesse at the side of his head.

"Oww!"

"Jesse!"

"My head!"

"Jesse, I can't hold...Fuck!"

And her fingers were clutching at nothing. And she was falling. He was trying to catch her. And they fell down into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Beca! Oh god, are you ok?" Jesse was trying to scramble up to his knees. She was lying beneath him on the cold floor, still, her eyes closed. He was practically on top of her and she was only tiny and he might have hurt her or she might have broken her back or her leg or her neck. "Beca, are you ok?" He was panicking now.

And then he felt it.

Her body shaking underneath him. Shaking and shaking. Until that peal of laughter erupted from her lips. Her eyes popped open and tears were streaming down her face now and he could not help that laugh coming out of him.

"What the fuck do we think we were doing?" she laughed out between snorts of laughter.

"I don't know," Jesse replied, shaking with laughter. "Cirque de Soleil?"

That seemed incredibly funny all of the sudden and they were laughing hysterically now.

"How's your head?" Beca asked. "Do you need to go to ER again?"

"I have a thick skull," Jesse answered. "I'll live."

Jesse was now conscious he was lying on top of her. He quickly got up and held out his hand to help her up. Beca took his hand and straightened up. He was holding Beca by her arm to steady her. Beca twisted a little, checking her shirt.

"I think I tore my shirt!" Beca gasped out laughing. "How did that happened?"

"Umm...I was trying to stop you from falling -" Jesse tried to explain. "- Must have grabbed your shirt by accident."

"Oh my god!" Beca exclaimed, wiping her tears away. "I should really stop wearing clothes around you. You'll just ruined them."

"Yeah," Jesse said smiling, his voice a husky whisper. "Yeah, I think you should."

Jesse didn't know how he made that leap. One moment, he was looking down at her laughing face beneath him, her lips inches away and the next he had his lips on hers. Her tempting mouth, coupled with that very same words she said at the bar: he just could not resist. And now he was kissing her and holding her close by her waist. She tasted as intoxicating as he remembered.

He drew back, breaking the kiss when he realised where they were.

She would be furious.

She would slap him so hard.

Jesse tried to let her go. He should apologise and make it his life mission never to cross paths with Beca Mitchell again. But her hand was on the back of his neck. Beca was staring up at him now, her blue eyes unfathomable.

"Kiss me again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Kiss me again."

She didn't have to ask twice.

The moment his mouth was on hers, it was like a struck match to gasoline. That heady rush, that streak of heat, that inevitable combustion. All the pent up sexual tension that had build and build and build between them exploding into a mess of hands, tongues and mouths.

He had backed her into the nearest cabinet. The metallic thump of her back hitting the cabinet rang in the room but they were deaf to it. He was pushing her up against the smooth surface, still kissing her hungrily, hips pinning her in place. For once, Beca was glad for the coolness of the metal behind her. She felt like she was burning. The way his mouth was dominating hers. The feel of his hands sliding up her sides underneath her shirt. The hardness of his body pressing into her, showing, without any shadow of doubt, just how much he wanted her.

She couldn't breathe in the sweetest possible way.

He was stealing her air with all his kisses. Deep. Erotic. Tongue delving into her mouth. Teeth biting. She kissed him back just as fiercely, her hand now slipping behind his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were now cupping her breasts and his fingers were clawing almost painfully into the soft flesh. Beca hissed out at that sweet pain, gripping onto his shoulders tight

"Sorry," Jesse mumbled. He reluctantly drew back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed out, catching his lower lip and he mashed his mouth against hers again.

His head was swimming. God, she was intoxicating. He could hardly stop himself, let alone think straight. His mind and body were making so many demands that he could hardly cope. He wanted to devour yet savour her at the same time. He wanted to tear off her clothes and enter her and fuck her senseless yet he wanted to taste every inch of her and hear her moan and see her unravel and lost control underneath him.

He should really slow this down.

With great effort, Jesse pulled his lips away from that delicious spot on her neck. Her eyes were closed, her mouth panting, her skin flushing red.

"We..we should go for dinner," Jesse mumbled. "Or..talk..or..."

He gave up and kissed her again.

"What are you saying?" Beca murmured in between his kisses.

"Dinner," he panted against her lips. "..or a date..before...you know.. "

Beca drew back, looking at him quizzically, "What are you? A girl?"

Jesse chuckled at that. And then grind himself against her.

That gasp from her came out of nowhere.

"Does that answer your question?" Jesse whispered huskily, grinning down wickedly at her.

His thumbs found her sensitive nipples underneath the lace of her bra and swiped across. Beca's eyes dilated in response, her breath turning into a moan at the rough feel of the lace and his thumbs. Jesse was pushing her shirt up, revealing her perfect chest in a pretty lacy bra and he had to stop and stare. It had been dark in that alley; he didn't see her breasts in their full glory.

He groaned at the sight, thinking how he had jerked off more than once at the thought of her breasts; how they felt, how they tasted, how they bounced when she danced. Now they were in his hands, all soft and creamy and heavy, barely restrained in this sexy, lacy bra and Jesse wasted no time bending his dark head over them.

Beca inhaled sharply at the way his mouth was pulling at her nipple.

She wanted him to take her there and then.

She wanted him to peel off her jeans and panties and shoved himself hard into her. He would stretched her with his size, even as wet as she was now and she would probably cry out in pain. But it would be such an exquisite torment. That rough, hard thrust into her that would stoke and stir and feed this raging fire in her belly.

She wanted him to thrust into her hard and fast. Again and again. That cabinet behind her would thump repeatedly at each hard thrust; the metallic sound echoing in that room. Not that she would not hear any of it. She would be screaming so hard at each thrust, telling him not to stop.

Beca was impatient for all that now.

She pushed him away from her chest and Jesse grumbled in protest. He soon shut up when she slid down against the cabinet, her fingers unbuckling his belt and drawing his zip down. He moaned his thanks; his jeans was getting far too tight and this was a relief. When her hand stroked his erection over his boxers, Jesse couldn't help but rub himself into her hand. And when she slipped her hand in and he felt her soft palm against him, Jesse had to lean one arm against the cabinet to stay upright.

He closed his eyes, groaning.

How did she know how to do this?

How did she knew how to stroke him just so? How to hold him in her hand; not too tight yet firm. How to dance her fingers over the head and just underneath; touching, skimming all over his sensitive spots. Everything she did with her hand felt fantastic. And the best thing was, this was just a prelude. He remembered that her mouth felt a hundred times better than this. And how would it feel if he was insider her? Jesse grew harder at the thought.

He had to touch her now.

He impatiently unbutton her jeans, running his fingers across the waistband of her panties before slipping his hand in. Touching that dampness in between her legs Jesse nearly swore out loud. She was sopping wet; slick and slippery. And now she was moaning against his neck, pressing harder against his fingers, asking for more. He pushed his hand deeper, rubbing against her and her hips jerked against him.

Her head fell back against the cabinet, eyes closed, even, white teeth biting her lower lip. Jesse teased her more, gently digging his fingers in, thumb strumming against her. A slight wail slipped out from her lips as she tried to grind herself harder against his hand.

"Don't come yet, baby," he whispered. " I wanna eat you out."

He was tugging her jeans down, kissing down her neck, wanting to kiss down her chest and stomach when her hands stopped him.

"No." Beca panted raggedly against his ear. "Fuck me now."

As if having her panting against him like this was not enough to drive him insane. Those three words nearly finished him. He carried her to the nearest table, nearly slamming her down. Beca fell back panting as he gripped the waistband off her jeans, nearly ripping it away in his haste. She kicked off her shoes as her jeans were peeled off. He was standing over her, eyes hooded, staring down at her.

"Condom?" she asked.

"Here."

Beca sat up and took the foiled pack that he magicked out of somewhere. She locked her eyes on his as she wrapped her hand round his hardness, stroking it just as he liked it. Jesse steadied himself by holding on to her, his eyes burning into hers. He heard the foil ripping and the next, he felt her hands stroking him again, before rolling the condom down. She was ready and he had been more than ready. Then some stupid part of him reared its head.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesse murmured, hands on her thighs.

Beca stopped.

"Do you not want this?" came her reply.

Jesse groaned out with mounting frustration.

Did he not want this?

Did he not fucking want this?

Did he fuck.

All he could think all these weeks and months, seeing her, watching her, was how good it would be to touch her, to be with her. Despite all the warning signs. Despite all his good sense screaming at him NOT to get entangle with someone this close to work, he still wanted her.

How could he not want this?

"You have no idea how much I need you. " Jesse confessed.

His fingers scraped down her thighs.

"It's complicated," Jesse continued, his breath puffing on her cheek. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled wonderful. Like sex. She reeked of sex. "I can't really do this."

Beca sighed.

"I know. Aubrey's my friend. We shouldn't do this."

She was trying to wiggle out from his grasp and Jesse held on to her tighter.

"What does Aubrey have to do with this?" Jesse said.

"She's your girlfriend." she deadpanned. "Of course you don't want to cheat on her."

"Aubrey's not my girlfriend." Jesse replied. "I've been trying to tell you that for ages."

Beca blinked.

She grasped his locks with her fingers and pulled his head forcibly from her neck until her blue eyes were staring into his.

"Aubrey's not your girlfriend?"

"No."

Her stare was unflinching.

"Then I want you to fuck me right here, right now." Beca said. She pulled his head down; her lips skimmed across his stubbly cheek up to his ear. "And when we are done, I want you to fuck me again. Do you understand?"

He jerked her so hard against him that Beca slammed into his chest. His hand drew her head closer and he kissed her hard. His hands were now running down her back and roughly pulling her hips forward towards the edge of the table.

And that was how he took her.

Hot mouth on hers, hands anchored on her hips, his hard dick rubbing against her. Jesse leant forward, driving hard into her and she screamed in ecstasy. At that invading hardness now stretching her and filling her and pounding into her, until she could not breath. She was on her back on that smooth table, her ass almost hanging off the edge, being mercilessly fucked by this man and all Beca could do was to dig her fingers into his arms, his back, anywhere that she could hold on to.

Jesse could not think anymore.

Nothing mattered. Nothing but this need to keep fucking her.

He was aware of nothing and everything at once. At the softness of her body underneath him, at the sweet, searing pain of her nails raking into his skin, at the gasps and cries coming out of her. Her insides so tight and sweet and slick, gripping his dick, sucking him in.

He raised himself up, hooking her left leg up, pressing even deeper into her and both of them grunted with pleasure. He could not hold on much longer. Not when it was this good, this incredible, this fucking amazing.

"Harder. Oh god, fuck me harder."

The table shifted at each hard thrust, the metal feet screeching against the floor.

"Fuck!"

And she was clawing deep into his back.

And she was swearing.

And writhing and gasping and unravelling underneath him.

Beca suddenly stiffened, gasping into his ear before falling, shuddering over the edge, clenching unbearably tight around him.

And then he was lost.

* * *

><p>She was the first to hear the knocks on the outer door.<p>

"Someone's here." Beca said urgently. Jesse was still slumped over her, trying to catch his breath.

Beca pushed him away, ducked out from underneath him and was dressed at lightning speed. Jesse slowly straightened up, jeans round his knees. His head was still fuzzy from that hard orgasm he had just minutes ago. He stood uncomprehending until he heard the outer door being opened and someone calling out from the other room.

"Hello! Anyone there?"

"Louie! About time!" Beca called out, quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail before striding towards the exit. She was giving Jesse a few moments to collect himself and he tidied himself up, getting rid of the condom before following her back to the other room. Louie, the security guard, was standing by the vestibule and Beca was talking to him. They both turned to look at Jesse as he came into view.

"I got all your messages being trapped," Louie laughed out, eyes crinkling at the corners."That boy locked you in?"

"Yep. Kicked the box aside." Beca nodded in the affirmative.

"My fault. Totally mine," Jesse piped up, running his hand through his hair

"Why do you both look so messy?" Louie's asked, a knowing smile creasing his face. Both Beca and Jesse coloured at that question and both hastily tried to explain.

"We tried opening the vent in the other room -"

"-Thought we could get out that way -

"- that vent was hard to hold on to -"

"- and then we fell over. It was dusty -

Their words were tumbling out in confusion. Louie just laughed. "Ok. Ok. I believe you. Good thing you didn't go out that way. That vent goes nowhere."

Beca was giving Jesse a murderous look.

"Now," Louie was saying. "Do you want me to let you out or should I leave you two kids in here?"

"Out. Please let me out," Beca quickly said. "I'll get my things."

She brushed past Jesse as she went past. By the time Jesse collected his wits about him and took his stuff, both Beca and Louie were already waiting by the doorway. They rode the elevator up from the basement with Beca chatting to Louie easily, asking about his wife and grandchildren. Jesse did not know what to do next. He tried catching her eye but she was resolutely not looking at him.

"Ok, here's my stop. See you kids around," Louie said, when they reached the ground floor.

Beca was ready to leave when Jesse made up his mind.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She stopped. At least she stopped. Louie was grinning widely before ambling away. As soon as he was out of sight, Jesse's hand was on her arm, pulling her into the next corridor.

"Don't go," he said urgently. "Have dinner with me. Or something. Just don't go."

She was chewing her bottom lip, her gaze resting on him.

"I've got a bunch of things to do," she started. "Supposed to meet Amy - "

"Cancel it." Jesse said, stepping closer, running his hand up her arm. "Come over my place."

His head buzzed like he had one too many. Did he just asked her back to his place? He never asked any of his hook ups over before. Both of their phones picked up reception and started ringing loudly. Beca picked hers up, stepping a few feet away.

"Amy? Yeah, I'm fine. Louie let me out - "

Jesse answered his.

"- Aubrey, hey. Yes, it's ok. I got out -"

His eyes were still on Beca as he listened to Aubrey freaking out over the phone. Beca was rubbing her temples now, still talking to Amy. He should really end this conversation with Aubrey. Beca was already walking away towards the exit, ear still glued to the phone, not even turning back to say goodbye.

"- Bree, I gotta go. We'll talk Monday - ".

Aubrey was protesting loudly but Jesse immediately cut the call, his feet already running after Beca.

"Jesse! Thank goodness! You made it out!"

Jesse stopped in his tracks. Benji had walked round the corner and was now standing in front of him. He looked a little winded like he had rushed to get there and his face was fraught with worry.

"Bro, I got your messages. Are you ok?" Benji asked. "How did you get out?"

"Security let me out," Jesse answered, eyes still peeled for Beca. She had moved so quickly, nearly at the exit now and Benji was in his way. He couldn't just push Benji aside and run after Beca; not when Benji had rushed over to help him.

"Sorry I didn't answer your call earlier." Benji apologised. "Had my phone switched off,"

Jesse could see her by the main doors and then a moment later, like a faint shadow, Beca disappeared.

"You ok, bro?" Benji said, looking at him questioning. "You don't look ok."

Of course he was not.

He was not ok.

Jesse reluctantly turned back to Benji.

"No, I'm fine," he lied through his teeth. Jesse took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "You know what? I'm just hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beca's apartment<strong>

"No, I'll be fine. You don't have to come over." Beca cradled her phone in between her shoulder and ear as she fished her keys out of her bag.

"Are you sure? Amy said you cancelled on her," Stacie's voice sounded worried over the phone. "Were you trapped for hours? Did you get a panic attack?"

Beca unlocked the various padlocks on the door before inserting a key into the keyhole. She gingerly opened the door and quickly jammed her leg in the gap before Snowball could make his escape.

"I'm home now. No need to worry," Beca mumbled into the phone, bending over to pick up Snowball. He was mewing in her face. "I'm just going to chill out tonight."

"Call me if you need me," Stacie said.

"I will. Bye, babe."

Beca ended the call and tiredly pushed the door close behind her. She leaned back against the door, closing her eyes and hugging Snowball close. She stayed like that for some time, just finding comfort in hugging her cat. The fat cat purred and flexed his claws into her bosom and Beca smiled. Her cat was bossy and spoilt but she loved him.

"Have you eaten, sweetie? Do you want something nice tonight?" Beca murmured, walking from the hallway into the kitchen. She settled Snowball on the counter before opening a cupboard and reaching out for a can of cat food. Snowball mewed impatiently as Beca opened the can and emptied it into his feeding bowl.

She watched as her cat ate and then Beca rooted round the fridge, trying to find something to eat. Something that did not involve cooking or using more than one pan or one plate. The fridge was forlornly empty of any goodies. Chloe had a fit of healthy eating lately and there were just sad looking salads and soy milk and lots of beers.

Beca grimaced at the non-choice available to her and slammed the fridge door shut.

She needed to shower.

Yes. Shower.

She was still wearing her damp panties.

And she could still smell Jesse Swanson all over her. It was not unpleasant. In fact it was downright sexy but it reminded her that she had just let him fuck her on a table at the Archives not an hour ago. Beca stripped off and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water blast down on her. She shut her eyes and turned her face towards the showerhead. By instinct, she reached for the shower pouf, squirt some gel and started lathering.

Her body was still thrumming from the amazing sex she had just now.

Beca ran her hands down from her neck down to her chest, soaping her breasts and then her tummy and legs with the soapy pouf.

Just now had been mind-blowing.

What devil had possessed her to have sex with Jesse Swanson? She could not believe it actually happened. No, scratch that. It finally happened. That sexual tension had been building up for so long and it finally happened. She had not been a nun these past few months but just now had been the best she had for some time. Hell, it must be the best she had. Period. The hungry way he had kissed her and touched her and oh god, the hard way he was thrusting herself into her.

Beca closed her eyes and slipped her hand in between her legs. She rubbed her fingers against herself and in the next moment, she shuddered her release, one hand holding onto the wet tiles. She shook her head in disbelief - she was still so turned on. No doubt if they had not been interrupted, she would have rode him hard for seconds.

But it was Jesse Swanson.

100% dick Jesse Swanson.

And it was at work.

Beca chastised herself for being such a slut, for not stopping herself.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

After the debacle with Daniel Meade, she had swore she would not ever, ever hooked up with anyone at work. It was just too complicated. She barely made it out after the fall out from Daniel leaving her and that depression from... Beca sighed, pushing up the lever for more hot water. She did not want to think about that. The water was scalding but she shut her eyes and let it run over her.

No, she would just stay out of his way.

This was just a one off.

They were trapped in that place, she felt vulnerable, he had been kind and sweet. And hot. Definitely hot. She did manage to resist him afterwards, didn't she? When he had asked her to stay, to come over his apartment, looking at her with those irresistible brown eyes? She did say no.

Maybe now she had gotten it out of the system, it would be fine.

Yes, that's it. She had fucked him and she didn't want him anymore.

Beca Mtichell was 100% certain of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chinatown<strong>

"Jesse?"

Benji was staring at his friend who was now staring into space, one hand idly stirring his rice around his bowl with his chopsticks. The restaurant was busy and loud, diners were jostling for some elbow room in that small space and waiters were weaving in and out of the tables, bringing one hot plate after another. It was a popular haunt; cheap and cheerful, packed to the gills and noisy but Jesse seem to be oblivious to the noise. For someone who said he was hungry just now, Jesse hardly touched the food they ordered. He did not even hear Benji calling his name.

"Jesse?"

Benji tried again, lightly tapping his bowl.

"Hmm?"

Jesse shook his head like he was trying to clear his head before focusing on Benji.

"You ok, bro?" Benji asked.

"Yeah."

"You are zoning out." Benji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Am I?" Jesse said, sounding dazed. He seemed to realise that there was food in front of him and tried eating some of the General Tso chicken they ordered.

"What's bothering you?" Benji said. He had not seen Jesse this distracted for a long time. Usually Jesse was frighteningly focused.

"Work," Jesse lied smoothly.

Well, it was half a lie. Jesse was still wondering why Beca blew off cold like that. She had been so hot, so responsive under his hands and he wanted nothing than to stay with her. His knees still felt a little weak. God, it was so hot just now. And even now thinking how she told him to fuck her, how she writhed and unravel under him, Jesse felt his jeans getting tight again.

But she then stalked away without as much as a goodbye and it had left him reeling.

No.

Perhaps this was for the best.

It was complicated and he was being so stupid, letting his dick win yet again.

It was for the best.

He didn't have her number. H&H was a big place. He could stay out of her way and put this behind him.

_Yeah. Just stay out her way and do your job, Swanson._

"Jesse, you are zoning out again."

Benji's voice jolted him back again. He was staring him again and Jesse quickly cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Got a lot on my mind," he apologised. Jesse smiled uncertainly at Benji. Should he talked about Beca to Benji? He was a good friend and back in college, when they were roomies, Jesse had always confided in him. But Benji had warned him off her earlier. He should really try to find out why.

"Hey, thanks for coming up to rescue me." Jesse said. "Sorry if I wasted your time."

"No charge." Benji took another swig of the Tsingtao beer before saying. Something was bothering Jesse; that much he knew. "So you are not hungry?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Plenty of food here, Jesse." Benji said, waving his hands over the food on the table.

Jesse stared down at the food, now going a little cold.

"No. Not hungry," Jesse replied, putting down his chopsticks. "Listen, sorry to drag you all the way here. I think I'm just going to head home. Pack some food and eat it later."

"Ok."

They called the petite waitress over and Jesse ordered more food to takeaway on top of the stuff left on their plates. They finished their beers waiting for their orders. Jesse paid the bill, despite Benji protesting and once they were out on the pavement, Jesse wandered off after saying goodbye.

Benji stared at Jesse's departing back, now disappearing into the stairs leading down to the subway. He frowned for a moment, thinking before taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. He pressed on one and waited for the call to be picked up.

"Donald? Hey, it's Benji." Benji listened to his old friend's cheerful voice. He sounded as smooth as ever. "Yeah, everything's fine. How's LA?... Yeah, Jesse's doing fine... He's not been calling you?...Oh."

Benji turned that information over and over in his mind. Jesse and Donald were always tight yet he had not called Donald? Perhaps work was really getting to him.

"Bro, when you coming over to New York?" Benji said. "I think Jesse need you."

* * *

><p>That shower felt good.<p>

That was what she needed.

Beca stepped of the shower, toweled herself dry before rubbing some lotion into her skin. She shrugged on a bathrobe, debating whether she should blow dry her hair. Maybe she should order a pizza first before doing that. She dried her hair with a towel whilst making her way out to the living room, searching for her phone.

The pizza place was on her speed dial and before long, Beca was speaking to Gino, ordering her pizza.

Hmm? Pepperoni or Hawaiian?

Ah what the heck. Chloe, the pineapple hater, wasn't here. Beca ordered Hawaiian.

Beca was about to return back to the bedroom and dry her hair when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID, swallowed hard and picked up the call. "Hey."

"Beca Mitchell! Why didn't you call me?"

Beca rubbed her temples, hearing the ear-splitting sound of her roommate shrieking down the phone.

"Hey Chloe. How's your show?"

"Never mind my show. Stacie and Amy rang me saying you were locked in!" Chloe was not to be sidetracked. "What happened? Why didn't you call me? Were you alone? Did you get a panic attack?"

"Whoa there. One question at a time please."

"Are you alright?" Chloe sounded so worried. "Are the girls with you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. The girls are not here."

"Call someone over. You shouldn't be alone. I'll come back early tomorrow."

Honestly. Beca was a grown woman and the girls were treating her like she was five.

"Chlo, stop overreacting, ok? I'm perfectly fine."

"But you were trapped for hours, Beca! All alone!"

Hmm. Not entirely.

But she couldn't tell Chloe that.

"Look, I'm ok. I got pizza coming and after that, I'm going to bed, ok?"

Chloe shut up for a minute and Beca could almost hear her thinking.

"You ordered Hawaiian, didn't you?" Chloe said accusingly and then both of them chortled. The doorbell rang and Beca buzzed the door open.

"Yeah, I ordered Hawaiian, Miss Pineapple-hater and I am going to enjoy every last juicy pineappley bite," Beca said. "It's here now. I've just buzzed Gino up."

"Euww, gross, Beca. Ugh, I can almost taste that stupid pineapple."

Beca heard the knock on her door.

"Gotta go. Gonna make love to my pineapple pizza."

"Becaaaaaa. Arghh mental image!"

Beca was laughing at Chloe gagging over the phone as she undid the various locks on the door.

"Oooh Mr pineapple, you are so hot and... prickly."

"I am going to end this call now!" Chloe said, sounding distressed. "I can hear that you are more than ok."

Beca laughed out again, hearing Chloe ending the call in a huff. Her hand turned the doorknob and she opened the door. That laugh died in her throat as she gaped openly at the sight before her.

"You are not my pineapple pizza," Beca stuttered, not entirely certain she was not hallucinating.

Jesse Swanson was leaning at her doorway, smiling down nervously at her.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> _Sorry I took so long with this one. I've rewritten this so many times because the pace was all wrong and I was over thinking the smut. Here's my imperfect chapter. Incidentally I love pineapples on my pizza. Don't kill me._

_Shout out **Sweet-Blasphemy-Mely** and **Tigerlady81** who left such lovely reviews. Thank you for all your follows and lovely PMs. My heart is swelling like a balloon. Love you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hi"

Beca was still gaping at him at the doorway and Jesse began to wonder whether coming over to her place was a good idea. It seemed like one at the restaurant just now. He couldn't get her out of his mind and Jesse knew he would toss and turn all night if he didn't see her again. He remembered where she lived. It wasn't that far from H&H and Jesse found himself automatically making his way there. But now standing here in the cold light of the corridor, with Beca Mitchell dressed in a bathrobe, staring up at him, Jesse wasn't so sure.

"What are you doing here?" Beca finally found her voice. She didn't sound hostile; more like incredulous. Jesse had one hand on the door frame and his fingers restlessly scratched its surface. What was he doing here? What was he thinking coming all the way here?

"I had to see you."

Beca frowned at his confession, thinking it over.

"You can see me at work on Monday."

Jesse merely shook his head.

"Not soon enough."

They were standing staring at each other, unsure what to do or say next. The impasse was broken by a loud meow. Snowball had bolted out and was now rubbing himself against Jesse's leg, purring. He made no move to pick the cat up, eyes still on Beca.

"May I come in?...umm...I thought you might be hungry..." Jesse continued, lifting the bag of food he had in his other hand. _P__lease say something. Please say I can come in. Or not. Just say something. Please._

Beca's gaze fell to the sight of her cat being a turncoat, miaowing at Jesse's feet and then to the proffered food. It did smelled delicious. Then, embarrassingly, her tummy gave a loud rumble. Jesse was stifling his smile at the sound and Beca scowled even deeper.

"You've got egg rolls?" she asked, head cocked to one side.

"Yep." Jesse rustled through the bag. "Mushu pork, chicken chow mien, egg fried rice. I'm not sure where you are with vegetables so I got two. And fortune cookies. Extra fortune cookies. And a chilled bottle of white."

Beca nodded like he passed a test.

"Ok, you can come in," Beca said. Jesse was smiling now and Beca held up her hand imperiously stopping him in his tracks. "Just because you brought food, ok? And wine."

"Sure."

He picked up Snowball who was now on his hind legs, clawing at him and followed Beca into her apartment. She made a beeline into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving Jesse in the living room.

Beca hurriedly rifled through her drawers, pulled on her underwear, a pair of sweatpants, tshirt and hoodie. She switched on the hairdryer, drying her hair as quick as she could before brushing and braiding it. By the time she came back into the living room, Jesse had unpacked all the food and was now looking at her photographs with Snowball flopping contentedly over his shoulder.

Jesse turned round on hearing her.

"Hey, your pizza's here"

They both stared at the food on the coffee table.

"That is a LOT of food," Beca said. She made a move to her bag. "Let me get you the money for all this."

Jesse looked offended as he sat down on the sofa with Snowball snuggled up beside him. "Can you just sit down and eat? It's my treat."

"Dude, there's no need to do all this," Beca said.

"Do what?" Jesse answered distractedly. He was busy lifting the lids of the takeaway boxes and peering inside.

"We had sex already, " Beca said. "You don't have to wine and dine me."

Jesse stopped what he was doing and stared blankly at her. She was exasperating. Seriously. He was about to tear his hair out now.

"Can we just have a nice meal together?" Jesse shot back, glaring at her. "I just want to sit down and spend some time with you and talk. Is that so hard?"

She was still standing behind that armchair like it was a defensive fort. Beca chewed her lower lip, looking at him speculatively. Dressed in her sweats, freshly showered, face free of makeup and with that cute braid, she looked about seventeen.

Jesse just sighed in defeat. "Fine. It makes me feel better, ok? Like I am not just using you for sex. I have to buy you a meal. There. Now will you sit down and eat?"

Beca raised an eyebrow but at least she was now lowering herself into the armchair and reaching out for one of the boxes. Jesse offered her a pair of chopsticks which she took before digging into the noodles.

"I'm worth more than a poxy meal,"she mumbled in between mouthfuls of noodles. "And who says I'm not using YOU for sex?"

Jesse didn't know whether he should laugh or be offended. It was quite funny though. And then he caught that smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I really don't know what to do with you," he said, shaking his head, smiling. It was true. She was an enigma. He had never been so wrong footed by a woman this many times before.

They are in companionable silence. Jesse was polishing off the egg fried rice, suddenly feeling really hungry. Just watching Beca enjoying her food had made his appetite come back. She ate with glorious abandon, smiling and appreciating every morsel with every bite. Ever so often, the tip of her tongue will dart out, swiping across her lips. Jesse was fascinated. She looked like she really enjoyed her food. Most girls he went out with ate like birds; picking at everything with disdain, like that stupid, expensive salad was going to hurt them.

Beca was now moving on to the pizza and Jesse had to laugh at the almost orgasmic look on her face as she bit into a slice.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Beca scowled at him before taking another huge bite of that cheesy slice. She pulled the pizza so the cheese strung out and actually moaned as she chewed.

"Wow! Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" Jesse teased. "I swear that slice is giving you a better orgasm than I did."

"Eh. Just now wasn't that great," Beca scoffed. It was an obvious lie and Jesse hid his smile behind the takeaway box he was eating from. Beca was licking her grease-covered fingers slowly which he did not missed at all. She then gave Jesse a disparaging look.

"Dude, you're a noob so I'll forgive you," she said, eyes serious. "This is not just any other pizza. This is a handmade, all fresh Gino pizza. I challenge you to take a bite without groaning."

Jesse inspected the Hawaiian pizza. Really, it did not look anything special. He had many a pizza before. No way this ordinary looking pizza was THAT good.

"What are the stakes?" he asked, putting down his food and cracking his fingers. Oh, he was up for this.

"Take one bite without groaning and name your prize." Beca said, eyes bright.

"That confident, huh? You might not like what I want for a prize."

Beca shrugged.

"What if I did groan at first bite?" Jesse asked, reaching for a slice.

"You let me pay for this whole thing and go back to being uncomfortable."

Jesse rolled his eyes. She was a nightmare.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Jesse took a slice and looked at it carefully. Hmm, not bad. Good topping to base ratio. Nice wood-fired oven crust. Good cheese. It was now down to the tomato sauce. Jesse took a big bite. Beca was looking at him expectantly. As the flavours burst into his mouth, Jesse clamped his lips tight, seeming to struggle and Beca was grinning victoriously.

"Fuck. That's good," Jesse mumbled, mouth full of pizza. He chewed and swallowed, looking utterly gobsmacked. "That's the best pie I've ever eaten."

"Hah! What did I tell you?"Beca crowed, punching one fist into the air. She was grinning cheekily now. "I win! Now I'm going to pay for all these. And it's no longer your treat and..."

"Hang on. Hang on." Jesse raised his hand and halted Beca's triumphant speech. "I believe the deal was I had to groan at first bite. I did no such thing. So...technically I win."

Beca's mouth dropped open. She was about to protest when it hit her that he was right. That fucker! He tricked her! And here he was nonchalantly eating a second slice of the pizza , trying to stifle his smile yet again. Jesse seemed terribly unconcerned at the evil looks she was throwing him, looking every inch the winner, munching on _her_ Hawaiian pizza damnit, with her traitor of a cat purring by his side.

"I hate you." Beca mumbled, crossly picking up her noodles and stabbing the slippery morsels with her chopsticks.

* * *

><p>"So you were a flight attendant?"<p>

Beca eyed Jesse a little hazily. They had made steady progress through that bottle of wine, nearly finishing it. The food now lay forgotten. She was still mad at him for tricking her but the wine was dulling that a little. He must be getting a little fuzzy too. What kind of question was that?

"What are you talking about? I was never a trolley dolly."

"But those pics. Of you and Stacie and Amy in that uniform. Is that how y'all meet up? At flight attendant training?" Jesse said, waving a hand at the direction of her photos. "Do people really have sex in the toilets? I think that's really uncomfortable. And unhygienic."

"Dude, stop talking," Beca said. "That was my Barden Bella uniform."

Something seemed to click in Jesse's mind. She was wearing a faded Barden University hoodie.

"You went to Barden?" Jesse said in surprise.

"My dad's a professor there. I got a free ride."

"Wait, you were a Barden Bella? As in Barden Bella acapella group?"

"You heard of us," Beca said smugly.

"Wow. I did not peg you as an acapella girl." Jesse said, raising his eyebrows. He then nodded like it all made sense. "But that explains it."

"Explain what?"

"Why you sing so well." Jesse replied, smiling so wide his dimples were showing. "Man, why don't you do that for a living? You are that good."

Beca shrugged her delicate shoulders before tipping the last dregs of wine into her mouth.

"I wanted to be a music producer but life happens, you know," Beca said. The wine was loosening her tongue. "My dad made me enrolled in journalism and mass communication. The rest is history. It's cool."

Jesse nodded. His eyes stopped at the piano.

"Do you play?" he asked, jerking his head at the piano.

Beca sighed. "No, it came with the apartment and we only used it to hide a hole in the wall. Of course I play, you idiot."

"Play me something?" Jesse asked, his brown eyes going all soft like a puppy.

"You want me to play you something?" Beca said, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that the prize you wanna claim for tricking me?"

"Whoa, let's not get hasty here," Jesse said, sitting up so suddenly he dislodged Snowball from his lap. "Firstly, I won fair and square. And secondly...nah, I don't think I want to squander my prize that way."

"Dude, just name it," Beca said impatiently. "Just as long as it's not world peace or something cheesy like that."

"Hmm. I have to think long and hard about this. I don't think a chance like this comes very often," Jesse scratched his stubbly jaw thoughtfully. His lips curved into a teasing smile. "Maybe I should ask for it when you least expect it."

Beca rolled her eyes. He was clearly milking it.

"Whatever dude."

* * *

><p>She was giggling. Why she was giggling? Beca peered hazily through this wine-induced fog around her head to look into Jesse's face. Oh. It was fine. He was giggling too. What were they talking about? Gnomes? Something about gnomes? And London?<p>

Whatever it was, it was funny.

Somehow they were on their second bottle of wine. She found one and they had talked and laughed and drank. The wine was making her feel a little warm and she had shrugged off her hoodie.

"Dude, you've been pumping me for info for the last hour," Beca said, waving her glass and nearly spilling her drink. "It's your turn now."

Jess laughed, settled back deeper into the sofa and gazed at her. He looked relaxed in just his jeans and tshirt, hair a bit mussed now. Beca liked the way he looked. He looked hot in a suit; that was true but she liked the way his tshirt clung on to his chest and arms.

"I'm not that interesting," Jesse said, lazily stroking Snowball who was parked on his chest.

"Seriously? You can say that?" Beca croaked out. "You just waltzed into H&H months ago. No one knows who you are. No one knows what you do. And you are everywhere. What is that?"

Jesse waved the question away. "It's nothing."

"And what have you done to my cat?" Beca was saying now. "He doesn't like people and look at him now. Are you sure you don't have catnip in your pockets?"

Jesse gave Snowball a chin rub and the cat purred appreciatively.

"He likes me. I am quite a likeable guy." Jesse shrugged. "Except when I had too much to drink. No, don't top up!"

Beca was about to pour the rest of the bottle when Jesse stopped her.

"Don't," he repeated, hand on her wrist. "I'm a dick when I'm drunk. And I don't want to be a dick around you right now."

"Too late." Beca said as she poured the wine into his glass with flourish.

"Why, Miss Mitchell, I think you are trying to get me drunk."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you want to take advantage of me?" Jesse laughed, running his hand up her arm, brushing softly against the side of her breast.

Beca snorted, which turned into a giggle. She shook her head, squinting her eyes at him. "I should have known Aubrey's not your girlfriend," Beca said. "I spent a year working with her at RUNWAY. We shared some serious shit but she never mentioned a boyfriend before."

Jesse released her arm, all traces of his slight drunkenness gone.

"You worked with Aubrey? At RUNWAY?"

Beca frowned. "Yep. I told you before."

"I thought it was elsewhere."

"Nope. Just for a year at RUNWAY. I was Cassandra Harris' second PA. Aubrey does all her personal stuff and her diary. I do whatever's left."

Jesse was quiet for a moment, concentrating on rubbing Snowball's belly, but Beca did not miss the change in atmosphere. Jesse gave Snowball one last belly rub before gently putting him on the floor. The feline meowed loudly, asking to be picked up but Jesse was already piling up the empty cartons on the table.

"It's getting late. Let me help you clear up and I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p>Jesse slowly pulled on his jacket and felt his pockets. Yep, he got everything. Keys, wallet, phone. Was there anything else he forget? Didn't think so. He drew out his phone, checking through his calls and messages. Did he missed any?<p>

No, he did not. He was just stalling. He knew he was.

It did not take too long to clear all the boxes and bottles, bringing them to the bin in the kitchen. She had bossily told him where to throw them, where to put the empty bottles and where to wash his hands.

The kitchen was tiny. They were sidestepping each other and there was a moment when he had accidentally boxed her in against the sink. He was standing too close when she turned and their bodies brushed briefly. They both broke into embarrassed chuckles, feeling a little awkward.

Jesse pocketed his phone. It was late. He should go.

"Thanks for the food," Beca spoke up. She was just two feet away, crossing her arms over her chest. Her hands were rubbing her bare arms which were covered in goosebumps.

"Thanks for letting me come in," Jesse replied. "You could have easily slam the door in my face."

"Dude, you brought food," Beca said, a half smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Besides, I had a good time."

"You did?" His smile could lit up the room.

"Yeah. It wasn't half bad," she smiled up at him. "Although you did tricked me."

"You are such a sore loser." Jesse exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at her and then laughed.

"What? I like winning," Beca bleated, frowning up at him.

"No. You got something on your mouth," Jesse said. "Do you always eat this sloppily?"

He didn't wait for an answer and reached down to wipe off that smear just under her bottom lip. His thumb skated across her soft lip and stopped a fraction too long at the corner. Jesse was staring at his thumb pressing lightly on her lip. Her mouth parted ever so slightly and she took his thumb in between her even white teeth, the tip of her tongue brushing softly against it.

He breathed in sharply, pressing his thumb further in, skin scraping against her teeth. Her hand flew up to hold his and her eyes gazing up at him were pure fire.

His mouth was on her the next second; his teeth now biting on that fetching bottom lip, hands cradling her face. That heady, heady taste of her mouth. He could not get enough. Her arms snaked round his waist, holding on to him tight and he was making her walk backwards. Both of them already knew where this was leading too.

"This is such a bad idea," Beca mumbled in between their sloppy kisses, hands busy pushing his jacket off.

"Mmm hmm," Jesse agreed, lips still on her, impatiently shrugging his jacket off and dropping it on the floor. Her hands were now underneath his tshirt. That followed his jacket in an instant. "Such a bad idea."

"We work in the same place." She moaned into his mouth as he tugged at her tshirt. He let go of her lips and Beca pulled off her shirt.

"Yeah, it's going to get messy, " he mumbled, drawing her closer, one hand feeling for the hook of her bra.

"So messy." Beca said, helping him unsnap her bra. He tore that piece of clothing away and pulled her flushed against him. The feel of her bare breasts against his chest made both of them groan out loud. He was holding her tight against him, cased in his arms, one hand gripping her hair at the nape as he kissed her deeply.

When he finally let her go, Beca was panting against him. "You think we shouldn't do this?"

"Technically we're not at work," he reasoned, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them. Beca hummed in agreement, closing her eyes at the feel of his fingers on her nipples. Her hand stroke his hard on through his jeans. He moaned briefly before saying unsteadily. "And it's the weekend."

"But you said it's complicated," Beca breathed out, fingers unbuckling his belt. Jesse toed off his shoes and she pushed his jeans down.

"Yes, it is." Jesse stepped out of his jeans, swept her up into his arms and headed towards her bedroom. He pressed her against her bedroom door, kissing her hungrily. Her hand scrambled round behind her for the doorknob and they stumbled inside.

"So you're down for this?" Beca whispered as he lowered her onto the side of the bed and dropped to his knees.

"Only thing I thought of all night," he murmured thickly, kissing and sucking at her neck, hands now tugging at her sweatpants. He wrapped an arm round her waist, raised her up easily and yanked the pants down.

"Me too." Beca confessed.

Jesse stopped for a moment to look at the perfection before him. She was leaning back on her bed, resting on her elbows, in just her lacy black panties, heavy breasts hanging bare, nipples hard and dark pink, her brown hair in a braid over one shoulder. She was looking at him, her blues eyes dark, her lips beestung from all the kisses he had showered on her.

He had never seen anything so sensual, so voluptuous.

She was a carnal masterpiece in the flesh.

Jesse leant forward, pulling lightly on her braid, bringing her mouth mere milimetres from him. "God, you look so sexy," he whispered against her lips. "I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you."

"What took you so long?" she purred back against his.

"Because I'm not supposed to." He pulled a little harder on her braid and she gasped a little, head jerked back, exposing her white throat. His mouth skimmed against that white column, teeth biting into the sensitive flesh. He let go of her hair, hands now working on her breasts.

"So we can't really do this?" Beca gasped out when his hand moved down between them and cupped against her. His fingers and thumb were just so unbearably slow it was maddening.

"No," he whispered huskily into her ear as his fingers delved deep into her. Beca thought the earth shifted as she jerked against his intrusion. His fingers were moving round in shallow circles inside her, hitting her nerves.

"Stop whenever you want," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. She could feel his smile on her heated skin.

"Maybe a while.. longer," he murmured, curling his fingers a little and she came so hard, jolting against his body. His body pressed down on her, his eyes watching her face as she rode her orgasm. She was panting so hard, wiping the back of her hand across her face as the waves of her orgasm receded. Before Beca could completely recover, he was already kissing her hard, his erection pressing into her thigh.

"Condom. Drawer." was all she could managed. He rose up, opened the drawer and smiled at the contents.

"Nice collection you got there," Jesse smirked. Beca forgot she had her vibrators in there. She pulled him down onto the bed and shook her head, smirking back. "Sorry, no show tonight. Too bad."

He laughed, falling onto the bed. She knew what he was thinking of. That was so hot. His boxers were off and his erection sprang free. She was stroking him and was about to lean down when he stopped her.

"No. Your mouth's dangerous," Jesse groaned hard, stilling her. "Please. I need to be inside you now."

Beca nodded, rolled on the condom and she straddled him in the next second. Jesse looked up at the goddess kneeling astride him, one hand guided him against her. She rubbed herself so deliciously against him that he nearly thrust up into her. It took all his control to stay still as she continued to tease him.

"Still a bad idea?" she questioned, slipping him ever so slightly into her. His hands were clenching hard against her thighs. And she sank all the way down, hard. Jesse threw back his head, cursing.

His fingers were digging into her ass. He was so deep inside her, so unbearably deep and tight and sweet. Jesse took a deep gulp of air and opened his eyes.

"So bad." he answered her question, his voice like gravel. "You are so bad for me, baby."

"Hmm." Beca hummed. She raised herself up and sank down on him again almost nonchalantly and he tensed up underneath her. Slowly she rocked against him, a teasing rhythm before stopping.

"Fuck, baby. Move, please," he begged.

And she started riding him, excruciatingly slow at first, building and building that rhythm, that speed until he was crying out. It was not enough. Jesse flipped her over, wanting more now. He drove so hard into her, pining her arms down at the sides of her head, that she gasped out loud. He could not stop any more; that primal beast within him driving him on and on. He didn't want this to end yet he was racing, dying to get to the finish.

Then she cried out his name.

His name.

And Jesse stiffened.

He was at the very edge, that delicious second just before. And then he fell; tumbling, falling, plunging headlong into a mind shattering orgasm. Yet her insides still gripped him tight, pumping him out, demanding everything from him and Jesse yelled out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after<strong>

It was Snowball who woke her up. Her cat caterwauling and scratching on her door woke her up. Beca opened one eye, looking at her door and she saw Snowball's paw darting inside. He must be hungry.

"Alright, sweetie. Mommy's coming," Beca called out and the cat was temporarily mollified at the sound of her voice. Beca tried to get up and found she couldn't. She lifted her duvet and found that firstly, she was naked and secondly, Jesse Swanson's arm was lying heavily on top of her. She turned slowly, not wanting to wake him up.

She had to smile.

He looked really peaceful sleeping and that messy locks and morning stubble on him? Totally hot. He must have sensed that she moved because he was slowly waking up, opening his eyes. They gradually focused on her and a lazy smile spread on his face.

"Hey, good morning." he murmured, voice deep and husky. Beca quirked an eyebrow – that sounded sexy as hell.

"Hey," she answered back, trailing a hand up his chest.

He was squinting against the light. "What time is it?"

"Around nine?" Beca answered.

Jesse just hummed, pulling her up against him and nuzzling into her hair. His body clock had woken him up as usual at six a.m. His eyes had flew opened and he was aware where he was. But somehow he did not want to leave. She was curled up, naked beside him and Jesse had pulled her closer. He felt content; satiated and he definitely did not want to leave this warm bed and this amazingly sexy woman who had made his night. Wrapping his arms more securely round her, Jesse had drifted back to sleep.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Beca mumbled into his neck and Jesse blinked.

"Do you want me to go?" Jesse countered still in that sexy voice of his. His fingers were making lazy trails up and down her back. She was nipping his neck and his dick, already semi hard with morning erection was stirring underneath her.

"Is it still the weekend?" Beca said naughtily sucking on his skin now.

"Sunday." Jesse answered, his hands now massaging her ass. She raised herself up, looking down at him, her breasts hanging enticing in front of him.

"You are so naughty," Jesse said, reaching out to tweak a nipple. He stretched up to take one breast in his mouth, quickly sucking her nipple into a hardened nub before finding her lips and kissing her hard. They broke apart panting and he was already hard.

"One more?" he asked, pulling her legs on either side of his hips, rubbing ever so slightly into her.

She was about to answer when Snowball meowed loudly from the other side of the door. They both laughed at the interruption. Beca got up speedily, throwing on her bathrobe and opening the door. Jesse heard Snowball meowing a little accusingly before the door was shut. He chuckled and was about to pull the duvet over his head when he saw the clock on the side table.

**10.45 a.m.**

He bolted up. Fuck. It was that late?

Beca came back to her bedroom after feeding Snowball to find Jesse standing by her bed in his boxers. He was frantically looking around for the rest of his clothes. Beca gulped a little; forcing that little sliver of disappointment down.

"Umm.. your clothes are in the living room," she said. Jesse looked at her at her gratefully. He remembered now. She turned away, stepped outside and walked back to the kitchen, giving him some privacy to get dressed. Nothing was more awkward than standing around, watching your hook-up desperate to get away.

She busied herself with mixing some pancake batter. She had intended to do a little later. Breakfast in bed after.. you know.. round three but she might as well do them now.

"Beca."

He was at the doorway to the kitchen already dressed. Not even a quick face wash.

"I'm running a little late. I'm so sorry."

He did looked apologetic and Beca nodded. It was just so much easier if she was not a total girl about this. Besides, it was just sex. Good sex but still sex.

"It's fine." Beca said.

He paused like he was about to say something else but Beca quickly cut him off. "You'd better go. Chloe might be home soon and I don't want to explain this."

He looked a little hurt but it was gone in a flash. Jesse just nodded and walked towards the door with Beca following behind. He was about to open the door when Snowball bounded up to him, meowing loudly. Jesse stooped down to stroke the cat.

"Nice meeting you again, Snowball," he mumbled, scratching the cat underneath his chin. Jesse straightened up, facing Beca again. He wanted to kiss her but she had already stepped back. And he felt like a heel, rushing out like this.

"So I see you Monday?"

"Yep."

He wanted to say something else. Something that would tell her how wonderful last night was. That it was the best sex he had. That she was beautiful and sexy and downright amazing. Jesse's eyes searched the room for some inspiration. Beca just caught him staring at the various photos of her girls.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she groused.

"What?"

Beca waved her hand at the photos. "I won't tell the girls. They don't approve, anyway. I don't think I want anyone to know."

Seriously? She thought he was worried about that? Jesse felt a stab of anger at that but what could he say? He definitely would not want anyone to know about this.

"Ok. Thanks for that." Jesse said uncomfortably. "So. I'm going. Thank you. Last night was..."

"Dude, just go."

Her hand was already on the door, her face a little bored. Jesse nodded and smiled regretfully at her before stepping outside. Both of them gave each other a curt nod and as soon as he turned away, he heard the door shut behind him. Jesse took a second to breathe deeply before making his way out. Beca was hugging Snowball tight behind the door, thinking she definitely need a huge stack of pancakes right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>12 noon<strong>

The sleek black Bentley whispered to a halt at the side of the pavement. The chauffeur was about to hop out when Jesse bent over to the passenger side and called out, "No need for that, Jose. I can open my own door." He moved to the back and opened the door, sliding in. As soon as he was in, the car glided away from the pavement.

"Hey beautiful! How's my favourite girl?" Jesse said, leaning to the brunette on the back seat. Cassandra Harris looked up at him, eyes shining.

"Charmer," she said.

"What? Don't I get a kiss?" Jesse said. "You were away in Paris and left me behind and I don't even get a kiss when you're back?"

She laughed, leaning forward now and kissed him on his lips. She took a moment to look at him. He just showered. She could smell that expensive bodywash off him and his brown locks were slightly wet where he didn't dry it out properly, like he was in a hurry. He had shaved too, looking sharp in that dressy trousers and dark green turtleneck. Cassandra frowned a little at his jacket. There was some white hair on the arm and she picked one up.

"Did you get a dog?" she asked.

Jesse took a look and shrugged. "No. Just petted some cat on the street. He was the cutest thing."

Cassandra nodded, tugged him closer and linking her fingers through his. "I didn't know you wanted to come to Paris. I thought you were busy."

"Yeah. Work." Jesse said breezily, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Is that what you called it?" Cassandra said, eyes twinkling.

"What?" Jesse frowned, more guarded now.

Cassandra was laughing. "I heard you got trapped in that stupid basement. Aubrey told me all about it. She was in a panic."

Jesse breathed a little easier.

"Aubrey worries too much," he said dismissively. "Now, are we having lunch first or do you want to go shopping?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Happy Sunday peeps! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and follows. I am truly humbled. This chapter is not as sizzling at the previous one. Sorry! but maybe a little warm?

**Wheresmywings **your review came after I was well into this chapter! Now I wish I wrote something about sex and pizza.

Shoutout to **Bssmile** : welcome back, babe! This is not exactly Tainted Love so I am glad you've come for the ride.

So what do you think? Vote please.

(A) More illicit sexy times for J and B?

or

(B) Move on with the plot already! What is J doing with Cassandra Harris?


End file.
